End Of All Things Part 1: Butcher or Hero?
by Talos1988
Summary: Commander Shepard is feared by some; hated by some; unknown to most - but is this all she is? As time goes by will she fall back into her rage - or will she finally find peace? Set during ME 1 - some own characters but mostly game canon. First attempt at the whole fan-fiction thing... All reviews/comments welcome. Rated M for strong violence, swearing and mature themes!
1. Chapter 1

NB: The boiler-plate disclaimer! ME universe, character, events etc. owned by Bioware and published by EA (first game formally Microsoft Studios) – this is a reworking of events that occur, I own nothing (though a few characters and events are my own creation).

NB 2: Some events of the games might be glossed over slightly, simply because by now anyone reading this will most likely have played the games to the end – if you haven't shame on you! ;) – this might change as I go along, we shall have to see, there's a lot of ground to cover from 3 huge game storylines! The events of briefly described below will be mentioned in flashbacks, dreams, nightmares and conversations. The opening few chapters will drag a bit; unfortunately necessary to get a small picture across of whom my Fem-Shep is.

Key notes about the Shepard in my "head-cannon".

Commander Elizabeth Ann Shepard: Born 11th April 2154 on Mindoir. Mindoir attacked by Batarian slavers, Shepard barely escapes with her life in 2170. Detected (officially) as a biotic in 2171 and fitted with L3 implants. April 11th 2172, Shepard enlists in the Alliance military and swiftly rises to Special Forces, due to her great biotic and combat potential. 2176 when on shore leave on Elysium, Shepard holds out practically single-handily in what becomes known as the Skyllian Blitz, receiving the Star of Terra for her efforts. The following year – near the start of 2177 – Shepard is given her first command; investigating the sudden silence of colonial pioneer teams on Akuze – severely wounded by thresher maw acid, she barely makes it off the planet and spends a long time recovering, plus adjusting to cybernetic implants. Near the end of 2178, Shepard returns to full active duty in a joint command mission with Major Kyle to attack Batarian pirates on Torfan. Learning during the mission that the Batarians were involved in the attack on Mindoir, Shepard goes into a rage and kills everyone in her way – executing nearly 30 surrendered Batarians. Avoiding a dishonourable discharge, Shepard takes on 3 years of "black-letter" operations, taking part in many nigh-on suicidal missions to keep her rank. 2183 the SSV Normandy is completed, with Captain Anderson in command with Commander Shepard as his XO. Shortly after, during the Normandy's "shakedown run" to Eden Prime, the events of the Mass Effect Trilogy start.

1 – The Trouble with Eden Prime

Commander Shepard looked at her marred face mirror, leaning on a sink; she was in the Normandy's washroom having just showered after running 200 laps of the cargo bay. She was tired, needed food and something to drink, but was lost in the past. Her right hand came up and traced the thick flame-like scars that run across her cheek.

'_Thresher maw!_'

A jolt from a terrible memory caused her to withdraw her hand swiftly. She swallowed hard, pushing the memories away, but never truly able to forget. Backing away from the sink, she resumed drying her long black hair, tossing the towel onto the sink; her hands pulled her hair back into the regulation pony-tail. She disliked having her hair up like this, it showed off her scars to the world, but she was military and would suffer through it. Picking up the towel again, she rubbed her equally scarred body down one last time, before grabbing her uniform and underwear off a rack to one side. Within a minute she was dressed and ready – outwardly at least – to face the crew.

Her past haunted her constantly, Mindoir; Elysium; Akuze; Torfan. All had left a mark on her body and in her soul. Some people called her cold; others remorseless. They didn't know her, what she had suffered. Shepard couldn't empathize with those that had lost sons, daughter; fathers and mothers. Not because she couldn't, because she _didn't want to_.

To most this would seem – and had been called – monstrous; but if she grieved for the lost she never would stop. Now she focussed on one thing only: the mission.

The mission, the Alliance, was all she had now. Family and friends had died on Mindoir. New friends died on The Blitz. Akuze cut her off from people; her scars made people wary – too wary at times. This isolation after such an event had _hurt_. It hardened her to only rely on herself; everyone else was just going to leave her.

Torfan had cemented this. The mission orders were clear: rescue the hostages – the slaves – at all costs. She had asked the people under her to do something. They had refused. So she had _ordered_ them. So many people had died. The blame was cast on her by various media outlets and, full of venom, by the families of those lost. If they had acted when she asked… well, less would have died. The Intel from "up high" was more than bad: it was entirely wrong. Not that this helped the dead and their loved ones. But she had clung to it. It was her only lifeline. Mindoir had bent her out of shape – to say the least – Torfan had broken her.

The Butcher. That was what they called her. In reference to the soldiers her orders had kill and to the prisoners she had shot. Unarmed prisoners. All of them were slavers. Some involved with Mindoir. Rage was all she had felt since then. Even that priest a few years ago had only mellowed her. Now she only hated humans and Batarians.

Still, it was a start.

One day she might talk to someone; though she would probably die first.

Stepping out the washroom, the door slide back into place behind her; matching the curve of the ship. The crew deck was mostly empty, only a couple of engineers grabbing a quick bite to eat. Plus the Turian, Nihlus, who sat away from the two crewmembers; slowly drinking a glass of what looked like water. She almost shook her head, Nihlus was there practically every time she turned around, and it was almost as if he was stalking her. God, she hoped her hadn't developed a crush on her! Try explaining that to your girlfriend, she mused to herself. Moving to the food dispenser to grab a quick bite to eat and an energy drink herself.

Being a biotic, she ate more than most of the crew – with the possible exception of Lieutenant Alenko – and tucked to her oversized meal with gusto, hungry enough to ignore that fact that the ready meals tasted like crap. As she ate and took some slow sips of the energy drink, which was designed for biotics like her, it looked unappetising – a green gloop – but it helped perk her up a bit.

Nihlus moved out of sight, but she heard him put his glass in the auto-washer and after saying her name in greeting passed by and headed up to the CIC. She had no problem with Turians, though she knew many humans did after the First Contact War, but Nihlus did freak her out a bit. It was probably because he's a Spectre. She smiled slightly, yeah, that was probably it. She preferred Asari anyway.

She finished her meal soon after, placing her tray, utensils and glass in the auto-washer, turned on her heel and followed in Nihlus's path up to the CIC.

Unsurprisingly the CIC was busy; they were just about to leave the solar system, to head to Eden Prime as test for the brand-spanking-new Normandy and her state of the art systems. Which she only partly understood, she knew the basics, but that was it. Something about catching heat emissions, boiling the crew if they didn't vent the excess heat. She slightly wished she had paid more attention when that phrase was spoken.

The CIC was bulbous at one end, with two staircases filtering down to the floor below, stretching off towards the cockpit. The centre of the bulbous area was raised up, displaying the galaxy map; around the edges people worked away at consoles. Down the stretched lane either side was lined with stations, each one was manned.

She effortlessly moved through the CIC, slipping between two bridge crew and dodging another on her way to the cockpit to see Joker work his magic. Several crew members practically jumped out of her way. Of course Nihlus was there, standing at the edge of the cockpit, observing. As always. Out of the viewport, the mass relay could be seen, a tiny glowing dot that was rapidly getting bigger. Without meaning to she slightly tensed, it wasn't that relay transit hurt or was uncomfortable, it just made her stomach moan at her now and then. She knew that that sensation was actually the motion dampers kicking in the relay discharged it energy and fired them many times faster than the speed of light across the universe. She partly wondered how the forces involved didn't rip apart anything that interacted with it. But she was no scientist, so she pushed the thought to one side; Joker pulling her out of her chain of thought.

"Hitting the relay in 3… 2… 1!" The floor seemed to stretch for second, then her brain caught up with her – it was an odd feeling. "Mark hit, drift just under 1500k."

"1500 is good, the captain will be pleased." Nihlus spoke up and before anyone could comment, he was turning and walking away briskly.

"I hate that guy." Joker grumbled.

"Nihlus just gave you a compliment, so you hate him?" Alenko laughed from the seat next to Joker.

"Remember to zip up your jumpsuit…" Shepard drifted away slightly from the conversation, looking out at the faint distant stars.

"What do you think about Nihlus commander?" She snapped back to conversation, unsure of what had been said, went for the diplomatic answer.

"No idea, haven't said much to him, but I think it odd that a Spectre was sent on a shakedown run."

"See I told you something was up – even the Commander sees it!" Joker exclaimed, one arm flailing about wildly. "Don't look at me like that LT, I'm not paranoid!"

"You're being paranoid Joker, the Council helped to fund the Normandy, they have every right to send some to watch over that investment." Alenko shook his head and laughed lightly.

"Joker, report." Captain Anderson's voice rang out in the cockpit.

"Linking in Alliance comms now Sir, everything in the green." Joker went professional again.

"Good, I status updates sent to Alliance brass before we reach Eden Prime." Anderson's disembodied voice continued. "Oh, and send Shepard to the comm. room for a briefing."

"Aye, aye sir." The link cut as rapidly as it started.

"Captain sounds nervous, that's not like him." Shepard commented.

"Probably just stress with having to deal with the brass, Council and Spectre on his ship." Alenko replied to her, looking around. "You should go meet with him," Shepard simply nodded.

"See you guys later." She waved as she turned to go meet Anderson, hearing Joker behind her.

"Damn, she's got a nice ass…" She couldn't help but smile to herself, poor old Joker; still at least he didn't avoid her like some of the crew.

The circular comm. room had simply Nihlus and eight chairs around the edge in it, standing watching a slide of images from a lush looking garden world – which she assumed was Eden Prime. The three-taloned hand swiping through to change the image to an tall structure she didn't know the purpose of. He heard her approach and turned to face her.

"Ah, Commander, I was hoping you would here first to give us a chance to talk." It more words than he had to her in trip so far.

"What about?"

"This world we're going to Eden Prime." Nihlus gestured to the slideshow. "It's something of paradise according you people's media."

"Wouldn't know if that was true, never been there myself." Shepard eyed him, sensing he was going somewhere.

"It's something of a symbol for you race thought, isn't it? A sign that not only can humans colonise distant worlds, but protect them, keep them safe."

"Is that a threat?" Shepard's eyes narrowed, voice becoming hard. Before Nihlus could respond, a voice called out behind her.

"Easy there Commander." It was Anderson. "I think it's time we told her what's really going on."

"I agree, she has been very patient, even when knowing that she is being kept in the dark." Nihlus gave her the Turian smile, widened mandibles.

"This isn't simply a shakedown run commander, as I'm sure you'd guessed." Anderson stood in front of her. "We're making a covert pickup from Eden Prime. Some workers found a beacon whilst expanding the colony."

"A beacon, sir?" Shepard was lost.

"A Prothean beacon Shepard." Nihlus added.

"Prothean? Like what we found on Mars?" Anderson nodded.

"We believe that the ruins on Mars only contained a same amount data compared to what this beacon might hold." Anderson put a hand on her shoulder. "You can see why this is important. A find like this jumped us ahead 200 years before; we cannot let it fall into the wrong hands."

"I can see why we brought the Council into this; last I heard they were still trying to decode the information on Mars." Shepard suddenly thought she had said too much, but Anderson smiled.

"Exactly, we need the Council races help on this, it's bigger than humanity alone." Was his reply.

"The beacon is not the only reason I'm here Shepard." Nihlus said, as Anderson removed his hand. "I'm here to evaluate you."

"Evaluate me? What the hell for?"

"To join the Spectres Shepard." Nihlus said nothing else, watching her reactions.

"Why me, surely a Council race would be better." Shepard glanced at Anderson, who was keeping his face emotionless.

"I don't care that you're human Shepard, only that you can get the job done." Nihlus chuckled. "You have shown great resilience Shepard, many people couldn't survive what you have. Or achieve what you have – the Skyllian Blitz for example. You held off an enemy that was platoon in strength, was little more than handful of terrified civilians helping you out. It was your actions that saved Elysium; it wouldn't be standing today if not for you."

Shepard wondered why he didn't mention Torfan, or any of the other times she had failed. But said nothing for a long time, and then looked at Anderson.

"I assume that this is good for the Alliance?" She asked.

"If you get accepted Shepard, it would be a massive for us in gaining the trust of the galactic community." Anderson replied, she thought she saw a look or something – pain? – flash behind his eyes, but it was gone before could assess it. "It would show them how far we have come."

"Eden Prime will be the first on many missions together Shepard, I need to see you in action for myself." Nihlus took a step towards her. "I need to you to prove to me that you earned your scars."

Anger clearly flared in Shepard, she balled her fists, but she held her ground and said nothing. Tension rose in the room, though it was clear to her that Nihlus was testing her already and she wouldn't raise to it. Her jaw clenched as she fought her reaction that threatened to burst out of her.

"Very good Shepard, you have remarkable self-control." Nihlus finally said. "I'm sorry if I offended you, but you will get worse insults than that in the Spectres."

"Captain!" Joker's voice echoed through the room. "We have a big problem!"

"What is it Joker?" Anderson replied, slightly looking up even though he didn't need to.

"Distress call from Eden Prime sir, you're going to want to see this!"

"Put it through Joker, but say nothing to anyone yet." Anderson coolly replied.

All three of them turned to look at the holographic projection that shifted from pictures of Eden Prime to a blurry video.

_A group of marines were firing in all directions, assault rifles blazing. One female marine, in white heavy armour turn to whoever was holding the camera._

_ 'Get down!' She shouted, hand forcing the cameraperson down, half a second later her rifle opened fire again as she moved out of view. A male marine came into shot._

_ 'Taking heavy casualties, we need help now!' The man was thrown sideways by a blast, along with the camera. 'Shit, need help now! Under heavy…' The man was cut off as a shot ripped through his helmet._

_ 'Fuck!' Screamed someone; most likely the cameraperson._

_ The image then shifted as strange, deep noise sliced into the picture, it was utterly alien. The camera ended showing bizarre cuttlefish like shape in the distance. A red beam of some kind flashed from it and an explosion followed seconds later, blowing the camera into static._

"It all cuts out after that sir, no comm. traffic at all; we could have missed the signal completely if we weren't so close." Joker's voice rang out again.

"Take us in nice quiet Joker." Anderson replied, manually taking the video back to showing the odd cuttlefish shape.

"Aye, aye sir, 30 minutes out." Joker clicked off.

"This mission just got a whole lot more complicated." Anderson sighed.

"Agreed." Nihlus stated. "A small strike team would be best, send word to the Alliance, reinforcements can be here is hours."

"I will get Joker on it." Anderson agreed with the Turian. "Shepard, get Alenko and Jenkins to suit up and meet us in cargo bay in 15." Shepard saluted.

"Yes sir!" She nodded to Nihlus then turned and walked at fast pace out of the room.

"Looks like I will be seeing her in action sooner than planned." Nihlus remarked, starting towards the door. "I will gear up and meet you in the cargo bay as well."

Shepard moved rapidly out of the comm. room, Alenko was heading her way so she waved him over.

"Get Jenkins and suit up Lt." She said as the moved down the stairs. "I will meet you 5 and give a quick brief before the captain arrives."

"Yes, ma'am." Alenko gave a small salute and left her side to get Jenkins.

She boarded the elevator and wished for the hundredth time it was quicker than it was. When it opened onto the cargo bay, she saw her armour on a the weapons bench to the left, where she had left it for private Han to repair after it could banged up on her last mission. Thankfully it was gleaming as Han, a young man of Chinese descent, had repaired it and was putting away his tools.

"Afternoon commander, I have just finished sorting out the dents for you, it's as good as new." Han said, his accented English easy to understand.

"Thanks Han, good timing to, going to need it!" She smiled at him, she liked him, he was young and not long out of boot. Yet he had already made a huge impression, he was a wiz at repairing and maintaining weapons and armour. Plus he was one of the few people on the crew who never judged her before speaking to her.

"Really?" Han shot her a quizzical look.

"Sorry Han, cannot discuss it yet – the captain will along soon though, I'm sure you can listen in." Shepard patted his shoulder. "Thanks again, I owe you one."

Shepard didn't bother going somewhere to change into her under-armour, she just stripped down to her regulation underwear and hauled the skin-tight suit up her body, Han zipping her up without having to be asked. As she started to fasten then her light armour into place, she noticed Han had gathered up her uniform and stuffed in a bag. She thanked him again as he helped her within the rear clips on her armour.

The lift pinged and Alenko and Jenkins came out at high speed, their under-armour already in place and started suiting up. As Shepard fixed her gauntlets and gathered her helmet, Han was helping the others suit up. He was a damn good kid, she thought to herself, reaching into the weapons cabinet to get her weapons.

The lift pinged for a second time, Anderson and Nihlus filed out, deep in conversation. She could only pick up the odd word, something about whether the beacon or survivors was top of the agenda. She winced at that, she didn't like leaving civilians to their fates, it brought back memories of Akuze, memories she fought to keep away. Though she knew if ordered she would ignore the civvies and keep moving. Harsh but sometimes you couldn't save everyone.

"What's Eden Prime like Jenkins?" She asked to keep mind clear, seeing Dr. Chakwas moving into view, medical gear in hand.

"It was very peaceful when I lived there commander." Jenkins replied, gathering his own weapons. "They were really careful with development, so there was never any real problem with pollution and the like." Jenkins noticed Nihlus, who had enough firepower to take on a platoon. "Look like we're about to get some real action commander!"

"I sincerely hope not corporal, your idea of 'real action' will have me busy for days" Dr. Chakwas retorted with a laugh.

"I know Dr; I'm just so wound up. I cannot wait for the real action to start!" Jenkins was nearly bouncing with excitement.

"Calm down corporal, you will be fine as long as you don't take too many risks." Shepard tried to cool him down.

"Easy for you to say commander, everyone knows what you can do! Just think of Elysium!" Jenkins was beaming praise at her.

"Elysium was not easy corporal, lots of good people died that day!" She snapped back, a little angrier then she wanted. "I barely lived to be the so-called hero!" Jenkins saw he had hit a nerve.

"I-I'm sorry commander, I didn't mean to cause offense." Jenkins was surprised by her tone.

"I know you meant well corporal, but I don't have good memories of what happened there." She softened her tone. "Just keep a cool head and you'll be fine. Besides, you've got a long career ahead of you yet"

"Thanks commander." Jenkins smiled having been mollified; though he still seemed wary, which was understandable. The young marine never seemed to know whether to be afraid of her or in awe.

"Speaking of which, can I have a quick word commander?" Chakwas asked. Shepard nodded and they moved away to a corner.

"Something wrong doctor?" She asked when they stopped. Chakwas frowned at her.

"I hope not, but I see you forgot to pick up you pills today."

"Ah shit, I did?" Shepard looked towards Nihlus, who was still talking to Anderson. "Sorry doctor, I completely forgot, I've been a bit off today."

"I noticed which is why I brought you these." Chakwas discreetly handed her two pills. "Take them now and they should help, but come see me when you get back. I know you don't want the crew – other than Anderson – to know your taking medication, so I have arranged for a blood check to cover for you." Shepard dry swallowed the tablets quickly.

"Thank you doctor, I really appreciate what you doing." Shepard smiled at her. "I can always count on you to have my back if I start to slide." Karin was the one person she could really _talk_ to.

"Someone has to catch you child, you have been through far too much." Chakwas patted Shepard's shoulder. "I will cover for you, but there's only so much I can do. We shall go over things when you get back, now be safe!"

"Thanks again doctor." Shepard moved away and saw Anderson gesturing at her. "Team line up!" She called as she headed towards him.

The brief was short and Shepard knew as much as Anderson, but saw Jenkins pale at the thought of his home under attack. Nihlus leaped out of the Normandy to go his own way.

"Can we trust him sir?" Alenko asked.

"He's a Spectre lieutenant, I'm sure you can." Anderson tried to smile, but then was interrupted by Joker announcing that drop point two was coming up in 30 seconds. "Hit them hard commander."

"Yes sir!" Shepard turned to her team. "Let's move out!" They followed her down the ramp and they easily made the jump from the Normandy to a small jutting out point along a cliff face. Shepard braced against the blast of air as the Normandy swung away, backing off to provide air support if needed. The area that they had arrived at sloped down to large clearing.

_Shepard – Eden Prime Arrival_

Eden Prime was indeed beautiful, rolling hills, green valleys, and earth-like trees. It reminded her what was left of rural Britain – outside the mega-city London had become – mixed in with a bit of plains of the old USA.

The first thing that struck Shepard as she led the way down from their starting position was the quiet. No animals were singing or whatever noise the native creatures made. It was oddly silent; the only sounds were their footfalls on the slightly rocky ground. She saw movement and snapped her rifle to it, the others followed suit. It was a strange bulbous, floating thing that she had seen, slowly floating towards them.

"What the hell are those?" Alenko asked as a few more came into view.

"We call the gasbags, don't worry their harmless." Jenkins replied moving forward to run his armoured palm along the creature's side, it just made an amusing fart like sound and drift away.

"Huh, well I can why you called them gasbags." Shepard said with a laugh. "Come on, let's get moving."

"Yes ma'am!" Jenkins and Alenko responded as one.

It didn't take long for them to encounter of violence. A short walk away, following their helmets heads-up display towards the dig site, Alenko swore.

"Commander, look." She followed his gesture and saw a small group of blackened lumps. It took her a moment to grasp what she was seeing.

"Shit, bodies. Fan out, watch the left side Jenkins!" Shepard gave orders swiftly. "Alenko watch our backs, I'm on point." She started forward, trusting that they would fall in behind her, but not too close. As she closed in the corpses, she saw that one of them was very small – a child – and swore loudly her reaction caused Jenkins to look over. He stared at the smaller body and didn't move. Shepard was about to scold him when saw two flashes behind him. So did Alenko.

"Jenkins, on your six!" He shouted, pistol coming up. But it was too late.

The shapes opened fire and Jenkins shields popped out, the shots then ripping through his torso.

Shepard reacted on instinct, she raised her barriers and she took aim and fired, one of the almost spherical shapes detonated. Three more arriving at the sound of gunfire. Alenko opened fire, but wasn't as accurate as Shepard, only hitting the mysterious drone twice and it didn't seem to do anything other drop it's shielding. Knowing she only moments to act, the new arrivals were already firing, as couple of shots hit her barrier, she threw her weight behind a warp-field catching two of the further away drones. They spun into each other as their armour twisted under her attack.

Alenko didn't have that sort of biotic power, so he kept firing at the closest drone; a couple more hits took it out. He also seemed to be concentrating on keeping his barriers up. The last drone also kept firing, hitting Shepard's barrier several times before she reached a rocky outcrop and took cover. Alenko followed suit, ducking out of sight for the moment. The drone's gun stopped firing, which was when Shepard acted. He watched open-mouthed as she shifted, rolling out of cover whilst firing her assault rifle. Her shots were all amazingly on target, the drone flashed out of existence.

He had heard tales of her in action, but to see her first hand was another thing. No sooner had she taken out the last drone then she was rushing to Jenkins side, rifle dropped as she got to him.

"Jenkins!" She called out. He moved closer, no answer. She pulled up her omni-tool to check his vitals. Nothing, he was dead. "Fuck!" She snarled, punching her leg. "Fuck!" She calmed moments later, reaching over to close his eyes, and then marked the location on her omni-tool. "We will see to his body later, we have to keep moving." Her voice went cold, all emotions suddenly bottled up.

Alenko nodded, swallowing back a reply at her tone. They moved up again, the ground rocky and sloping upwards. Around the natural rocky-corner, three more drones awaited them, however this time they seemed to get the drop on them; taking them out before they had a chance to line up shots.

Shepard found Alenko looking – no _staring_ – at her as she moved. It seemed that she was so fluid, so alert that he was having trouble keeping up. The look in his eyes, she had to admit, was worrying her. It would appear that even with her scars, he found her attractive. She liked him, in a friendly manner; he was a good soldier and officer. He seemed to have no idea that she wouldn't feel the same way; it wasn't well known that she was gay though. As she kept to herself most of the time outside missions, it seemed reasonable that he thought he might have a chance; after this mission she better quash that idea.

"Movement ahead!" She called over to him, and then she started forward at a run. "Marine in trouble!"

Alenko crest the rise moments after Shepard, she was sliding down a fairly steep incline, her avenger assault rifle spitting shots. Based on the lack of cover fire, Alenko had hesitated at the sight before him; a young female marine was hiding behind tall rock jutting out the floor. Heading towards her were two synthetic figures, with what appeared to be flashlights as faces. She was firing at them, but the incline was putting her aim off slightly. Alenko started to follow Shepard, though he seemed to be trying to keep his balance more than aiming; his shots flying wide – damn it, she must have made it look easy!

Seconds later, she reached the bottom of the slope, rolled to break to fall, making herself a smaller target for the synthetics. Who realised that the new arrival was a bigger threat than the other cowering human; they both raised their weapons to fire. Shepard had nowhere to go, but couldn't let it faze her and resumed her attack. The one on the left jerked as her shots took out it shields, following a spurt of grey-white liquid as it toppled backwards. The second synthetic didn't hesitate and fired, shot striking Shepard's shields and barriers head on. The hiding marine came to her rescue and opened fire, making the flashlight look towards her. That was the break Alenko seemed to have needed; his biotics sparking to lift the machine up into the air. Shepard followed up with a warp that caused a large detonation of biotics, shredding the thing like paper.

_Eden Prime Dig Site_

The female marine they had rescued was Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams. She was not really injured, minor scrapes and burns which were dealt with easily with some applications of medi-gel. After quick introductions and discussion about the unknown synthetics attacking – who Ashley believed to be Geth. They swiftly worked their way down towards where the beacon had been dug up. Encountering and defeating another group of – what were possibly – Geth. The area was empty. The beacon was gone. Things were going from bad to worse, Shepard thought to herself.

"Shit, where the fuck is it!" She snarled, not really expecting an answer, instantly regretting her tone; anger wasn't helpful at this point. It helped her during fights but between them could cloud judgement; adding to her reputation no doubt.

"I would predict that it was moved before the attack." Alenko replied, worry on his face at his outburst from his XO.

"Ma'am, they had plans to move it to the spaceport at some point." Ashley pointed up a slope.

"Right, chief on point – lead the way." Shepard gestured, her officer voice calling things to order again. "Alenko, watch our six."

"Yes ma'am!" They called out in unison.

They orderly shifted out, Shepard had a bad feeling about this entire mission now – things kept going wrong. The hill wasn't steep, but took a while to get up, due to discovering some traps had been laid. Neither Ashley – nor herself – had any real knowledge of tech; Alenko had to work double time to clear the way. At the crest of the hill a very grim sight greeted Shepard and the two marines. The large clearing that had been used as a camp, moved logs and small boulders around a fire-pit on right, which was enclosed by a rocky rise – no one was getting in that way. Some scientific equipment was scattered about around the area. Most of it looked hastily abandoned. Three white buildings; two of which had been wrecked. The closest looked to have been hit with a heavy weapon of some kind; a gaping hole exposed some shattered bodies contained within. The other had its door blown off and judging by the lean of the left wall, was unstable as well. The third seemed undamaged, but appearances could be deceiving. Around the camp was clear evidence of a fire-fight, small arms fire had left marks around the area.

The oddest – and most disturbing – thing was a trio of large spikes off to one side; each had a decaying body impaled on it.

"My god." Ashley groaned.

A screeching noise caught Shepard's attention before she could try to silence the younger soldier. The spikes were retracting! The bodies wrenched themselves off the spikes and gave a dry-throated roar at them.

"Holy shit." Alenko stepped back. Shepard herself wanted to run. Every instinct told her to flee. But she knew that she couldn't. She wouldn't be fucking weak ever again.

"Open fire – take them down!" She shouted, voice hardening, her rifle opening fire seemingly by itself. Her shots were true, striking the nearest… zombie in the chest. It staggering but kept coming, her aim shifted to the face and it went down. The other two had got nearer, but Ashley and Alenko had gained their senses again and opened fire; the one nearest to Shepard staggered and fell. Shepard tried to use her rifle on the last one, but it only beeped at her to say it was overheating. She didn't step back, but lashed out with her biotics; a warp field threw the last one backwards into a rock around the edge of the clearing.

"Damn skipper – that was some power!" Ashley looked at Shepard with even more respect.

"You should have seen her earlier chief; she tore through a bunch of drones without breaking a sweat." Alenko replied with a smile. Shepard shook her head with a laugh that was almost as dry as the roar of the zombie-like things.

"I'm good chief, I've had some practice." She checked her rifle, it was malfunctioning. She went to remove the heat-sink, but the safeties had kicked in, so she would have to wait.

"Right, Elysium." Alenko said nodding.

"Wait, you're _the_ Shepard?" Ashley gasped.

"Yes, I'm _the_ Shepard – though I hate the attention." She compacted the now likely to be useless assault rifle, locked it place on her back and drew her sniper rifle. "I just did my job."

"Just doing your job?" Ashley laughed. "You held off a platoon on your own!"

"Chief, that's a common mistake – I wasn't alone." She signalled for them to head off. "There was a group of about 20 marines on shore leave that fought during the attack."

"R-really?" Ashley was stunned – none of the reports mentioned this Shepard knew.

"Yes, though… most of them died." Shepard looked down; her face wasn't showing any sorrow though. "We had only side-arms when they hit us – some of them didn't last very long." She didn't really want to be talking about this to anyone; let alone in the middle of battlefield.

"I'm sorry ma'am, I had no idea." Ashley shifted, realising that she might have hit a nerve with commander.

"It's alright; I don't talk about it often. People hailed me as a hero, but I have never felt like I deserved that honorific." Shepard was in point and held up her fist, they all crouched. "Movement, right building." She shifted right and braced her sniper rifle on her arm. "I'll cover, check it out, carefully."

"Aye, aye." Alenko went behind her and along the right edge, Ashley the left. They reached the building, Shepard moved up to and drew her pistol, rifle passed to her left hand. Her palm hit the door release. Nothing happened.

"Alenko, open this. Chief watch the side, I've got the rear." Shepard didn't bother holstering the pistol; she swapped hands and leaned the sniper rifle on the pistol. Not the safest position, but she hoped that they wouldn't hang around long.

"Got it ma'am." Alenko whispered about a minute later. "Shall we clear it?"

"Yes, Lt." Shepard replied, wishing he'd been faster. "We have movement to rear; I will hold here and watch your backs."

Shepard was unconventional, she knew it. But it seemed to her that the chief was in awe of her. The movement behind them appeared as they started to move – several gasbags floated into the camp. Shepard almost laughed at the farting noise they made – but Jenkins floated into her minds eye and she swallowed hard; distractions now could get you killed.

Chief Williams called out for attention; she was surprised to fine two scientist survivors in the building. One was incoherent, kept one about destroyers and the world ending. The other gave some answers, the beacon had been moved this morning, just before the attack, it should still be at the space-port. She also learnt that possibly another Turian had been around – the blabbering one mentioned him repeatedly. Alenko had asked if they meant Nihlus, but the she didn't know whether he just raving or not. She hoped so. They moved away, telling them to re-lock the door.

"Chief, on point; I'll take up the rear." She was feeling tired, which was not a good sign, she needed to get moving again; get the adrenaline flowing.

Just around the corner, a gunshot resounded around them. They all tensed as one. But nothing happened, no movement, no ambush. It was silent.

"No animals." Alenko muttered.

"I agree it's too quiet." Shepard responded. "Let's get moving, we need to get to the space-port. Just watch out for each other."

The group moved on, slower now, unsure where the shot had come from.

Ashley stopped ahead of her, when she rounded a bend, staring ahead, and mouth open.

"What is it?" Shepard asked, moving up.

"What the hell is that?" Ashley asked, gesturing with her weapon. Shepard looked and gulped. It was the same cuttlefish shaped vessel she had seen on the distress call.

"No idea, but it looks like a ship of some kind." She replied, looking down her scope.

"Damn, it's massive!" Ashley gasped.

"Hostiles below us!" Shepard shouted pushing her companions both backwards with a biotic push as gunfire flew at them. She nearly yelled at them for being so stupid, they were at the top of rise and _very_ exposed; she didn't have the time to though.

However she wasn't so lucky. Her side flared as something struck her. "Shit, we need fire down on them!" She jumped flat and ignored the pain in her side. The view down the scope was a group of six of the Geth things and about the same number of the zombie-like things. She cursed to herself; she would have to think of a better name for them later. She fired and one of the former humans went down. The others had recovered and moved up, taking cover as she took down another. She caught Alenko looking her for moment as she looked away from her scope to get the full battlefield in view. The chief's rifle took down another husk – oh, that's a good name, she thought – but the Geth hadn't attacked. They had bunkered down – shit.

She returned to her scope and took down another husk. The husks seemed to be having trouble with the muddy slope, groping at the incline as they got closer. Which was a help to them, Alenko was able to push the back with his biotics, allowing the chief to rake them with bullets. Without breaking her stride, Shepard adjusted her aim and hit one Geth right on the flash-light. The odd liquid erupted backwards. The other Geth returned fire, but they were shooting up hill, most of the shots sailed by; the ones that did near them were deflected by the shielding of their armour. Shepard fired twice more, before the Geth charged forward. It was a stupid move, even for synthetics, out in the open they were cut down with ease. Their strong shielding was no help.

"Damn Shepard, you're a great shot." Ashley said as they hustled down the slope. "Is there anything you cannot do?"

"Yeah, I'm a shit driver." Shepard replied with a smirk. '_Plus I'm mentally unsound and like killing_' was added silently.

"If that's the only thing your not good at, can I marry you?" Ashley laughed a big smile on her face.

"Don't tempt me chief, I might take you up on that." The smirk got wider as Ashley's face dropped.

"Oh my chief, looks like she called you there!" Alenko couldn't help but laugh.

"Calm down guys, something's not right ahead." Shepard's voice dropping all humour, she signalled for Alenko to go out wide. Within moments, Shepard instincts were proven right.

"Oh hell Shepard; it's Nihlus." Shepard ran forward – the Turian corpse was clearly the Spectre, with a gunshot wound to back of the head.

"You know this Turian?" Ashley spat the word Turian; clearly not a fan of Turians she noted.

"Yeah, his name was Nihlus, a Spectre." Shepard replied, moving forward and bent down to check his pulse with the sensors in the tips of her armoured fingers. "Shit, I think he's been dead a while. Explain why he hadn't yelled in my ear for the past 15 minutes." She stood, after recovering the Turian version of dog-tags from around Nihlus' neck.

"What now commander?" Alenko asked.

"We have to keep going – get to the beacon." Shepard made a note on her omni-tool for someone to pick up the body. "Something tells me the Geth are after the beacon."

"Yes ma'am." Alenko was wondering how the commander could be so calm, it was clear on his expression.

"Ashley, I need your advice. What's the quickest way to the space-port?" Shepard pocketed the dog-tags and hefted her sniper rifle.

"Easy, take the train." She replied, pointing behind Shepard. "It should only take ten minutes from here tops. If we went on foot it could take forty-fifty minutes."

"Right, lead the way." Shepard switched from sniper to shotgun, seeing that the building was tight. "Watch for flash-lights."

Shepard followed Ashley, about five feet away, as she weaved into the building and past a bunch of large shipping crates. A group of Geth, including one larger type they hadn't seen before were camped on the train and the platform. With a few arm and hand signals, Shepard arranged for the ambush. Her in the middle, the others spread out to either side of the warehouse entrances. Shepard breathed in and then launched a singularity in the middle of the Geth. Some avoided it by being too far away – the larger one included – but the platform was cleared with the surprise attack. The Geth didn't even fire a shot at first, but they recovered faster than any organic group would and Shepard realised that she was out in the open. She dived to one side, her barriers taking damage, her already injured side flared again as it hit the wall. Her assault rifle beeped, saying that it was cooled down enough to use, fucking wonderful timing, she thought; as bullets tore at the wall she hid behind. The others were dealing with the smaller Geth, but the larger one had clearly identified her as the biggest threat.

Time for a crazy risk, she smiled to herself. She shored up her barriers, diverting as much strength as she could – hoping she didn't collapse from effort. Taking a deep breath, she charged out of cover, hearing Alenko shout at her to not be stupid but ignoring him. The larger Geth seemed surprised by the tactic and didn't adjust his aim, in fact it stopped firing. A smaller Geth stepped out into her way, gun raised – she fired, shotgun blasting it out of the way. The big Geth did open fire now, but its aim was off, some shots struck her barrier causing it to shimmer, but not break. The auto-pump on the gun worked and she fired again, hitting the big Geth in the right side, it twisted, but the aim never faltered. She could feel her barrier weakening. Her shotgun fired again, knocking the Geth backwards – its gun now firing into the air. She dropped her shotgun and rammed into it. Despite the fact it was over a foot taller then her, and probably weighed more than a ton, the discharge of her barrier was focused into it, which sent it crashing over the railing on the track – which was powered up and fried the Geth, before it slipped off the track and hit the floor ten feet below. She leaned on the bent railing panting; her biotic use had taken it out of her.

"Shepard! Are you okay?" Ashley ran up to her, worry on her face. "Oh man, you're bleeding!" Shepard looked down at herself, she had been hit a couple of times, but she still couldn't feel it – she knew she would as soon as the adrenaline wore off.

"Yeah, I'm fine, barrier took most of it." She replied. "Not used a barrier like that for a while." She wiped some sweat off her forehead. "I'm going to be sore as hell later to pay for it though."

"I'd say – that was crazy!" Ashley shook her head. "How the hell did you keep your barrier up under that level of fire?"

"Practice makes perfect chief." She looked at the bleeding injuries. "Well, almost." She retrieved her shotgun. "Let's get going." Ignoring the look of concern that Alenko gave her; there was no time for moping about talking comparing wounds.

"Yes ma'am." Was all he said.

_Eden Prime Spaceport_

True to Ashley's word, the train only took 10 minutes. However the space-port station was swarming with Geth, who fired at them as the arrived. Alenko looked amazed to see Shepard put up a barrier around all three of them.

"Get to cover; I can't keep this up long!" She yelled; strain clear in her voice and on her face. Alenko and Ashley followed her to cover firing back as they moved – both of Shepard's hands raised to generate the barrier coverage, so she couldn't have returned fire herself. They reached cover and Shepard dropped the barrier, sweating pouring down her face.

"Commander, you need to rest." Alenko said to her. She shook her head.

"No time – look!" She pointed to just behind them. There was a bomb behind them and it was a damn big one. "We need to sweep the area and disable any we find."

"Can you disarm bombs as well?" Ashley asked, serious this time.

"No, but I can draw them away from Alenko and you; as you work on them." Shepard pulled her assault rifle from her back. "As long as this thing doesn't overheat on me again."

"Shepard, you cannot keep using your biotics; you'll burn out – you could kill yourself!" He warned her.

"I have used my biotics a lot more than this before lieutenant." She replied with a snarl to her voice, she knew her limits and didn't like being questioned. "I will be fine; just worry about the bombs." With that she bounded up the nearby set of steps and opened fire, quickly followed by a warp field thrown at another target.

"Chief, watch my back; I'll get the bombs." Alenko shouted behind her.

Ashley opened fire to cover Alenko as he moved to bomb. Luckily it was a simple trigger, a timer that was easy to hack and shut off, it only took thirty seconds. They could obviously hear her buying them time. The right side of the platform had plenty of cover, the supports arched down at an angle and shipping crates stacked along the wall. Her rifle blazed fire, taking down a handful of Geth. Thankfully it seemed that there wasn't anymore of those big ones about.

Ashley was shooting behind her as Alenko moved to next bomb; which meant he had to run across an open bridge over the tracks. Shepard knew that she and Ashley had to keep the Geth from firing at him. Neither of them could disable those bombs. She saw Alenko out of the corner of his eye, moving down the other platform towards a bomb and taking looking at her; rather than the task. Her aim and biotics were both great but staring at her like that was going to get him wounded or killed. She was certainly going to have to have a word with him when they were back on the Normandy.

Soon the action died down, no more were Geth left. Or bombs, Shepard had not found any on the other platform. Though a group of three bombs – at the end of the left-hand platform – suggested that they hadn't finished placing the bombs into position yet; which was lucky. She was waiting for them to finish up, sitting on a bench and applying some medi-gel to a series of wounds. She looked up as he and Ashley approached.

"Got all the bombs?" Her voice was still strained, she knew, but not from pain. Her biotics needed a rest.

"Yes ma'am." Ashley replied. "He's good, might had to knick him to unlock my apartment – the lock keeps going on the fritz." She laughed, but then saw the look Shepard gave her. "Shit, skipper you look like hell." Ashley's tone going all business; thankfully.

"Thanks chief, but I'll be fine; been through worse." Shepard finished with her medi-gel. "Come on, we still have to find the beacon." She grabbed her rifle off the bench and stood.

"Just go right to Chakwas when get back ma'am." Alenko could only follow in her wake though. She ignored him and moved on. They reached a ledge, with a ramp off to one side, below was clearly the beacon they had came for. Around it was a group of at least twenty zombies. No Geth though; finally, some luck.

"Bloody husks." She murmured mostly to herself. "Would rather fight more Geth."

Alenko seemed agree, if his face was any indication, but he didn't say anything as the husks – as she'd called them – charged at them; roaring in their dry-throated way as they approached. She opened fire, moments late Ashley – then Alenko – followed suit. She cursing loudly – her rifle was overheating again – saying someone was going to pay for screwing with her gun. But she simply dropped it and brought up her shotgun; throwing a strong warp into the nearest two husks as she did. Tearing them down with ease, the sheer power she still could summon, even when exhausted, scared to worry Alenko slightly; but the others were glad of it. The field the warp generated slowed the husks down – which the ramp did anyway – forcing them, because of its shape, into a narrow path and corner; were their gunfire couldn't really miss. Which was lucky, the numbers could have overwhelmed them otherwise.

Soon it was silent again; the only sound was their ragged breathing. Shepard moved first, scooping up her rifle and attaching it to her armour; then she moved – shotgun at the ready – down the ramp. She kicked every husk as she past it, making sure it was dead.

"All clear." She finally called, looking not around, but right at the beacon.

Alenko and Ashley could see why – it was glowing.

"It wasn't down anything like that when we went through for our patrol." Ashley said squinting at it.

"Something must have activated it." Alenko put forward as he moved to stand next to Ashley. Shepard was not listening to them, she was calling for an urgent quick up. Ashley looked at her, swallowed then moved towards her, calling at her as she moved.

"Roger that Shepard, Normandy ETA 5 minutes." Joker replied to her pick up call.

"Get Chakwas Joker, we need to be checked over." She said, looking at Ashley as she approached, wondering what she wanted.

Alenko hadn't followed – but it was suddenly clear: he couldn't. Something was stopping him. The beacon started to pulse with energy: it was pulling him in! Then her eyes widened as she saw Alenko struggling not to be _pulled_ towards the beacon.

"Commander?" Ashley looked confused; Ashley could not see what was happening behind her. She ran forward without thinking, past Ashley and seized Alenko around the waist – only to be dragged along within him!

"Shit!" She yelled, drawing on her biotics she planted her feet and swung herself around; throwing Alenko away from her.

She kept spinning, her balance gone as the beacon pulled her in. She felt herself being drawn off the ground, her limbs not responding – the beacon was on control, she could do nothing.

Suddenly her head felt like was being split apart – the pain was close to Akuze – she screamed; hearing Ashley warning Alenko not to touch her. But it sounded so far away. Then something happened.

Visions; war; death; battle; slaughter – it was all unclear, flying by so fast; then pain peaked.

'_We cannot stop them! It's too much! Retreat! Our fleet is gone!'_ Voices screamed in her head, most of it was unintelligible. _'Where are the avatars? The fleet is gone!'_

Images flashed by, some of them very clear. Shapes like the ship they had seen. Odd shapes being torn to pieces. War on scale she had never imagined; let alone _seen and heard_.

The voices and screams reached a crescendo; she followed their example and screamed again; then it all went black.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Not all the chapters in this will be over 9,000 words like the last one! This is a kind-of "getting to know my Shepard a bit better" chapter (her moods will get more, well, lets just say frantic for now, and in line with her background when the action gets going again). It's not all she is, as her reasons for doing things will get expanded upon as this gets goes. My second OC (Han is the first) will arrive this chapter.

Also, I would like to give a bit of credit where it's due. Some of Elizabeth's personality was inspired by the utterly fantastic Dark Energy series by Melaradark and some of the character interactions were inspired by the also rather amazing In Love and War by Rockycombo. If you haven't read these stories I highly recommend them!

Lastly, I would like to thank everyone who has read; reviewed; added to favourites; or followed this story! Many thanks!

2 – Do you know Shepard?

_Citadel Arrival _

Alenko was worried. They had got Shepard to the Normandy; straight to the medi-bay even. It had taken her fifteen hours to wake up. He was beginning to think that she wouldn't wake up at all. She has been quite disorientated and confused; which was unsurprising really. Thankfully the injuries she received on Eden Prime had been mostly stopped by her armour; only two hits had penetrated past the hardsuit and caused any damage, which was luckily as they were very slight and was repaired with ease.

He wondered about her though, she told Chakwas about visions given to her by the beacon; images and sounds of death and destruction. It was painful to see, she had already witnessed so much death and now be imprinted with more didn't seem right to him. She was – outwardly anyway – taking it on the chin. Talking to people, trying to let them know that she was alright. She even made a point of welcoming Ashley into the crew; which made her happy to be greeted so warmly, especially by a war hero. She smiled at Ashley, who was gushing about meeting a recipient of the Star of Terra. It seemed at odds with her normal cold persona; but maybe that was the point? He knew that Shepard hated showing weakness, so it could be that she was acting okay to turn people's attention away from her. It wouldn't be the first time someone had done this.

If she was truly okay with what she had seen, well, maybe she was. Though he didn't know much about her past, it was well known that she was born on Mindoir and had been there during the slaver raid. It could well be that witnessing – _participating_ – in such an event had hardened her to things around her. This chain of thought worried him even more; what if she refused help when she actually needed it? He resolved to speak to Chakwas later.

After having a meal and a large energy drink, he followed Shepard up the stairs to the CIC. Joker greeted her when she got to the cockpit, saying she had good timing.

His first view of the Citadel was amazing; the sheer scale took his breath away. It dwarfed even the hulking Asari dreadnaught – The Destiny Ascension – by a large factor. The ward-arms each contain a cities worth of buildings. It was undoubtedly the largest constructed thing he had ever seen. He noticed Shepard seemed less impressed, maybe she had been here before? You never knew and with some of the assignments she had been on, it was certainly possible.

Within minutes they were docking and Captain Anderson giving orders over the intercom; the ground teams from Eden Prime were to be suited up and meet him in the human embassy. Everyone else had 24 hours of shore leave. He really wanted to go exploring; but duty called.

He overheard Shepard remarking that she knew a few decent clubs, if she time she might head to one; though she cautioned the crewmember she talking to about going to a place called Chora's Den – she called it an overpriced shithole with piss-poor pole dancers. She went to clubs with pole dancers? That was not something he could see her doing, but then again, how well did he really know the commander? Maybe she got drunk to drown her memories? Paid people to take them away, at least for a little while? Given what she had seen; slavers taking slaves and killing those who they couldn't profit from… Alenko thought that he might get drunk every chance he had if he'd witnessed half of what she'd likely seen.

The lift down to c-sec was long and monotonous; broken up only by Ashley complaining about the lift music, which caused Shepard to laugh and shake her head. It was an odd sound really; hearing her laugh openly. Personally he had nothing against the music being piped into the lift. That said he could hear _why_ some people would be annoyed by it.

The presidium was another sight to behold; it had artificial day/night cycle which was something he had heard about, but never seen. No human space-stations had implemented it yet. Shepard made a comment about it being confusing to your body-clock. She had noticed him staring at the "sky". Anderson had gone off to meet with the human ambassador – Donnel Udina – telling Shepard to take them to the bar by the embassy. She saluted and gestured at them to follow after the captain had left.

"Come on, I know the place he means." She started walking. "Never been in though; too up-tight for me."

"You prefer the dirty clubs then Shepard?" Ashley joked, Shepard laughed and nodded.

"Something like that!"

"Ha! You're full of surprises ma'am!" Ashley laughed as well.

"Where're we heading commander?" He asked. Surprised the sudden openness the Shepard was displaying; he followed Shepard's arm as she pointed.

"A bar just over there; well I say just – it's about a ten minute walk." Her pace was quick, but she seemed lazy in her strides. Not quite relaxed; but not tense either. He noticed some other races gave them a wide birth, not that he blamed them; three armed Alliance marines could be intimidating. Some might even know who Shepard was; she had gained a bit of a _reputation_.

"Shepard!" A voice called out, breaking his train of thought. Shepard stopped and looked towards the voice "Shepard you crazy bitch, it _is_ you!"

An Asari surprised him by bundling into Shepard with a laugh.

"Raven, I thought you went back to Thessia?" Shepard said when she untangled herself from the blue limbs.

"I did, but that was 3 years ago; I've been reassigned – again." The tone she used on the word "again" showing her _extreme_ displeasure. "Damn incident should've bought me a choice; but _noo_!" A large smile crept onto her face. "Fancy meeting you here though and with _people_. I thought you were a loner when not on duty?"

"Probably still am; not that they will tell me anything!" Shepard returns the smile. "Oh shit, where are my manners? These are some crew from the Normandy – Lieutenant Kaiden Alenko and Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams. Guys this is an old friend; Raven."

"Only 'friend' is it! Tssk, Tssk!" The Asari laughed wildly, so he wasn't sure if she was joking, or whether the commander had been intimate with her. "Anyway; nice to meet you, hardly get to meet the people Shepard works with." She turned back to Shepard. "And who you calling old!?"

"Ha! You of course you nutter!" Shepard laughed and tackled her onto a nearby bench. "That stunt with that Krogan could've killed you!" The Asari laughed pushing Shepard off her, spilling her onto the ground around the seat.

"It worked though didn't it?" The Asari saw his and Ashley's faces at their antics and laughed harder. "Clearly they haven't seen this playful side of you Liz; they look like that cat you keep mentioning!" Shepard fell back to floor laughing.

"The Cheshire Cat!" They both took ages to calm down; clearly an inside joke.

"Ah crap, my side hurts." Shepard winced as she stood; Raven looked at her quizzically. "Took fire less than a day ago." The Asari stood, hands on hips.

"You idiot; you could hurt yourself again!" She admonished Shepard. "You and your damn death wish!"

"It isn't a wish; I just attract gunfire." Shepard smiled weakly but this "Raven" didn't seem too convinced.

"As long as you don't fall over on me again…"

"That was a one off; I had just been hit by a sniper!" Shepard crossed her arms, cutting her off. Hit by a sniper? Kaiden blinked; she _had_ done more then he could've guessed. Raven didn't answer, simply shaking her head and muttered 'damn crazy bitch'.

"How'd you two meet?" Ashley broke the ice for him.

"On a mission; it's classified information though, sorry." Raven smiled at her, he saw that Ashley flinched and that the Asari noticed. "We ended up get pinned down for 24 hours before air-support arrived. We got quite close because of it."

"How close?" Ashley asked, voice getting an odd tinge to it; which was noticed.

"Ashley Williams! That's a little personal!" Shepard shook her head. "Sorry Raven; Ash hasn't worked with other races before."

"No offense taken. To answer your question; we got quite close." She smiled wickedly at Shepard, who groaned and face-palmed. The cold side of her seemed to have gone completely. Was it an act? Was it simply she didn't want to connect to people who she saw as ones who might get in the way, or be killed before they could become friends? Or was she simply able to connect with other species – people who weren't _human_ – better? It was another question to bring to Chakwas when he had the time.

"Thanks for advertising that to the whole station!" She shook her head again. Kaiden saw Ashley pale slightly at the thought of Shepard with the Asari. He found her sort of liked the idea; but also was thrown by it. Stupid male thoughts!

"Come on, it's not that rare for humans and Asari to have sex." Raven grinned even wider; if that was possible. Alenko saw Shepard's mouth drop and Ashley pale.

"Fucking hell! Raven!" Shepard cursed loudly. "Thanks for spoiling my crewmate's day and not to mention their minds!"

"Not a problem. You crazy bit…!" Raven was tackled by Shepard again, cutting her off mid-word.

_Presidium Concourse_

Ashley groaned inwardly. She hadn't expected the commander to know an Asari; let alone to have had a relationship with one! She didn't see the attraction herself – what with the tentacle heads and all. But she held her tongue; it was hard, but she held it. She could see that even Kaiden was both intrigued and put off by the idea. She certainly wouldn't want an alien poking around her private parts; let alone in her head. She scowled as Shepard tackled the Asari again; aware that the commotion had drawn some eyes to them. Though most people didn't care, they sauntered by barely sparing them a look. In fact the only people that paid any real attention were a group of humans that openly stared at them.

A few Asari smiled at the interaction. One close by, likely another commando going her – stupidly tight fitting – uniform, commented that not many humans understood that for an Asari touch had different social meanings than a humans. Shepard seemed to know this; not reacting at all when this "Raven" put a hand over Shepard's – admittedly armoured – breast with a smile. Raven whispered into Shepard's ear; which caused her eyes to widen and a gasp of surprise to emit from her mouth. Shepard lightly shoved the Asari back with a laugh.

Well, at least they had stopped rolling around the floor.

The fact that she called Shepard a 'crazy bitch' and she didn't respond except with laughter made her feel a bit angry. But then; she had only known the commander for a while. It made her aware that though she knew the commander, she didn't _know_ her that well. For a reason she couldn't really place their relationship really irked her. Ashley wasn't sure if it was the human and alien interaction; or that she might have an undiscovered homophobic side to her. Or it could be something as simple as she didn't like not being that close with someone who was, quite frankly, a hero. No matter what anyone else said; she knew people Shepard had saved over the years. Her cold, at times almost emotionless, manner could simply be a case of hiding from her past.

Though, the more she thought about it; it became clear that Shepard was _happy_. The previous smiles that she had seen her do were in combat. The smiles on the Normandy seemed to have been forced; though Ashley could reason that the commander was still hurting and putting on a nice "face" for the benefit of the crew. Plus it was her choice; she might not like it, but she would accept it – she was good military in that way. Seeing Shepard with the Asari; it was one of the only times she had seen her looking truly happy.

She also recalled the moment that Doctor Chakwas had removed Shepard's helmet back on the Normandy; the scars had made her gasp – they covered half her face! She had no idea that the commander had been so badly injured. You heard stories, but they were mostly tales of how she was seemingly un-killable. Could take on entire armies herself and come out on top with only minor wounds; if any. It was clear now that this was an exaggeration; Shepard had been _hurt_.

When Alenko had told her that she was covered in scars like that; he had seen her in the shower by accident before. She wasn't sure what to make of that, but Chakwas had simply nodded and said that the bullet wounds would just be some more amongst many. Then Chakwas had sent Kaiden out and got her help get Shepard out of her armour. She saw some more of the scars and felt sorrow come unbidden. Chakwas had taken pity on her and tried to explain away some of the scars; this one was gained on Elysium; this on Akuze. It was the scar from Akuze that got her. A flame like scar spread up the woman's body, from her left thigh, up around her back, over her left arm and finally stopping around her left eye. She had asked how she had survived such an injury. Chakwas had told her that she nearly didn't; Shepard had flat-lined twice when air-lifted off Akuze – only the sheer force of her willpower had kept her going.

Part of her felt glad that Shepard had no family left to see her in such a state; but regretted that thought instantly.

The Asari said goodbye and traded some contact details with Shepard just before she left. Shepard then continued to lead them to the nearby bar. She agreed with the 'too uptight' summary earlier; the people looked at them as if they shouldn't be here. Then they seemed to recognise Shepard and settled back down; it seemed being a war hero – or just a cold, scarred, violent bitch – did have some benefits.

Shepard ordered strong whiskey; Alenko water and she had a beer. She looked at Shepard and knew that something was still wrong. She had that distant look in her eyes again; the one that had gone whilst she was interacting with the Asari – Raven.

"Something up commander?" She asked. Fearing that it was whatever the beacon had done to her.

"What? Sorry, I was miles away."

"I asked if something was up commander."

"Yeah, I cannot get the images from the beacon out of my head." Shepard rubbed her temples; then gulped down half the whiskey. "It's a fucking nightmare that won't stop." It was clear it was distressing her.

"You need a break ma'am?" Ashley hoped that was the right thing to say.

"No, I cannot take a break. We need to track down whoever did this." Shepard downed the other half of the whiskey, the coldness had returned to her voice in full swing again. "I know that the second ground team got a name of someone; someone who Anderson knew about. But I don't know much more than that." She put the glass down; realising it was empty. "We will know more when we meet with Udina."

"Right, do you know when will be meeting with Udina?" Alenko asked.

"Whenever Anderson gives me a call." Shepard checked her chrono. "Which should be anytime now." Ashley drained her beer, moments later Alenko finished his water.

"Do you know what to expect at all?" She asked Shepard.

"Not really; I have met Udina – I don't like him and the feeling seems mutual." Shepard cracked her neck. "Of the councillors themselves; I have only met Tevos – the Asari councillor – once. It was a quick meeting; she didn't even really know who I was, just that I had saved a bunch of Asari commandos and was getting a small honour."

"You met the Asari councillor?" Alenko gasped.

"As I say, it was quick; she might not even remember me." Shepard shrugged. "Not that I blame her, not really; she's a busy woman."

"You're quite forgiving skipper." Ashley smiled ever so slightly.

"Not always chief; just when I know there's a reason behind things." Shepard was going to say more; but her omni-tool beeped. Shepard looked at it and sighed. "It's Anderson; we have to get to the gone." She stood and before anyone could say anything; paid for the drinks.

The proceedings were boring as hell. Ashley decided; without any doubt. The meeting with Udina caused her to snarl to herself; he was a complete ass and she could see why Shepard had taken a disliking to him. They had a few hours to kill before the hearing with the council, Shepard suggested going to try and find a few places she knew. Without anything else to do; she and Kaiden agreed as they would be able to see some of the – mind-bogglingly huge – station, without the danger of getting lost. She hadn't realised that she voiced her thoughts until Shepard laughed bitterly and said that she didn't know _that_ much of the Citadel.

Following Shepard out of the embassy, they heard a loud – yet monotone – voice complaining about somebody called 'The Consort'. Stealing his secrets and the like; this seemed to annoy Shepard. She said that the Consort was a powerful Asari who offered her services to those who could pay; she didn't explain what said services entailed though.

Ashley asked how much and coughed – the figure was more than her year's salary! She couldn't resist asking Shepard if she had met the Consort; she shook her head and said no, she was high-profile enough, but didn't fancy spending that amount of money. They headed away from the embassy and followed Shepard over a bridge; the lake below was strangely flowing, though it didn't look like there was a current. She saw an odd, multi-limbed, bug-like creature off to one side; she guessed that it was one of the Keepers that she had heard about. This was confirmed when two people mentioned that their offices had been rearranged five times in one week; for no given reason by them.

Shepard pointed to very attractive – why did she think that? – Asari by a door; who was greeting a man dressed in a very expensive looking suit. He was ushered inside quickly.

"That's the Consort's chambers; she has a bunch of attendants working for her." Shepard said.

"What does she do for them – is she a high class prostitute?" Ashley voiced her opinion. Shepard whirled on her, not angry, more worried.

"I wouldn't let an Asari hear you say that; a Consort isn't a prostitute." Shepard looked around, checking to see if anyone was around. "I will admit that I have heard rumours that she sometimes does have sex with those see her. That is rare if it does happen; she is more of talk-it-out person." Shepard frowned. "I don't really know exactly what she does; but I wouldn't insult her – she's well respected amongst the Asari."

"Shepard? Commander Shepard?" Ashley was surprised to see _that_ Asari moving towards them. Shepard looked around confusion on her face.

"Yes, sorry, but do I know you?"

"No commander, you don't know me. I'm Nelyna one of Consort Sha'ira acolytes." The Asari titled her head to one side, one arm extended; both motions were something that Shepard returned, grasping the Asari's arm at the elbow. "Interesting to see a human knows something about our more formal greetings. But, I digress. I was asked to bring you to see Sha'ira; she wishes to speak with you."

"Speak with me? Do you know what about?" Shepard frowned.

"I'm afraid not commander; she just asked for you." Nelyna replied, tone apologetic.

"What about my companions?" Shepard nodded at her and Alenko.

"They're welcome to come with you commander; though I request they wait outside the chambers themselves." Nelyna smiled. "Please, follow me."

_The Consort's Chambers_

Shepard was slightly confused, but part of her had always wanted to meet the Consort; though another part of her didn't. She couldn't really place her finger on what nervousness was about; eventually she put it down to the fact that ever since Eden Prime she had been on edge. They had been waiting for about fifteen minutes, when Nelyna exited the Consorts chamber.

"I'm sorry for the wait commander; Sha'ira will see you now." Nelyna looked at Ashley and Kaiden. "Can I get your squad mates something to eat or drink?" She heard them both decline.

"Don't worry; I don't think this will take long." She smiled at them. She followed Nelyna, who introduced her then left; the door slid shut behind her. The room was large, off to the right was large corner sofa; the opposite wall had – holy shit – a pleasure pod. An Asari, dressed in an elegant – not to mention form-fitting – blue dress was walking towards. She was stunning; with only a few facial markings. A smile came over her face as approached.

"So you are the formidable Commander Shepard in the flesh." Her voice was poised, refined; yet had a distinct hint of sensuality about it. Shepard liked Asari, it came from her sexual orientation; but this Asari seemed quite unnerving to her. Her hand instinctively went to the butt of her pistol; even though she wouldn't need it.

"You have me at a disadvantage it seems." Was all she could formulate for a reply.

"Not really commander; I know you by reputation only." Sha'ira smiled and stopped half an arm's length away, glancing down at Shepard's hand and its location. "Which is a very mixed thing; it must be said."

"I cannot say that surprises me." Shepard returns the smile. "I have done things in past that most people would not quite proud of." Sha'ira extends her arm and strokes her scarred cheek. Shepard cannot help but relax, hand moving away from her pistol.

"I see through you Shepard. I can see your strength; the strength you keep on display and that you keep hidden. These strengths are what kept you alive when everyone around you was dying. You alone survived. You will continue to survive. You are not invincible, yet you have survived things that would kill a lesser person."

Shepard could not help but step back.

"You're talking about Akuze." She felt a trickle of fear run down her neck.

"Yes commander. I know you have told no one what truly happened there." Sha'ira gave her a look of sorrow. "Yet, it is clear to me that you have no reason to blame yourself; it was your first command."

"How do you know this?" She was now really worried. _That was not public knowledge._

"This may be who you are, but it is not who you will become. It only forms the basis for your future greatness. Remember this when doubt descends, Commander."

"I don't understand what you mean."

"Then allow me to show you." Sha'ira stepped up Shepard and took her head in her hands. "If I can show you I have seen."

"I… I will admit you're scaring me Sha'ira." Shepard's breathing was getting heavy due nerves.

"Trust me; I will not harm you." Shepard tried to relax. "Relax commander, open yourself to the universe. Embrace eternity." She could see Sha'ira's eyes go pitch black; felt the subtle touch at the back of her mind. Forcing herself to relax, her vision slowly blended with what Sha'ira wanted her to see.

_Then she saw it; the grey damaged buildings on Akuze; the overturned rovers; smashed shuttles; torn bodies littering the ground; marines running around, yelling and firing wildly at three huge Maws. She saw herself – what the hell? – gesturing giving orders to fall back to the shuttles. An eruption of earth signalled the arrival of yet another towering monster; she flinched at the memory. The fourth Thresher arrived and set up a group of cowering marines, the creatures spiked appendages had torn through them with ease. Then; it looked right at her; strange pale white eyes staring into her._

_Wait! Thresher Maws couldn't see per se; they used vibrations and harmonics that humans couldn't feel to find their prey – her, in the case – they had no use for true eyes underground!_

'_You were being observed.' Sha'ira's thought came from all around her. 'I know not by whom. One of my acolytes showed me this memory; the person she had seen it in was using a false name and credentials. We have been unable to track him down.'_

'_I don't know what to say.' Was all Shepard could think back; mentally screaming as she saw the Maw closest to her – it's just a memory, one that isn't even mine – spat acid. Even though it wasn't real, she could still feel the burning sensation. Sha'ira seemed to sense this and cut off the meld, carefully; but quickly._

"I'm sorry commander; I should have cut the meld before…" Sha'ira started; stopped by Shepard waving her hand at her.

"It's not your fault; you didn't know which one was me until I recognised myself."

"True, but even so, I should have been more sensitive." Sha'ira let her go and the helped to the sofa. "Sit a moment; I shall get you some water."

"Thanks." She shook her head, trying to clear it. Shepard couldn't help but think that she _should've_ been more sensitive. Anger rose in her throat, which nearly spilled out; but she managed to get a hold of herself. Saying or doing something to anger the Consort after she had helped her wasn't right. Even her cold emotional state wouldn't let her do something like that.

Sha'ira returned with a shaped glass – full of twists and very elegant, the design was clearly Asari – of water. Shepard took it gratefully; noticing the door opening and her squad mates following Nelyna into the room. She hadn't even heard Sha'ira summon them. Ashley saw her looking shook up and her hand went to her pistol.

"Commander; sorry I cannot be of more help in this matter." Sha'ira stood by Shepard's side, hand on her shoulder. "If I discover anything more, I will let you know." She smiled. "I have a favour to ask of you, commander."

"What is it Sha'ira?" She downed the water; then spoke before Sha'ira could. "Considering the information you have just given me, I will help; no strings attached." This comment caused both Ashley and Kaiden to frown; they didn't know and she wouldn't try to explain either. It was too personal.

"Well, I have an old friend Septimus Oraka; who wanted me to more than I can." Sha'ira signalled her thanks to Nelyna, who left the room. "Suffice to say – as I respect his privacy too much to say more – I would like for you to talk to him. Appeal to his to honour and get him to come to speak with me." Shepard nodded.

"I know of him; where will I find him?" Said replied, standing as Sha'ira took the glass from her and placed it on a small side table.

"In Chora's Den drowning his sorrows." Sha'ira replied stepping aside to allow her to move away from the sofa.

"I'll find him and talk to him for you." Shepard tilted her head to side. "Though we have a meeting with council soon; it will have to wait 'til after that."

"Of course commander; thank you for assistance." Shepard was surprised when the Asari – who she was sure was a matriarch, not that she would say anything – took her in a gentle hug. "Remember my words." Shepard nodded to her as they took their leave.

"Are you alright commander, you look a little pale?" Ashley was concerned for her that much was clear. Shepard felt not at all fine – but she was trying not to show it. She didn't know if she was successful or not; so resorted to a part truth.

"I will be chief; just got some news that shook me up is all." Shepard replied; face set in a stoic expression, voice deliberately devoid of emotion to be clear that she didn't want to talk about. "Come on let's go shopping to cheer ourselves up." She swore she heard Kaiden groan behind her.

A/N2: Thanks for reading! I think it should be noted that whilst I do have an "overarching plan" for this story that is separate from the cannon, it isn't going to impact that much. I did have an entire separate story partway done, which was going to intertwine with events in this one; however this became too much to handle at once, so I scaled down. Though I might review it and revive parts of it at a later date.

In regards to my update schedule, I'm working on the eighth chapter and revising the third at the moment; however as I'm editing this myself (no beta reader, so all mistakes are mine)… it could take a while to get things going. Work keeps me very busy during the week (7.30am to 5pm days tire you out!), so I tend to only get to work on this for a few hours –sometimes less – during the week. I'm babbling a bit… well, lets say it will probably take me a couple of weeks to get the next chapter ready, and this will probably be the general "main chapter" timeline for this effort. I do plan on adding a few shorter, interlude-like, chapters in to break things up a bit. That way you don't get too much action, or too much talking, in one lump.

Little spoiler for the next chapter – don't piss of Shepard!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Small warning; there's some strong and bloody violence and strong language in this chapter.

Shameless plug time… If you haven't read Theodur's "Rhapsody in Blue" and "Thessian Rhapsody" I recommend that you do so – they are incredible reads (and thanks for the reviews Theodur!)! Now to people who mentioned Raven – yes, she will be back later on! All stuff owned by Bioware etc.

3 – Finding Evidence

_Council Chambers_

"Well, that was a complete fucking waste of time!" Shepard snarled, armoured fist slamming into a nearby pillar; the pain helped her focus. "No wonder, they listened their most trusted agent over ramblings of my visions!" Kaiden looked shocked; he probably hasn't seen me this angry before, she thought. But then again, I did just threaten to rip off one of Saren's mandibles and shove it up his arse…

"Easy Shepard, we might be able to salvage something from this." Udina frown at her, knowing her well enough to ease back. "We just have to find evidence to support us."

"How do will do that, sir?" Kaiden was the voice of reason; good thing to as her head was splitting in two!

"It won't easy, everything Saren touches is classified." Udina rubbed his chin, his eyes off in the distance thinking.

"What about that C-Sec officer we spoke to just before we met with council?" Kaiden spoke up again.

"Garrus? He might be able to help, he was asking for more time to finish his investigation; he might have been onto something." Shepard supplied, calming down a little. "But how do we find him; there's a lot of Turians in C-Sec?"

"I have a contact in C-Sec that might be able to help; his name's Harkin…" Udina started but Anderson pitched in.

"Forget it; they fired him last month, drinking on the job."

"Shit, any other leads?" Shepard rubbed her temples; her headache was back with a vengeance. Anderson smiled though; which was a good sign.

"Maybe; do you remember Barla Von?"

"Yeah, crazy Volus banker; tried to get me to start a set of three accounts that sounded mighty shady." Shepard replied, inwardly saying to herself that she was moments away from killing the annoying Volus.

"I believe he's an agent for the Shadow Broker…" Anderson got cut off this time.

"The who?" It was Ashley; who looked lost, but so was Shepard – she hadn't heard of this Shadow Broker either.

"He's an information broker, probably the biggest in the galaxy." Anderson replied, looking at them all in turn as he spoke. "No one knows who he is; or her; or them. But everyone agrees – politics in council space wouldn't work without him." He folded his arms. "Though, if Barla Von does work for him; his information won't come cheap."

"Great, do we anything else we might be able to look into?" Shepard asked.

"Nothing I'm afraid Shepard; I don't like going to the Shadow Broker but we need to stop Saren." Udina shook his head as he spoke. "Might still be able to get into the Spectres; this could still work." He looked at Shepard. "Shepard, find the evidence we need; I'll work out some things behind the scenes." Without a goodbye, he turned on his heel and stalked off.

"You might want to speak to Harkin anyway Shepard; he's an asshole, but he has his ear to the ground. He might be able to help you find Garrus." Anderson said when Udina was well out of ear-shot.

"Well, it's a start I suppose; any idea where I can find him?" Shepard enquired; hopeful that they might – just might – pull this off.

"He's likely to be in either Chora's Den or the Drunk Krogan." Anderson smiled. "He likes the more, shifty shall we say, clubs."

"Shifty? Chora's Den is more of a shift-hole." Shepard laughed at her attempt a joke; clearly knowing it was terrible, which caused the others to smile. Her anger clearing for a moment, her voice was less cold.

"Oh, that was _terrible_ skipper!" Ashley laughed. Anderson snorted.

"Jesus Shepard, you are incorrigible!" Kaiden said also laughing.

Laughter was good; helped keep the dark thoughts at bay. Maybe she should call Raven; she helped before, maybe she can do so again? Shepard knew she was losing – at least some – of her sanity after the incident with the beacon; she just hoped she could hold it together long enough to stop Saren. They had said their goodbyes to Anderson; Ashley and Alenko seemed hopeful, so they might just have a chance.

At the top of the steps leading up to council chamber proper Shepard noticed a Salarian crouched next to keeper; what the hell is he doing? She moved forward about to speak when…

"What's that guy up to?" Ashley asked.

"Who?" Kaiden asked in turn.

"That guy over by the keeper." Ashley returned; good eyes Shepard thought.

"Let's ask him and find out." She said, keeping moving towards the Salarian; who saw her coming.

"What… I wasn't. Never mind." The Salarian stuttered; his omni-tool winked out.

"What were you doing to that keeper?" Shepard went for broke.

"Keeper? I wasn't doing…"

"Don't get coy, I know what I saw!" Ashley snapped, stepping forward.

"Oh dear, I'm sorry." The Salarian stuttered again. "I don't… don't know if I should be talking to you; I don't know who you are."

"I'm Commander Shepard, Alliance Navy." Before anyone else could offer names, the Salarian spoke.

"Shepard? The war human war hero?" He blinked rapidly. "I'm Chorban. I have managed to develop a device to scan the keepers; can you believe that? Actual readings off the keepers!"

"I'm sorry, I don't know why that's such an achievement." Shepard stated simply, crossing her arms.

"Oh, well, you see all previous attempts to scan them seem to cause major distress; they seem capable of killing themselves and leaving no trace of genetic material." Chorban was waving his arms quite wildly. "All samples of tissue taken have also suffered the same fate; in response, it illegal to disturb them. I don't think my scanning disturbs them; however the authorities might see it differently."

"Why not let me scan them for you?" Shepard asked; for some reason she didn't like the idea of not knowing anything about the keepers, after all they ran the Citadel! Even Kaiden didn't object, so he must be thinking something similar. Ashley was silent, looking slightly confused by the conversation.

"Well, I don't see why not; it's not like they would try to arrest _you_ Commander – the offending officer would probably end up dead." Shepard didn't say anything; but Chorban tapped on his reactivated omni-tool. "There, I have sent you a copy of my scanning programme; just scan any keeper you see and I will send you a finder's fee when I get the data. Many thanks Commander!" With that he scurried off, humming a merry sounding tune to himself.

"That is one odd Salarian…" Shepard muttered.

_Ward Arm_

They knew where they had to go, it was no just a case of figuring out whom to go to, Shepard mused to herself. Knowing that Sha'ira wanted her to go to Chora's Den to speak to Septimus, she opted to head there to try and kill two birds with one stone. Upon stating her choice, Ashley groaned and muttered something about alien strippers; but Shepard ignored it. Kaiden said nothing as they followed her away from the area; she wondered briefly what he was thinking, but said nothing herself. She did scan a few keepers on her way though; everyone seemed to been looking the other way if they saw her coming – probably heard or saw, or both, the meeting with the council. Some of them even whispered 'The Butcher' as she passed by; she could ignore this as she was used to it. Ashley and Alenko seemed intimidated by it though.

Not that she really blamed them for that. When she had first been spat on, called a butcher by a family of marine who had died under her command; she had withdrawn from public view for a while. Her trial helped clear the air somewhat. The brass had admitted relying on out of date Intel and not providing enough air support. Her actions in the base were, however, _not_ excusable. The only way she could keep her rank, previous medals and career was to be re-assigned to the penal colony of Mernagh. Which was named after an Irish penal prisoner, back from Australia was itself a penal colony on earth. Such a transfer was a career dead-end. If she lasted the two-years in charge there, then – and only then – she would be given a chance to regain her career by doing black-letter military operations; missions so dangerous that they were suicide for all but the most experienced soldiers. Quite simply; they expected her to get killed.

When she survived, well, it upset the families that called her 'The Butcher'. Her superiors promoted her to Commander and gave her several high-profile black-ops missions. Including teaming up with an Asari Spectre and taking down several The Bleeding Hearts mercenary strongholds; in was during these missions when she met Raven.

She followed projected holographic signs to a taxi rank, quickly hiring one whilst she muttered a string of complaints about the lifts being really slow. This did cause Kaiden to laugh, which she took to meaning that he was still with them; even if he was being decidedly quiet.

She clambered aboard the taxi when it arrived; the others following her closely. Shepard typed in a few commands and the doors swung shut, they were jerked backwards slightly as the air-car moved off at high speed. The discussion within the air-car was distinctly short and rather sweet – or is that mean? – Shepard wondered; as Ashley took to firing questions about Raven at her. Kaiden joined in, but he seemed a little jealous though.

After arriving on the ward arm, a level above Chora's Den; to try to avoid being noticed, they failed within minutes. A reporter – Emily Wong – spotted Shepard seemingly a mile off and, practically, ran over shouting her surname as she did so. Ashley couldn't help smile as Shepard grumbled about damn reporters. The shouting also drew more attention to them; including a fan – who she found alarmingly well informed about her background, to the point of stalker – named Conrad Verner and C-Sec officer named Eddie Lang. The former was polite and asked for help; the latter two were mostly fawning over her, heaping her with praise. Shepard agreed to help the Emily – the cause to take down a local crime boss – and she also wrangled an exclusive interview at a later date; gaining Shepard some more funds for future use.

Kaiden seemed surprised at the attention she was getting; whereas Ashley was simply happy to hide behind her. Both were, for the most part anyway, ignored; apart from a group photo that one fan wanted. Shepard was used to the attention however was less here than on any human colony or space station. She was used to more people being afraid of her; hiding their children from her, that sort of thing. So it was actually quite refreshing to have people actually _praise_ her actions in public.

When they were alone again, she mentioned this; remarking her scars made it easy for people to recognise her. She didn't let them reply though; realising she had let something highly personal slip. Shaking her head and practically storming off to stand by a projection out into the ward arm; showing the bulk of the ward and station before them.

"Wow, big place." Kaiden said with a whistle.

"That your professional opinion Lt?" Ashley said with a laugh. Shepard smiled at them; neither of them had been here before.

"This station is home to millions of people and it's not even a tiny portion of each species population." She remarked.

"No wonder they don't have much time for humans; to busy dealing with their own problems." Ashley sounded a little angry.

"Why won't they like us chief? According to the old vids we have everything they want, blue oceans, beautiful women, this emotion called love." Shepard teased her lightly, her sudden anger earlier floating away.

"Well, when you put it that way then there's no reason they wouldn't like you – us I mean, ma'am." Kaiden looked away embarrassed.

"You don't get much shore leave do you Lt?" Ashley laughed, her slight anger also gone. Kaiden started to splutter, so Shepard tried to same him _some_ face.

"Easy chief, I appreciate the thought Alenko; but we're on duty here."

"I'll walk drag ma'am." Ashley said, trying hard not to laugh. She caught Kaiden looking at her sideways, a look of attraction shining in his eyes; damn that might not be a good thing. She would have to try to talk him later; she reminded herself.

They continued on, they seemed happy to simply follow her as she knew where she was going and they didn't. Descending down some stairs they passed through a bustling market area; which was full of various species spending money and in places arguing over prices. She ignored them all – even when some seemed to recognise her – and lead their small group threw a door and out onto a taxi landing area; a square walkway around the room, with a pit in middle. Something tickled her as not right; where were the people?

Gunfire rang out from across the way; thankfully her shielding held without any real strain and they all ducked into cover and drew weapons. Shepard and Kaiden raised pistols, Ashley her assault rifle.

"Try to keep one alive!" Shepard hissed at them; darting from her cover, pistol raised and fired a couple of shots. She wasn't aiming to kill; just to keep whomever as shooting at them in cover. Her shields took another hit, so she rolled behind a taxi to try to locate the new shooter. Ashley's rifle spat fire, up and to Shepard's right; a sniper. Alenko had shifted and was firing at the two across the landing from them; she could see them now – Turian. They wore dark blue armour; shoulder emblazoned with the same Turian insignia that Saren's armour had during the hearing. Shit, either he _was_ really guilty; or was trying to get rid of her because she insulted him.

Knowing she had to act, she threw up her barriers and charged towards the Turian closest to her. His eyes widen as he saw her coming, rifle swinging back toward her; but she fired first, her first three rounds struck his shields which winked out as they overloaded. Her final shot hit him in the neck, causing blood to spray over the floor. The raised sniper opened fire, but missed – not that good a shot, thank fuck – she dived into cover. Ashley yelled out sniper down and she looked up in time to see a body striking the floor above, bounce and land on another taxi parked further down the way; crushing the roof. The final Turian, knowing he was outgunned tried to flee; Alenko stopped him by pulling him into a pillar with his biotics, knocking the attacker out cold. Good work, she called out leaving her cover and making her way over to the fallen Turian she had hit in the neck; he was still alive – just – blood gurgling in his throat. She took pity on him and put a round in his head; this caused both Ashley and Kaiden to eye her warily – no doubt Torfan playing in their minds.

Without breaking stride, she rounded the walkway and pointed her gun at the now coming to Turian; who saw her and swore. Shepard knew had a hero worship aspect to her; but she also – since Torfan – knew that she could frighten the shit out of most people. She drew on that now.

"Now, you're going to tell who the fuck sent you." She kicked the Turian over and quickly placed her knee close to his throat. "Tell me and I _might_ let you live." Kaiden gulped but said nothing; Ashley quietly intoned 'Skipper' at her, a plea to get her to back off. She didn't, after the Turian didn't answer or move after a few moments, she altered her position, her knee – ever so – gently pressing onto his throat; his eyes told her that he knew if she leaned her weight down – especially in her armour – he wouldn't be able to breathe. To make it worse for him, her pistol was placed, barrel first, onto one of the skull plates that was a Turian equal to a humans temple.

"Alright, alright; I'm paid enough to get executed!" The Turian almost wailed. "I'm part of a Turian spec-ops squad run by the Spectre Saren; he wants you dead Shepard."

"I figured that." She pulled the trigger without thinking; blue-ish blood and brain matter was flung out over a wide area.

"Shit, Shepard!" Ashley lowered her rifle; which had been at the ready in case the prisoner tried anything. "Did you have to kill him?"

"He deserved it." Shepard snarled, not angry at Ashley, but at Saren. "Saren is a Spectre; yet he sends thugs to deal with me – he's going to regret that." C-Sec had arrived by now, so they all lowered their weapons and Kaiden noticed Shepard turning off her omni-tool. "Besides, we got some evidence against him already."

She holstered her pistol and turned to the C-Sec officers – Eddie Lang included – raising her arms.

"Shep-Shepard?" Lang was dumbfounded. "What happened here?"

"Well officer, we got attacked by some thugs; we defended ourselves." Shepard replied, keeping her arms up. Another officer checked security footage; seeing that it checked out her story, nodded to Eddie.

"Okay; do you know why they attacked you commander?" He asked.

"I do, but cannot say; I'm investigating something, I'm sure you understand." She was glad she was nice to him earlier as he smiled.

"No, say no more, it's classified you cannot speak on it." He tapped his omni-tool a few times. "Right, well you three are free to go; we'll deal with the mess." He smiled at her and turned to give orders to his colleagues.

"Smooth Shepard, real smooth." Kaiden muttered.

_Chora's Den_

Chora's Den was just as she remembered it, loud overbearing music, overpriced – watered down – drinks and practically naked Asari dancers. The club itself was a circular room, with a bar in the middle; raised platform behind that with four attractive Asari strutting around poles. Out of the corner of her eye Shepard saw Kaiden's eyes boggling out of his head as he looked around the room. Ashley was muttering about strippers being universal, which nearly made her smile to herself. Not knowing what Harkin or Septimus looked like, she figured asking at the bar might help; if they were regulars anyway. A petite human was serving drinks behind the bar, she was dressed in a form fitting, shining purple cat-suit; in normal instances' Shepard wouldn't have approached her, but they might not have a lot of time. She could check identities via omni-tool but she didn't want to hang around here any longer than they needed.

"Hey, welcome to Chora's Den, what can I get you?" The human looked at her, her voice forced into sickly politeness.

"Nothing thanks, I'm just looking for a couple of people." Shepard noticed her almost sideways, concerned look. "Don't worry, I'm not here to make trouble, I just wanted to talk to them; ignore the guns, I don't plan on using them." The woman smiled back.

"Okay, but watch yourself, he's jumpy today." Thumb jerked over her shoulder to a Krogan leaning on the wall nearby; clearly a bouncer.

"Right, thanks for the warning." Not actually that bothered by the Krogan. "I'm looking for a Turian named Septimus and a human named Harkin; I doubt they're together."

"Right, yeah I know them both." The woman pointed to a Turian shown in mirror, positioned to let the barmaids see customers from another part of the circular bar area. "Septimus is over the other side of the bar; he's nicer than most of the clients we get here, not tried to feel anyone up yet. Harkin is the opposite; he's a complete ass to everyone." She pointed out a scrawny looking male to the right of the bar, sitting at a table near to a dancing Asari, leering at her with clear intent to start touching soon. Which was against the rules; but if was an ass, he probably didn't care.

"Thanks, here." Shepard handed over a credit chit with enough on it for three drinks. "Don't wanna get you in trouble for not making a sale."

"Oh, that's cool, thanks!" The woman smiled and walked away, stashing the chit under the bar.

Shepard quickly weighed her options. Harkin could wait. She headed left, away from Harkin towards Septimus. As she rounded the bar she noticed two more Krogan – one clearly bigger than the other – having an argument. She ignored them and jumped out of the way when the bigger Krogan turned and stalked off; he looked at her with a glare.

"What was that about?" Kaiden asked.

"No idea, but let's not get between two angry one-ton Krogan!" Shepard replied looking at Kaiden a glare of her own, silencing him.

"Yeah, probably best, less chance of getting flattened." Ashley murmured.

Shepard moved on, Septimus clearly saw them coming and threw back some of his drink.

"Well, well, if it isn't Commander Shepard." His voice had a drunken slur to it, taloned hand extending.

"I see you're keeping up with news general." Shepard shook his hand.

"When a human with your record pops up, I take notice. So what did you want to talk about?"

"I'll be blunt general, Sha'ira sent me."

"Ah, I see, well what do you propose I do?" The Turian waved his hand. "She rejected me, _me_, Septimus Oraka, General of the Turian fleet."

"I think I understand general, but, if you feel this way about her; why not go speak to her, try to patch things up? To try to, I don't know, at least remain friends?" Shepard frowned at the General.

"Do you really think it's going to be that easy?" Septimus downed another gulp of his drink.

"I didn't say it would easy, far from it I would think." Shepard gestured at Septimus. "But don't you think it would be worth it? Surely you don't want to lose all contact with her?"

"I guess, but I'm not entirely sure she would even speak to me; I was quite rude to her…" His voice drifted off.

"I wouldn't be here if she didn't want to speak to you general." Shepard tried another tack. "I will admit she didn't say _why_ she wanted to talk to you; but I wasn't going to pry." Plus, I don't really care about the outcome between the two of you; but she did help _me_, she thought to herself.

"Well, in that case it couldn't hurt to at least _try_; even if she won't take me back, she's worth the effort." Septimus drained the rest of his drink. "I will go speak to her, after I've had a cold shower… or two." He stood. "Commander, thank you talking to me; though would you do me a favour?"

"What do you need general?" Shepard took a step back to let the Turian out.

"In my anger I did something stupid. I gave away some private details that I hacked from her computer; it's about an Elcor diplomat." Shepard twigged at what he was getting at.

"The angry sounding – if you can use that term to an Elcor – diplomat with an office next to the human embassy?"

"That's the one; here's the proof and copy of the data I found. Use it to convince him to stop putting his complaints about Sha'ira out there." He handed Shepard an OSD. "Well, here's to soldiers acting like soldiers. You know Commander, you might make a good general yourself one day" He gave a small salute, which she returned, and then he turned and strode away.

"How can someone get that upset over a woman?" Kaiden asked when the general was out of earshot.

"That's because you don't understand women Lt; we're complex creatures!" Ashley replied with a smirk, which Shepard echoed; turning away to hide it.

"Right, let's deal with this Harkin." Shepard turned in time to see him grab the Asari he was leering at on the bottom; which earned him a slap and a warning. "Let's hope I don't shoot him…"

Shepard really did feel like shooting the man after thirty seconds of talking to him; he was indeed and ass. Saying that she and Ashley looked liked strippers and trying to a grab her ass; which caused her to grab his hand twist it behind his back and slam his body onto the table. She looked at the Krogan bouncer nearby, who just nodded.

"Try that again and I will pull your arm out of its socket, got that?" She leaned in a snarled. "I'm Commander Shepard and I have a couple of questions for you." His face paled.

"Shit, Shepard?" He swallowed nervously. "Okay what do you want?"

"I'm trying to locate a C-Sec officer named Garrus; I was told you might be able to help."

"Garrus, you mean Garrus Vakarian?" Harkin winced as Shepard held his arm tighter. "He's around on this ward, last I heard he was looking into something to do with Dr. Michel; she run's the clinic at the end of the level above." He paused. "I don't know why, it might be nothing. If he's not around you'll have to ask at C-Sec headquarters; though they might not give you a location, just a number to arrange a meeting." Shepard let go of his arm, but not before giving it another twist.

"Clean yourself up Harkin; you smell of stale beer." Shepard moved to his front. "If I find you've lied to me; well I might not be gentle next time."

_Ward Arm to C-Sec_

The walk to the clinic is uneventful, the people – admittedly mostly humans – who swarmed them before have gone, they get a couple of looks but no one says anything to them. When they reach the door to the clinic however, things take a turn for the worse. A human female with a very distinct French accent is being threatened by a group of three thugs. Shepard sees a Turian, whose armour had C-Sec labels – presumably Garrus – slinking along in a crouch with his pistol at the ready. Shepard ignores the Turian, hoping to avoid the thugs noticing him and spooking; they may shoot the woman. Her pistol is raised as the thugs – finally – notice the three humans entering the room.

"Who are you?" The lead thug shouts, grabbing the woman; who gasps in fear.

Using the distraction, the Turian swings around the cover he's behind and fires once; sending brain matter flying. She cannot help but think 'damn good shot'; but also fears for the hostage what with two more thugs in the room. Not pausing in her stride, she fires at the thug further away; whose shotgun is going towards the unknown woman. Her rounds hit him in the chest and neck, blood spatters as the man yells before falling; clearly dead. No shields it seems, which means that they either didn't expect a fight; or a really low level rent-a-thugs. The final thug is taken down by a burst of fire from Ashley, the back of his head exploding; showering more gore onto the walls. It is over in less than three seconds. The thugs didn't fire a shot.

She glances at her team; seeing Kaiden has barely got his pistol raised to waist height, she gives him an admonishing look; he shrugs at her sheepishly.

"Nice timing Commander; gave me a clear shot at the bastard." The Turian says, stowing his pistol. Shepard feels a small amount of rage come forth.

"What the hell were you thinking? You could have hit the hostage!" Her anger clear, the Turian looks slightly shocked by her tone, but he clicks quickly.

"I'm sorry there wasn't time to think, I just reacted." He looked to the poor woman, who looked petrified. "Dr. Michel, are you hurt?"

"N-no, I'm fine Garrus; just shaken." The woman replies, a faint smile across her lips, which disappears before it is fully formed.

"I'm Commander Shepard; can you tell me anything about the men who threatened you?" She put her hand on Michel's shoulder, a warm smile – she hopes – on her face as she tries to calm the shaking woman.

"Yes, I can; they were here for the Quarian." She leaned into Shepard, a small sob and tears coming from her.

"The Quarian?" Shepard asked softy; knowing the woman was still in shock.

"She was here about a day ago. She had been shot and was scared out of her wits. I patched up and when she said she had some important information, I pointed her to Fist as he works with the Shadow Broker." Michel took a deep breath, calming down. Shepard let her go the doctor as Kaiden took over comforting her.

"That's not good." Garrus, the Turian said looking at Shepard. "Fist betrayed the Shadow Broker, got rid of some information on Saren."

"Fist betrayed the Broker? That's stupid, even for him!" Michel exclaimed, Kaiden helping her over to her desk and getting some tissue to wipe her eyes.

"I know the Shadow Broker sent a big Krogan to deal with him." Garrus gave the Turian equivalent of a smile. "The only reason the Krogan hasn't gone in guns blazing as he appears to not want to get in a fire fight in a crowded room. Odd for a Krogan, but then if he started something C-Sec would have to get involved and he might not reach his target. In fact I hear he's gone to C-Sec; they called him in for making threats in Chora's Den."

"I think I may have seen him earlier, he looked tough; no idea of his name though." Shepard checked Michel was alright by looking at Alenko, before turning to Garrus. "Do you what information this Quarian had?"

"Something to with the Geth." Dr. Michel replied instead. "Don't know anymore than that though, sorry."

"The Geth? She might be able to connect them to Saren!" Ashley said loudly.

"I hope so; we need a break in this." Shepard replied.

"Let me come with you Commander, I want to help." Garrus stepped up to her.

"Why do you want to take down Saren?" Shepard asked crossing her arms; distrust coming out, tone going icy.

"I didn't have the time to sort out my leads before the council dismissed your claims; but I know something is wrong; he's a disgrace to the Spectres and even more so to my people!" Anger clear in the flanging voice as he responded.

"I think we may need the help Shepard." Kaiden spoke up. "There were several Krogan in Chora's Den earlier."

"I think the Krogan the Broker hired might welcome the help." Garrus put forward. "Emphasis on the might."

"I might help to have a living tank on our side for once." Ashley said, a grin coming to her face. "Well a wider target than you ma'am."

"I'll get you back later for that chief." Shepard didn't return the grin. "But you're right, having a Krogan at or side – or front – would be really handy."

"What about Barla Von and his information?" Ashley asked, still grinning.

"I got the information about the Krogan from him; he didn't give me a name though and I was lucky to get what I did for free." Garrus answered. "Come on, I'll take you to C-Sec and get someone here to clean this mess up."

The followed Garrus to a lift tucked away near a taxi rank, two C-Sec officers – one Asari, one Salarian – joined them in the lift. As it started to descend, the same music that annoyed Ashley earlier started to be piped into the area.

"That goddamn song!" Ashley muttered mostly to herself. "Every time I hear it I want to shoot the damn speakers!" The Asari heard her outburst and laughed.

"If you this is bad, you should have heard what they used to play a century ago!" Though Shepard could tell that Ashley was slightly put of by the comment, she laughed along with the Asari. Eventually the lift reached C-Sec and they all disembarked the two C-Sec officers heading off towards the requisitions station; Garrus leading them left up the small flight of stairs.

To be greeted by the sight of a grossly outmatched human C-Sec officer trying to warn of a Krogan that probably weighed four times his weight, if not more. Two Turians stood back, watching, but not helping. The hulking Krogan saw them watching him and pushing past – which nearly sent the C-Sec officer off his feet – and stomped towards them. As her neared Shepard realised that he was big, even for a Krogan, he was easily a foot taller then her five feet ten inches, the hump on his back reaching even higher. He had a series of raking scars down on side of his face, also marking his deep red skull plate.

"What do you want human?" The Krogan asked bluntly, his deep rumbling voice seemed to shake the air in front of him; such was the aura of menace. Not to be out done, knowing showing weakness was not a good thing to do; it might even get her hit or killed. She decided to take a risk.

"I believe you're the one I'm looking for Battlemaster." She stared him right in the eye, even though at this distance he could snap her neck before anyone did anything.

"Is that so?" The rumbling voice came back with a small chuckle.

"I hear you going after Fist; he has someone that I need." Shepard didn't flinch, which seemed to impress the colossal mass in front of her.

"Well now, you must be that human I've been hearing about; looking for the Quarian." The jaws smiled wickedly. "Commander Shepard."

"That's me."

"Hmm… considering your reputation I was expecting someone taller… and male." Shepard realised the Krogan was baiting her, testing her.

"Considering some males I've put down, I've got more balls than most." She didn't move, mustn't back down. To her surprise the Krogan laughed a deep rolling laugh.

"Ha! I like you Shepard; you've got a quad!" The extended his hand. "I'm Wrex." Shepard shook the hand, the grip was nigh on crushing, even with her armour.

"Well Wrex, ready to go get Fist?" Shepard asked after her hand was released.

"You bet your ass I am!" The massive form chuckled.

_Chora's Den_

The rag-tag group approached Chora's Den, all of them noting how the luminous sign showing a barely dressed Asari was off, the door into the club locked shut; the lock glowing red.

"This smells like a trap." Shepard mused, peering around the door alcove. "It's all shut down, no one moving about, no taxi's."

"I reckon Fist knows we're coming." Garrus supplied, checking his rifle.

"That would be a good bet, Turian." Wrex rumbled further back, stroking his shotgun with a grin that would chill most people to the bone. Not her though, she understood the aura of menace that the Krogan; even envied it.

"Right, what's the plan skipper?" Ashley asked readying her rifle also.

"Wrex, you're a tank; walk right in and let them have it. Alenko support Wrex, but don't get in his way." Shepard saw them both nod. "Ashley, Garrus, you head the other way around the circle; and make sure they don't get hit from behind. I'll get up onto the platform and hit them with all I can." She flared her hand blue to make her point.

"You're a biotic?" Garrus seemed surprised. "Mental note; don't piss off Shepard."

"Got it Commander; give them hell." Alenko smiled nervously.

They moved out, heading around the both sides of the area and stacked up at the door. Without anyone saying anything, Alenko started to hack the lock and Wrex stood in front of the door with a gleam in his eyes. The door beeped and slid open; at the same moment Wrex roared and charged shotgun retorting, a wet thump told her that someone was on the business end.

Following the example set by the Krogan, Shepard swung around the door frame, her biotics flaring. She set work the moment she passed the threshold. Two stunned thugs gazed at Wrex as he rampaged to the left; before they could regain their senses she seized them in a biotic field and hurled them to the right. They struck the wall, and each other, with terrible force, bones snapping like twigs. Her quick eyes saw three humans between Wrex and the side passage leading to Fist's office; on the right four men and a Krogan were running to meet them. Without pausing she hurled a warp in the general direction of them and bounded onto the bars top. A shot hit her shields, but did no real damage, and didn't it certainly didn't slow her down. Using biotics to enhance her leap she managed to reach the platform, another eight feet up. Another, previously hidden from her view, thug was surprised to see her. That moment's hesitation cost him; she struck him with a hard biotic push, the impact of which crushed his ribs and sent him spilling backwards; to break his neck when he hit the wall at an angle.

It suddenly seemed quiet, Shepard could see a Krogan shotgun firing at her; but no sound came. She couldn't explain it but she could see each pellet of the blast; her biotics seemed to act of their own will, forming a barrier half a second before the shot struck. The barrier flashed brightly but held. She snarled with rage that rushed through her, where it came from, she had no clue; but there it was pushing her onwards. She jumped forward, biotics shining, and slammed into the Krogan. The force of her alone would probably not be enough to throw the massive beast off his feet. However the biotic blast sent him slamming to the ground. Not giving him a chance to react, she repeating drove her fists into his face; retaining enough sense to not hit the skull plate.

She was pulled backwards by a strong arm and a shout.

"Shepard! Shepard he's dead!" It was Wrex. She looked at him panting as whatever had come over her faded as quickly as it came; what the hell had just happened? A look of confusion passed her face.

"What?" She blinked.

"You okay Shepard? You look at little dazed?" Wrex leaned in, hand still on her shoulder. "Didn't think humans got bloodrage." She looked at her gloved hands; they were coated in Krogan blood. Her eyes widened and she looked at the one she had jumped on; his face was a wreck, almost non-existent. What fuck just _happened_?

"Oh fuck, I don't know, it just kind of happened." She grabbed a cloth off the bar to wipe her hands. "I just lost it."

"Well, remind me to never piss you off." Garrus chuckled lightly. "You must be part Krogan or something."

"Can we talk about it later? We have a job to do." Shepard threw the now bloodied cloth over her shoulder, tone brooking no argument; even from Wrex; who was eying her with very curious look in his eyes.

The next room contained a couple of warehouse workers who quickly fled when Shepard told them to find somewhere else to work. The gun Wrex pointed at them and her biotics probably helped them with their choice.

A door leading to Fist's office wasn't even locked; so they advanced in, taking cover when two turrets popped up from the floor and spat fire. These didn't last long, their shielding didn't last and they quickly exploded soon after. Which left Fist himself, cowering on the floor, gun thrown away and hands held up in surrender; begging not to be killed. Wrex laughed and called him pitiful and she couldn't help but agree.

"Where's the Quarian?" Shepard snarled as she hauled him up by the collar of his armour.

"I don't know where she is that's the truth!" Fist whined in reply.

"He's useless Commander, let me kill him." Wrex said without missing a beat.

"No wait please! I don't know where she is but I know where you can find her!" Fist was babbling; she let him go; for now. "She came to me; she wanted to contact the Shadow Broker. I told her I would set up a meeting face-to-face."

"Impossible, no one meets the Broker face-to-face." Wrex's snarl filled the room.

"Where's the meeting?!" Shepard brought her face right up to Fist's; biotics glowing brightly.

"She'll b-be in t-the back-alley by the entrance to the club. T-the one that leads t-to the Presidium access." Fist whimpered, actually whimpered.

"I know the place." Garrus called over from watching the door.

Before she could reply, a beep caught her attention; about a dozen more thugs were filtering into the club.

"Alenko, take Garrus and Ash and thin out the reinforcements; me and Wrex will be along in a moment." She calmly replied, shoving Fist backwards so he collided with his desk.

"You really think you can handle my guys…" Fist started to taunt but trailed off when he saw how easily that three people were killing his men. "Shit."

Shepard couldn't help the smirk that graced her face, her biotics flared as she turned to leave.

"He's all yours Wrex." Was all she said before going to join the fighting. A boom of a shotgun could be heard behind her; but she found she didn't really care.

The thugs that joined the fight were easy to deal with, even outnumbered as they were. The shields they were equipped with went down after a burst of fire; or didn't matter if Shepard hit them with powerful warp fields. It only took a couple of minutes before the room was silent again. The group – apart from Wrex – signed off to say that they were okay. Wrex simply stomped by with a grin.

"Come on Shepard, we still need to get to that Quarian!" He shouted over his shoulder.

They found the Quarian about a minute after leaving the club; she was about to get attacked by a Turian and his two Salarian helpers. A wave of withering gunfire later; Shepard resorting to her rifle, feeling the after affects of her biotic usage; the Quarian was looking them. She was sure, though it was hard to tell with the environment-suits mask, it was a quizzical look; it was the slight tilt of the head that gave it away.

"Not that I'm ungrateful for the help but who are you?" She asked head turning and reviewing the group; surprise clear in her voice.

"I'm Commander Shepard, Alliance Navy. I hear you have evidence on Saren." She laid her cards out on the table; hoping it was the right choice.

"Well, in that case Commander, I can repay you for helping me out. I have evidence but I don't want to talk here; can we go somewhere safe?" The Quarian was bouncy, even after someone tried to kill her. "Oh, my name is Tali. Tali'Zorah nar Rayya."

"Nice to meet you Tali," Shepard gave her a bright smile; the enthusiasm of the Tali rubbing off on her.

"Let's go to the human embassy Shepard; it will be safe there and Udina will want to see the evidence." Garrus stepped forward, gun already locked away, holding his hand out to the Quarian; who took it to Shepard's surprise.

"Good idea Garrus, let's go. But keep an eye out for more of Saren's thugs."

_A short while later in the embassies…_

"Do you have any idea the mess you have made Shepard? Gunfights in the wards; an all out assault on Chora's Den…" Udina stopped when he turned around. "What, a Quarian? What are you playing at Shepard?"

"Making your day for once ambassador." Shepard snapped, breaking off what was likely going to be a tirade of insults; if it wasn't human Udina didn't want to know – unless it gave _him_ a leg up. Gesturing to said Quarian, she continued. "Tali here, has acquired some evidence, evidence that just might interest you."

Tali spoke up before Udina could reply; his mouth hanging open. "I was on my pilgrimage when I heard reports of Geth outside the veil; since they drove us from our homeworld, we have always been interested in what they're doing. Though, most of the time, it's too dangerous to try and observe them; let alone get one alive." She clasped her hands together nervously.

"Pilgrimage, what's that? I haven't heard of it before" Shepard asked, trying to make her feel at ease; whilst feeling her own unease rising.

"Well, we only have finite resources in the fleet, so when we come of age we leave the safety of the fleet to prove that we can look after ourselves." Tali seemed to be smiling. "We return when we find something of value; which could be fuel; another ship; raw materials to repair current ships; that sort of thing."

"What about the evidence?" Udina was clearly impatient.

"Right, well I and another Quarian teamed up to stalk some Geth. When one got separated from the rest on patrol, we ambushed it and took it." Tali brought up her omni-tool. "He didn't make it."

Before anyone could comfort her Anderson asked politely, sympathy in his voice. "I thought that the Geth fried their memory banks when they died?"

"Well yes, they do. But we made them, we know how they work." Tali answered, whilst tapping away commands on her omni-tool. "If your quick, lucky and know what your doing you can save some data; not everything though, they do think at lightspeed, so they will always be quicker."

"What did you manage to salvage?" Shepard smiled at her; they could have Saren here!

"Well, I managed to get some audio files and one video file; here listen." Tali tapped on her omni-tool and recording played.

'_Eden Prime was a major victory, it brought us one step closer to finding the Conduit.'_

'_And one step closer to the return of the Reapers.'_

"That's Saren's voice, we've got the bastard!" Udina laughed.

"I don't recognise the second voice, the one talking about Reapers." Anderson said with a frown.

"Reapers… that sounds… familiar…" Shepard rubbed her forehead, looking at the floor whilst she thought.

"According to the Geth's databanks the Reapers were a race of hyper-advanced machines that wiped out the Protheans 50,000 years ago." Tali supplied.

"That's sounds pretty far-fetched to me." Udina waved a hand dismissively.

"I think… I think I've seen them." Shepard looked up to worried faces. "The beacon on Eden Prime, the vision it burned into my mind had sound. I think the synthetics I saw killing the Protheans were Reapers."

"To be honest Shepard, that sounds like poppycock; you've taken too many knocks on the head." Udina's face scrunched up; looking at her like she was an idiot.

It was this look which made her rage come out. "To be fucking honest Udina, you didn't have Prothean technology raping your fucking brain! So don't you dare, don't you fucking dare, tell what I have or haven't seen!" Udina paled and everyone else stood back; even Wrex. It took her a moment to realise that her biotics were flaring up; filling the room with a bright blue glow.

"Take it easy Shepard. Easy, calm down." Anderson reached out after a moment and touched her arm; ignoring the heat of her biotics. "Ignore him; I know that you're not one to exaggerate. I believe _you_ Shepard."

After a long minute, she managed to calm down enough to get her biotics under control.

"We need to present the evidence to the council." She finally spoke weakly.

_The Council Chambers – Two hours later…_

The evidence was tested and proven beyond a shadow of doubt to be Saren's voice; it was real and not forged. After revoking Saren's Spectre status; the council still refused to send troops after him, saying that he had nowhere to run and would be found eventually. Udina pushed them for more action; the council got annoyed. Shepard stepped in and said that if they sent her after him, they wouldn't have to send a fleet and Udina got his beloved Spectre; both sides got what they wanted. Councillor Sparatus fought against it, saying it was too soon; humans weren't ready. Shepard argued that, if she failed; he would get his reason to exclude humans.

In the end, with some gentle pressuring from the Asari councillor Tevos, he gave in and agreed.

'Oh shit, I'm going to be a Spectre! What the hell?!' Shepard thought to herself; I've actually done it. She couldn't think properly as they called up to stand on the edge of the platform, her nerves were racing. They gave a speech about Spectres being born not chosen; being the elite operatives of the galaxy. Finally she had to force out some words.

"I'm honoured councillors."

"You will be given all resources necessary to track down and stop Saren; by any means you deem fit." Tevos spoke.

"I will find him."

"Good luck Shepard. This meeting of the council is adjourned." Tevos gave her a wide smile as she spoke. With that councillors stepped away from their respective areas and walked away.

"Congratulations Commander." Anderson shook her hand.

"The council will be sending you some Intel shortly Commander Shepard." An attendant appeared from the wings. "Also, councillor Tevos would like to speak with you in private."

"You'll need a ship, crew… Come with me Anderson, we have a lot to sort out." Udina stalked away, not even reacting to the attendant; Anderson followed with a polite smile and a goodbye.

"Without even thanking you? Udina is such an asshole." Ashley grumped.

"I would normally agree but we haven't done anything yet." Shepard replied a huge grin on her face. "Besides if the man actually thanked anyone he might give himself an aneurism."

"Right, but still…" Ashley returned the grin, but was still grumping about Udina; not that Shepard really blamed her.

"Right, let's go find out what the councillor wants; I will meet you guys later." She received a hug from Ashley – which made her tense up – before turning to the Attendant. "Lead the way."

A/N2: Right, well, now she's Spectre things are going to change slightly. That side story I mentioned will be coming up shortly and to save repeating myself, which will get stale, I'm "compressing" a few things I want to happen onto one planet (rather than multiple as per the game – though I'm not going to reveal anymore than that!).

Next chapter will take longer to edit than this one (which I thought would take a couple of weeks. The reason for this is that I'm not going to be around much this/next weekend, and meant to be working overtime next week… Though in the meantime, if I can get time during my lunch hour at work, I might be able to finish the first "interlude" I'm planning. These will be short chapters, related to the story but not in any real order; mostly to get other peoples views across, or simply add depth.

Thanks again to everyone who's read; reviewed; added to favourites; followed this!


	4. Interlude 1

NB1: All relevant stuff owned by Bioware; only the OC's and Shepard's personality are "owned" by me!

NB2: Set about two years before the start of the story; the start of Shepard's and Raven's friendship. Not going into much detail yet I'm afraid. And yes, eagle-eyed readers, the drink later is inspired by a similar one in the Dark Energy series! Also, I don't feel that I'm very good at writing "fluff", so some of this might be a bit... awkward. Also, the next "main" chapter is actually about 75% edited; all being well, i should be able to post it this weekend.

Interlude One

Shepard was tired. Bone tired.

The debriefing had taken _five_ sodding hours!

Still, she'd had a decent enough chair to perch on; so her arse wasn't too numb.

Now though, she wanted to go drown her sorrows in the nearest bar; which might happen as she was with Raven – who was her "unofficial" monitor. The asari was there, partly because they'd both just gotten out of hospital and partly because they weren't meant to leave each others side for at least 24 hours. Due to them being "on call" – in case the council needed anything else from them. Stuck on the Citadel with a beautiful asari; she could think of worse fates.

"Hey Commander, are you still with me?" Said asari waved her hand in front of hr eyes with a smile. Of course, Raven wasn't her real name; it was her call-sign. What her real name was she didn't know.

"Sorry, I was miles away."

This got a confused look, Raven's deep blue eyes narrowing. "I… what?"

"Oh, it's a human idiom; means that I wasn't paying attention."

Raven shook her head with a laugh. "Goddess, you humans have enough says to choke a varren!"

"Ha! That is very true!" Shepard laughs as well, rubbing the back of her neck. "So, err… what were you saying?"

"Well, I was wondering if… Did you want to join me for a drink?"

"Gods, I could do with one. That debriefing was hell and I still ache from the sedatives." She gestured at her hair. "I look like I haven't slept in weeks!'

Her asari companion smiled, tilting her head and crossing her arms. "I think you look fine; tired yes, but that odd – hair, wasn't is it? I think it looks kind of cute; all wild and tangled."

Shepard felt a burn on her cheeks. "Cute?"

"That's not offensive is it? I confess I don't know much about humans."

"No, not offensive; more faltering…" She rubs her neck again. "You know about human genders right?"

"Yes, I believe you are female; correct?" Raven looked slightly confused.

"Yeah, I'm female. Oh, this is slightly awkward…" She swallowed. "You know that most human females are not attracted to the same sex, err, gender?"

"I'm aware of this… oh, Goddess! You like males don't you? Calling you cute is not, socially anyway, the right thing to do." Shock on the asari's face was clear; she felt she'd committed a large social faux-pas.

"Actually, I'm gay." The look of shock changed to utter confusion. "Shit; I'm a lesbian." No change. "I don't fancy men; I fancy women – does that help?"

"Right, I understand that!" Raven looked embarrassed. "The other terms; gay and lesbian don't translate to anything that I follow…"

"Don't worry; I should have guessed that you might not follow. Asari are mono-gendered; _I_ should've realised that such things might not mean much to you." Shepard smiled broadly; which was returned. "To me, I just complimented by a beautiful asari, who – visually anyway – are the same as human females. Well, mostly, you know… the blue skin and no hair… I'll stop talking now." She was getting flustered; which didn't go unnoticed.

"Oh dear, I have an admirer!" Raven's tone was playful. "Should I be worried?"

"No! I mean… I think you're out of my league." Another look of confusion appeared on Raven's face. "Shit, I'm not doing so well on this am I? I mean you're too attractive to be interested in a scarred human like me. Fuck, no I've made you sound like you've a huge ego…"

"It's okay Commander; I'm knew what you meant. I was more confused as to why you think I would be out of your league?" Raven put an arm around her. "You think your scar would put people off?"

"I _know_ it does." She looked at the floor. "My past doesn't help either."

"What does your past have to do with things?"

"People call me 'The Butcher of Torfan'." Shepard sniffed. "I lost my family and friends to slavers. People tend to avoid me or treat me like I'm going to break."

Raven tightened the grip on her arm hand around the human's shoulders. "Now, that is just plain _wrong_. I know a bit about you Commander and to find out that you've been treated like this; it makes me want to biotic-punch your officers in the face!"

"As much as I would like to see that; I'll take the drink instead!"

Shepard followed Raven, still in their dress uniforms, into a bar no that far from where the descended into the Presidium ring from the citadel tower. It was a fairly upscale place, judging by the elegant designs of the dresses being worn by the – entirely – asari clientele. The bar, the name of which she didn't see, was oval in shape; with the bar itself following the curve of an entire wall. It was decorated on deep blues and purples, with black highlights around the lighting sconces. It was dark but not oppressive; more obscure jazz-bar.

Seeing the look of surprise at being the only human, Raven seized her arm and practically dragged her up to right-hand corner of the bar. One hand signalled for two drinks, the other swung her at a seat.

Before she could speak, Raven put a finger to her lips; her other hand placed firmly on her lap as was "forced" to sit down. "No words; we're here to have fun and get to know each other!"

Two drinks clinked onto the bar. They were a bright green, almost luminous. Raven scooped them up and handed one to Shepard. The smell was odd but not strong, not like human liquors at all; the closest thing she could think of was cinnamon with strong hint of something she had no idea what.

"What is this?" She asked, eyeing it with suspicion.

"This is a lovely tipple called 'Rilus Ithalla'. The best translation would something like 'fruit of the Ithalla'. The Ithalla is a native to Thessia, cultivated for its… well, its excretions." Raven flinched at the end.

"This is something's piss?"

"Afraid so… is this going to be a problem?" Raven looked embarrassed again.

"Is there a chance I could be allergic to it?" Shepard asked, still eyeing the green liquid.

"Not at all; if there was I would've got something else."

She looked at Raven and shrugged. "Well, I guess then I'll just have to try it and see…"

She threw it back – which Raven quickly mirrored – and was surprised. It tasted fine… then the burn kicked in.

"Holy shit, this has a serious kick!"

Raven laughed and coughed at the same time. "Goddess that feels good!"

"For something's piss – this is awesome!" Shepard joined in the laughter.

"Another?"

"Hell yes!"

Somehow – neither of them were sure how – they managed to drink an even dozen shots each of Rilus Ithalla. Both of them were quite drunk; though Shepard was worse off, not being used to the kick of the alien drink.

Thankfully for her, Raven noticed this and helped her out of the bar – after paying – hauling her towards somewhere.

"Where-ish we goin'?" Shepard tried to form words but it wasn't happening very well.

"My apartment isn't far; we need to sober up."

"Yo-hic mean _I_ ne'd to 'ober downs… hic… up." She giggled at herself. "I'm shit-face!"

"I don't know what that means but I assume you mean you're extremely drunk."

"Yep…"

"Goddess…"

Shepard didn't recall entering an apartment complex, or the elevator ride up for that matter. To her, she was suddenly in Raven's apartment, slumped on the sofa.

Confused and worried about the time, and still feeling quite drunk – though better than before. Looking around it was a very nice place – if a little blurry – flowing lines and soft blues and greens. It was too dark to see the place properly. The only light source was a faint glow from another room.

Shifting to look at her omni-tool, she found that she couldn't move; finally registering a weight on one side of her.

Raven was asleep on her.

One blue limb was wrapped around her arm, the other laid across her chest. The asari's crests were resting lightly on her shoulder. In the glow she could tell that Raven had stripped off her own "dress uniform" – which was more of a figure-hugging set of a leather-like material – and was now wearing, what appeared to be (it was hard to tell due to the lack of light) and dress.

Looking down, it appeared that her dress uniform seemed to be partly removed.

Her movement must have nudged Raven, who stirred, murmuring. "Commander; are you alright?"

"Yes, just woke up." Raven didn't move, not that she could without Shepard letting her; as her arms were intertwined with Raven's. "How did I get here?"

"I had to drag you here!" A small chuckle shook her slightly. "I tried to undress you a bit… but you freaked out slightly. I had to hold you tightly before you would calm down."

"Oh shit… I'm sorry. I tend to only drink by myself. I guess I'm not used to being around people when drunk." She felt Raven tighten the grip across her chest as she pushed upright; turning to face her.

"It's okay Commander; you told me – whilst out of it – some of your past." Raven smiled and wrapped her arms around Shepard's neck. "You don't have to apologise to me."

"I… thank you." Shepard placed her right hand on Raven's hip. "Please, call me Liz. My name is Elizabeth. Elizabeth Ann Shepard."

"Raven might be my call-sign but I prefer it to my real name." Raven scowled. "Leni Tevos."

"Tevos? As in Councillor Tevos?"

"We are related, yes…"

"Crikey… I didn't know." Shepard tensed, which was felt; Raven leaned in putting her forehead to hers.

"It's not that close; the human term would be cousin. My mother kept the Tevos name out of ego." Raven sighed, rubbing Shepard's scalp with one hand, fingers messing with her hair. "Please call my by my call-sign."

"For you Raven, anything." Shepard felt herself relaxing into Raven's arms and felt she had to say something; _anything_. "Raven… I… Your touch; for humans that's quite an intimate thing to do."

"I know. I mean to be quite intimate." Raven whispered into Shepard's ear; lips, then teeth, lightly nibbling on her ear-lobe.

"God… Raven; are you sure about this?" She might _want_ this herself but wanted Raven to be _sure_.

"Goddess, I do. The things that we've been through… I don't want to lose you." Raven was breathing heavily now; Shepard was matching her, her hands had started roaming over the asari's back.

"I… god, I…" Shepard was cut off by azure lips meeting hers.

The kiss was electric.

It felt like all her nerve endings were lighting up.

They only broke the kiss when they needed air.

Raven pulled back, standing; arm reaching out to Shepard.

"Goddess… I think we need the bed." A cocky grin, which to the human was – for some reason – incredibly erotic given the moment, could only let her form be pulled upright.

Right into yet another, even more intense, kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Right, slower pace chapter this time. More touchy-feely stuff – trying to get some info' about Shepard across without forcing it down your throat; whilst having a few plot points pop in the background. Some strong language in this chapter (my Shepard has a mouth on her!).

Also, I'm altering part of my plot. It moved too quickly and did feel quite like it flowed; a few things were resolved too easily. This just means I'm adding some more plot dialogue and "thoughts". Plus I'm going to start expanding my Shepard's personality soon; you will shortly see another side of her!

All stuff owned by Bioware etc.

4 – Secret Revealed?

_Tevos's Chambers_

Councillor Tevos has good taste, Shepard thought to herself, bloody expensive taste mind you. She stood in the Asari's personal chambers off to the side of the council chamber proper. It was huge, bigger than an entire house and over three floors. It had clearly not been designed by an Asari though; the lines of the room were too _angular_; evidently it was a Prothean designed room. It was still elegant however, with pale blue walls, a seating area the size of the cargo bay on the Normandy; seats were plush pale white leather-look, with several pillows seemed thrown at random across the seats. And that was just the _entrance_. Off to the left was a large dining area with a door heading into what was likely a kitchen. The table appeared to be able to seat at least thirty people. To the right was a balcony with a seating area – where Tevos was currently talking to another Asari she didn't know – which spectacular views showings most of the Citadel in a wide arch.

She couldn't see much beyond the seating area due to a towering brushed metal perforated screen. Glimpses told her that several Asari were in the area, but she couldn't tell what they were doing. Around the screen she could just make out a glass lift going up to the other floors; it looked like the third floor might be a bedroom, but Shepard didn't have a clear view.

"Commander Shepard? This way please." A tall blue figure called softly over to her. Wasting no time, she nodded and followed.

"Ah, Commander it's good to see you again." Tevos smiled at her she approached. "Part of me feels sorry for not being able to do more to help you."

"Help me; whatever do you mean?" Shepard asked confused.

"I haven't forgotten you actions from a few years ago; you saved not only a lot of lives, but also my sister's only child." Tevos gestured to an empty seat, which Shepard took. "I cannot thank you enough for helping to keep Leni… err… Raven alive. She is like a daughter to me."

"I… Well, I was just doing my job." Shepard clearly didn't know and Tevos looked saddened.

"You didn't know? I told Udina to tell you; to pass along my thanks."

"Well, I… Udina and I don't get along; I think that he's an asshole and…"

"I see, the dislike is mutual, so any praise I gave to be passed on would seem like an insult to him." Tevos gently cut in.

"Yes, you've hit the nail on the head ma'am." Shepard smiled slightly at the confused look on Tevos' face. "Sorry, it's a human idiom for saying exactly right or that's correct."

"Ha, I see that there's still a lot to learn about human expressions." Tevos smiled back. "Would you like a drink at all before we get down to business?"

"Err… Some water would be fine." She rubbed the back of her neck. "Got a nasty headache that won't go away; ever since Eden Prime." Tevos signalled to the attendant who left before speaking.

"You think it's the result of the interaction with the beacon?"

"No offense ma'am but I _know_ it is; every time I close my eyes… it's there." Shepard shook her head. "I don't even know why I'm telling you this; it was made clear that no one believed what I had seen." She leaned back in the chair anger rising, which was noticed by the Asari.

"Please Shepard, I didn't mean to upset you." Tevos tried to mollify Shepard. "I know the beacons work, that isn't why I have trouble with what happened to you." She paused, swallowed than continued. "The last time that happened was to an Asari researcher about five centuries ago; she was killed. Her brain was destroyed by the accident."

"Accident; you mean they activated it by accident?"

"Not exactly, it was activated for research." The other Asari placed a glass of water on the small table; Shepard whispered thanks as the attendant left them alone. "It was a joint Asari, Turian and Salarian effort. They disturbed – lets say – a protocol that they hadn't come across before; the resulting connection killed an Asari researcher."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." Shepard leaned forward again, hand going to the glass of water. "But even so; I know what _I_ saw."

"I know Shepard, I know. I guess it's partly me believing that if an Asari cannot survive; why could a human?" Tevos looked annoyed at herself more than anything.

"Oh, don't worry; I'm certain you're not the only one to think something like that." Shepard smiled at her warmly; suddenly liking her a lot. "I know for a fact that some humans still feel a similarly about Turians."

"Not you?"

"Oh, I was brought up with a next door neighbour who fought in the First Contact War; he always told me not to trust them – meaning Turians." She laughed to herself at the happy memory; one of the only left from Mindoir. "But I try to never base my views of an _entire_ species on the actions of a few. If I did, fuck; I'd hate humans more than anyone!"

"That's a surprisingly honest view." Tevos laughed a bit herself.

"We humans have a saying 'Do unto others as you would have them do to you'."

"A wise saying, unfortunately not everyone feels the same way." Tevos looked at Shepard, respect clear in her eyes. "I must say that I'm surprised to hear you say such things…"

"I know I have done, questionable… things in the past." Shepard interrupted. "I will never be able to forget or redeem myself for some of them. But a while after Torfan I met a priest who helped me get a new, well, perspective on things."

"You, as you humans say, found god?" Tevos frowned slightly.

"No, not like that; I have nothing against religions – if it helps someone find focus, go for it!" Shepard shook her head slightly. "No, he simply helped me believe in more than rage and anger. He showed me what I could do if I worked with people; instead of pushing them away. I'm so used to doing that though; so it is hard to approach anyone, especially when they already see me as a monster."

"I… your records don't show anything about this." Tevos was frowning now.

"They wouldn't; it happened on shore leave." Shepard downed some water. "Plus I didn't really talk about it to anyone; in fact you're one of only a handful of people who know." More water goes down. "Myself; the priest; my pet cat and Anderson are the others."

"Really… I'm honoured that you trust me enough to speak of it."

"You trusted me with classified information, so I felt like I could return the favour." Shepard downed the rest of the water.

"What classified information is that?" Tevos asked with a wry smile.

"The research project; you stopped talking when your attendant came back and she didn't stay in the area when she gave me the water." She put the glass down. "That tells me that you were talking about something that isn't common knowledge."

"I can see why Nihlus believed in you Commander; you can be very astute at times." Tevos smiled wider. "Yes, that is classified information, so I'm sure that you will not mention it outside of these chambers."

"Of course; I will never mention it again."

"Thank you now, onto business." Tevos stood, causing Shepard to stand as well. "You will be sent some potential leads in an hour to track down Saren. However, there is a matter that I wish to discuss… a private matter." Shepard simply nodded for her to continue. "The matriarch, Benezia, is… was, a great friend of mine. To hear and see her in league with Saren in such an attack; well I don't understand it." Tevos looked clearly agitated to Shepard. "She used to be a voice of wisdom, or calm for my people; now I don't know what to think."

"Maybe she changed?"

"I honestly don't know; I haven't spoken to her for maybe five years. Which may seem like a long time, but it isn't for an Asari." Tevos surprised Shepard by stepping close and holding onto her shoulder pads. "Shepard, she has a young daughter. I would like for you to find her and bring her to me; if she isn't in league with her mother I would like to protect her…"

"I understand ma'am, do you know where she is?" Shepard took hold of the hands on her shoulders, carefully due to her armour.

"Last I heard she was heading to a planet called Therum to research the Prothean ruins there." Tevos squeezed Shepard's hands. "I'm not asking you this as the councillor; this is a personal request. If you don't feel you can do it…"

"I will help you ma'am. If she's – as you say – in league with her mother she could potentially a source of information. If not, that it might be wise to keep her out of harms way." Shepard was surprised to see Tevos smile warmly and then hug her.

"Thank you Shepard, thank you." Tevos let her go. "I'll send the relevant details to your omni-tool. Now I'm afraid I must ask you to leave; I have a meeting with Udina shortly and I understand that you're not his biggest fan – I believe that is the saying."

Shepard tilted her head respectfully at the Asari before replying. "It is indeed. Very well, I shall take my leave."

"Thank you Commander; I believe that we're going to discuss acquiring you a vessel." A surprisingly cheeky smile came to her lips. "But don't tell him I told you that!"

"Ha! Your secret is safe with me ma'am!" Shepard laughed as the attendant returned to escort her out.

The next few hours flew by. When she was out of the private chambers she turned on her omni-tool again and it chimed with a dozen messages. Most were unimportant; two were junk – Krogan testicles, _really?_ – The others could wait. The three that couldn't wait were one from Anderson asking her to meet him in the embassies ASAP. Second message the she had to deal with was that her presence was required at the Spectre offices in C-Sec for giving her some equipment, as well as adding her DNA to the records and various other things. The last was a message from Kaiden saying that they had gone a café in the wards, meaning that Garrus, Wrex, Tali had gone as well. She replied to him saying that she couldn't join them and not to wait for her. She had too much to sort out – being a brand spanking new Spectre meant she was _busy_ – she would speak to them later.

A quick call to the Spectre offices told that she could come see them whenever she liked; though hopefully before she went on a mission or her Spectre status wouldn't be logged in the system. She told them she was going to get something to eat and would be there in about two hours.

Then she called Anderson to ask if they could meet in the bar near the embassy, she was getting quite hungry by now; she hadn't eaten since she left the medical bay in the Normandy and that was nearly eight hours ago now. He laughed lightly and told her he would meet her there.

She got to the bar a few minutes later, she gave up walking and got a sky-car taxi. Taking the steps two at a time, she was quickly reached the bar. Off to the left was a temporary office for the head of C-Sec; his actual office was currently getting refurbished by the keepers for reasons unknown. To the right was an office for diplomats to work in, none of the stations were allocated and it could get quite busy. The bar itself was a square room littered with tables and chairs. To the rear of the bar was a door out to a private function room and to the far left a balcony was open the artificial daylight – which was fading – of the Citadel. She saw Anderson quite quickly; he had secured a table on the balcony. Weaving through the room she reached the table and saluted out of instinct.

"Come now Liz, you technically outrank me now." Anderson smiled warmly and thumbed towards the seat, which Shepard took.

"Liz? Not many people call me that anymore Sir." She said returning the smile.

"Not many people have known you as long as I have." Anderson replied as Shepard called up the menu on her omni-tool. "But I didn't call you here to talk about the past, I asked you here to talk about the future."

"The future?" She tapped on her omni-tool. "Have you ordered Sir?" He nodded and she tapped again, placing her own order.

"Yes Liz the future, or more specifically; yours."

"Mine; what do you mean Sir?" She turned switching her omni-tool down.

"Well, now that you're a Spectre, you need your own ship and crew." Anderson had a look of pain on his face for a moment. "I've been talking to Udina about that." A pause while he seemed to collect himself. "I'm stepping down from the Normandy and placing it in your hands; for use into whatever you need for Spectre requirements. You know the ship; it's quick, quiet and well equipped. Plus you're familiar with the crew."

"Anderson…"

"I know Shepard, its backroom politics, as I'm sure you can guess." He waved his hand almost dismissively. "Nothing either of us can do; thanks once again to Udina and his string-pulling."

"I hate that asshole; you should be in command of the Normandy! Let me get a ship off the council!" She snarled faintly, knowing that by now the deal was done and she had no chance of changing it.

"I didn't picture my command career ending like this either; but you need to stop Saren. I know him; he won't stop for anything; even if it means killing hundreds of innocents to get his way!" Shepard saw that look again and was about to ask but Anderson stopped her. "I'm sorry Shepard, the past is the past. I would prefer not to talk about it."

"Okay Sir, I won't push. Hell, I know what its like to have the past crawling on you."

"I know you Liz, I know you do. Look, I know you work for the council now but when you get out there, I have a few things that I would like you to look into." The food arrived so he paused while they thanked the waiter. "I cannot speak of them here; I will send you details when I get back to my apartment."

"Okay, I will deal with them for you Anderson, you can count on me." Shepard replied before grabbing her cutlery.

"Thanks Liz lets eat before we both starve!"

The meal was a great one, they ended up talking about little things to pass the time; even ending up with Anderson asking about Shepard's love life – or lack thereof. He was worried that she was burying herself in work and not taking enough time for _herself_. She scowled at him, saying that her last girlfriend had dumped her because being unable to talk about work, what with most of the assignments she was sent on being classified, now a Spectre even more so; she simply didn't want to repeat it. For now her life was going to be single and working; for now anyway, the future wasn't set though, which she had to agree to.

They talked about her foster parents, who she hadn't talked to since not long after Akuze. She said they couldn't bear seeing her injured like that; they wanted her to leave the Alliance and come home. She had refused, saying that she was doing what she wanted to do and it dissolved into a big argument. Anderson told her that she should really try to contact them; they would still want to know she was okay and the first human Spectre surely? She wasn't so sure; only agreeing when Anderson threatened to call them himself and spout a ton of praises at them.

Of course the talking eventually, about an hour after getting their food, moved back to more serious matters.

"What if the crew don't want to come with me?" Shepard was poking the remains of her meal with her fork; her normal coldness returning.

"They will, but you can always give them chance. Call them together and give them the chance to walk away if they want to." Anderson calmly replied.

"I wouldn't hold anything against them if they did want to leave." She dropped the fork onto the plate with a small crash. "It's going to a dangerous mission."

"Oh it most certainly is Liz but you're more than up to it." Anderson chuckled. "I wouldn't want to see you charging towards me!"

Shepard snorted with laughter. "Ha! _I_ wouldn't want see me!"

Good things however, always have to end. No sooner had she left Anderson, than she got a call from the Spectre office; they needed her to arrange the transfer of the Normandy and some Spectre equipment. She was heading that way, she told them, and would be there is about ten minutes.

The lift down to C-Sec took about three-quarters of that time; much to her chagrin, stuck in the elevator whilst _that_ damn music played. It seemed that awful lift music was indeed a universal thing. She was tempted to shoot the speaker but thought better of it at the last moment.

Finally the lift spat her out just outside C-Sec. To be greeted by a reporter and her camera – this was all she fucking needed.

"Commander Shepard! Khalisah al-Jilani for Westerlund News; I have some questions for you." The woman didn't even wait for a reply; she simply stepped into Shepard's way – though her camera wasn't yet activated. Rage filled her up as the name of the reporter clicked in her mind.

"Sorry Ms Jilani, I cannot speak at the moment."

Shepard tried to step around, only for al-Jilani to match her. "Commander, you're the first human Spectre. You're _news_."

"Be that as it may, I don't have time to stop and chat." Shepard was getting annoyed and barely clamping down; this was the same reporter who slandered her after Elysium and Akuze. Oddly she seemed to approve of Torfan. "I have a lot of work to do and not a lot of time to get it down."

"Just a couple…"

"The answer is _no_; I cannot speak to you at this time." Not waiting for a response, she used a small nudge of her biotics to make her move quickly; darting around al-Jilani faster that she could react.

"Commander…" al-Jilani snorted indignantly. "You cannot ignore me…"

Shepard snarled and whirled around on her. "Yes I can Ms al-Jilani. You slandered me after I spent four days on my feet after Elysium. You tried to ruin me after I nearly _died_ on Akuze. I can most certainly fucking ignore you!" Khalisah al-Jilani was silenced for the first time in a while. "I do not trust you to present anything I say in the right context. So a million times no, you cannot talk to me."

Without waiting for a response, she turned on her heel and stormed into C-Sec; where – thankfully – the thrice-damned reporter couldn't follow. The entrance to C-Sec was a dual-entry system. Visitors went to the left and up to a reception desk, complete with several automated entry systems and some C-Sec personnel on hand to assist if needed. C-Sec officers, military with invites and Spectres went to the right; where a bio-scanner was stationed with six armed C-sec officers spaced around it.

A Turian saw her approach and nodded politely, saying a greeting when she got closer. She handed him her weapons, to go through a separate scanner, and stepped into the bio-scanner. It wasn't a full body scanner; you had to put your palm on a screen. The screen read you palm print and took a tiny – to the point of not being noticeable – sliver of skin to test. She unclipped her armoured glove and slipped it off; placing her palm on the scanner.

She could see al-Jilani speaking to her camera, no doubt reporting how badly _she_ had been treated in another attempt to disparage her in the eyes of the general public. Though not many people beyond the Alliance bothered watching Westerlund News seriously anymore; they had gained a reputation – thanks to people like al-Jilani – of being human-centric and their reports not being, well, at all _accurate_. Not that stopped some people believing them; but some people – Shepard thought – were destined to be complete and utter assholes.

The scanner beeped and she walked in without any trouble. Her weapons were handed back to her after she reattached her glove. The corridor she was facing down was long, going slowly out of sight due to it merging with the curve of the Presidium. Off to the left and right, you could see the glass-fronted offices for the lower ranking officers. Circular staircases and glass lifts appeared at regular intervals taking you into the upper levels. Bright white lights, mixed with softer blue ones, where spaced around the areas to match. The lights reflected off all the glass, making the area sparkle and seem even larger than it already was. She knew where she had to go; up sixteen floors to a brand new reassigned level dedicated to the welfare of the Spectres.

The scale of C-Sec still surprised her. She had been here once before; when on leave she had been mixed up in a drug bust in club. She had nothing to do with the club – it was the first time she had even gone there – but was held for a couple of questions. Nothing became of it; in fact she was released with a formal apology; not that that stopped al-Jilani proclaiming she was involved with organised drug trades.

She cracked her neck and moved to the nearest lift, she tapped the holographic interface and the doors slide shut without a sound. It only took a minute or so before the lift pinged and she was discharged onto the sixteenth floor. Two armed Asari – with four Turians, also armed, standing off to the side, met her. Shepard announced her name, that she was expected, which was quickly confirmed.

The two Asari holstered their weapons and led her through the level; past gyms; living areas; mess halls and stopped at the door to a medical bay. A male Turian meet her and led her inside, another Asari was waiting off to the right of the room. The room itself was fairly large, with about two dozen bio-beds arranged neatly in their own little self-contained pod-like areas. Arrays of monitors also lined the walls, some hanging from the ceiling. Overall it seemed too large to be just for the use of the Spectres; but then she wasn't sure how many Spectres there actually are; it might even not be enough in an emergency.

The Turian asked her a few general health questions and took a sample of her blood to be added to the Spectre database. Then the Asari brought up a face-scanner, the facial scan was entered into the system to allow her to be indentified as a Spectre; this would allow her to access things that only Spectres could. After a few more minutes the Asari led her back down the corridors to an armoury, where she explained that Shepard was allowed for log out up to forty of each weapon type at a time and as many heat-sinks as she thought required for her current mission. The Asari then pointed her towards a series of database interfaces which would allow her access to Spectre resources; all she had to do was sync-up her omni-tool and vessel to be able to gain admission to the system and utilize it.

She thanked the Asari for her help and after she had left, Shepard moved over to one of the resource terminals. It only took a few moments to find the Normandy and connect to system. Once in, she organised the delivery of a series of weapons; ammo-blocks; heat-sinks; medi-gel; and weapon upgrades for each weapon. It did cost some money but the costs were mostly for getting it all delivered later today. Her omni-tool beeped to confirm the orders and delivery times.

It then beeped again, it was doctor Chakwas. She was trying to ring her but couldn't get through, most likely when Shepard was in the meeting with councillor Tevos, and that she really needed to speak to her. Though the message didn't say exactly why, she had her suspicions that it was going to be about her medication. Signing out of the Spectre system Shepard left the area – going out another exit to where she came in to try an avoid al-Jilani – grabbing the nearest sky-car taxi she went towards the Normandy; ringing Chakwas as she did so, the doctor answered within moments.

"Commander, I've been trying to get hold of you!"

"I'm sorry Karin; I have been in meetings that required my omni-tool to be off." She replied to frowning face of the doctor.

"I thought so; Shepard but you need to get here soon, you _need_ your medication." Chakwas looked very stern. "No matter how well you feel…"

"I know, I know. I-I'm on my way to the Normandy now."

Chakwas smiled softly, worry on her face. "You cannot risk missing too much; you don't want to descend into the way you were…"

"Fuck Chakwas! Don't you think I know that?!" Shepard snapped then looked ashamed. "I'm sorry, you didn't deserve that."

"No need to apologise; just get back here so I can check you out and give a dose." The doctor's smile left, the worry remained. "How far away are you?"

"Uhh… I'm about five-ten minutes away." Shepard wiped her face with the back of her armoured hand. "I also have a truck-load of equipment arriving today; I should be able to assign someone to deal with that."

"The crew have been informed that the Normandy is going to be your ship." She glanced around and had a quick few words with someone else, someone that Shepard couldn't see. "Sorry about that. I hope you know that most of the crew want to stay with you."

"I hoped so but didn't want to assume. I was going to gather everyone in the cargo bay and give them the option to leave if they wanted. Hopefully that's a good idea."

The smile returned to Chakwas's face. "It is a good idea I think; it shows that you're thinking about them."

The car beeped to let her know that the destination was about to be reached.

"I'm about to reach the taxi rank, I need to go. After I get someone to watch for the deliveries I shall come straight to you." Shepard smiled back. "See you in a few minutes Chakwas and thanks again."

"See you in a minute or two, Commander, watch yourself." The smiling face winked out as the connection was cut.

_Normandy – Docking Bay_

Shepard had paused, looking up at the Normandy with a slight smile on her face. Ashley Williams couldn't help but smile to herself watching the woman. She was a god-damn hero. Nearly alone she had held Elysium; alone she survived Akuze.

Torfan was blip on the radar. Shepard had raged and killed unarmed prisoners. Ashley didn't know why. Part of her didn't want to know but a larger part did. One thing she was certain about was that the whole story hadn't been told. It was well know that Shepard was a colony kid; that she was adopted; as to what had happened to her parents? That was what stuck in her mind. Could it be related to Torfan and what made her so cold – to other people and emotionally?

Shepard _could_ have lost her parents to Batarians, which would explain things; however her past was not widely broadcast; least of all by Shepard herself.

Chakwas had approached her a few minutes ago. She wanted her to meet Shepard and help her out so the doctor could have sometime with the other woman. It was a request. But one that she was happy to do. It was clear that the doctor was fairly – though not massively – worried about the Commander; the reason wasn't clear. It wasn't her position to ply the doctor with questions. Though she would be lying if she said she wasn't interested.

"Commander!" She called out and smiled at Shepard as she looked at her. Without replying Shepard moved to stand close to her; Ashley saluted smartly – which was returned. "Doctor Chakwas has asked me to give you a hand with something."

"That's good of her; I owe her a drink I think." Shepard ran a hand through her hair before continuing. "I've ordered some gear that should help in the fight against Saren; could you stand-by here at 1600 to oversee the delivery?"

"Certainly skipper, of course I can help." Ashley felt a burst of worry; it was clear that Shepard was going to see Chakwas for something. "Are you okay ma'am?"

"I will be chief, I will be. It's just been a long couple of days." The gloved hand ran through hair again. "Meant to see her before I left for Eden Prime but things didn't come together. As you will understand, being groundside."

"Aye skipper, I understand." Ashley decided to put that subject to one side, if the Commander didn't want to talk about she wouldn't force the situation. "Do you have details of the delivery ma'am?"

Shepard wasn't surprised at all by the question; clearly she hadn't been idle as she grabbed a datapad off a crate to one side. "Here, I've put a list of the items on here. The gear should be arriving in two lots; one at 1600; the other about 1700 hours. After that get some rack time, you need it."

"No offense ma'am but it looks like you need some rack time as well."

"None taken; since that incident with beacon I've had a headache pretty much constantly. Don't blame Kaiden, he didn't know; none of us did." Shepard handed over the datapad. "Just to let you know, I will be sending out a call to gather here at 1100 hours tomorrow. I'm going to offer the crew – including you – a chance to stay or leave. After all, this is now a Spectre vessel now; not technically Alliance. Which means that you're all legally entitled to request transferred; which in this case _have_ to be accepted."

"I think most people would want to stay skipper; working with a Spectre, I mean come on?!" Ashley couldn't help her excitement but also had a surge of respect for her – she was willing to let people walk away if that was what they wanted.

"I know you'd be willing to help out chief, however it might be that not everyone feels the same." Shepard swore softly under her breath as her omni-tool beeped. "Sorry, it's Chakwas; speak to you soon chief."

Ashley salutes – which is returned – and watches Shepard move quickly to the lift. She is really looking haggard, she thought; hopefully the doc gives her something or makes her get rack time.

Seeing Han arrive she moves over to talk to him about the deliveries, having multiple eyes on things will help out.

After arranging with Han for XO Charles Pressly to be assisting with the delivery at 1600 hours – which was in just under two hours time – Ashley entered the lift herself. She needed to get some food; which tied into new her task, swapped with Pressly, to double-check that the food stores had been re-stocked and sealed properly.

Rounding the corner she could see Shepard sitting on a bio-bed, doctor Chakwas was buzzing around her, their voices could be heard as a distant murmur. Moving across the room Ashley looked at the datapad Pressly had given her, listing what should be now stocked. Crouching down she began the monotonous task of checking various quantities off; 250 beef casseroles'; 250 chicken tikka and rice; the list went on. She found the listing easier than hanging around waiting for things though.

She heard voices behind her, Chakwas and Shepard were leaving the medi-bay and clearly didn't know she was there; it seemed to be a private conversation. From her crouched position she could see them at the door, where they had paused; arguing.

"You're too stubborn Shepard; even you will need help with this!" Chakwas a admonishing the commander – help with _what_ though?

"Karin…"

"No Shepard, don't try to wiggle out of this!" Chakwas waggled her finger. "I know for a fact your nightmares are back; even before Eden Prime! You might be one of, if not the, strongest person I know – physically and mentally – but even you have limits."

Shepard looked down at the floor. "I'm sorry Karin… I didn't mean anything by it." Looking up into the doctors eyes Shepard continued. "It hurts to admit it but… y-yes, I do need strong meds; the beacon had made it worse…"

"I _know_ you didn't Liz, really I do. Trust me; I understand what you're going through. PTSD needs _you_ to admit you need help; the stubbornness that you use so effectively in combat must be put to one side."

Ashley's eyes widened in shock: the Hero of the Skyllian Blitz was suffering from post-traumatic stress disorder? Based on the stories she was infallible; to hear this shook her image of the commander. However, it also didn't really surprise her. Shepard had been through so much, if she wasn't affected by it; then she might be worried.

"W-what do you need me to do?" Shepard sighed, seeming quite defeated.

"I need to you talk to me for one; I'm not a shrink – you know that – but it might help to simply _talk_; to have an outlet for your thoughts." The doctor's hand went to Shepard's shoulder. "Also, regular check-ups; brain-scans for the beacon and blood checks to make sure the medication isn't causing any harm – you are on a high dosage, I don't want any complications to occur."

"Okay… Okay, just send me a timetable and I will adhere to it."

"See that you do Liz; I don't want to have to take you off duty." Ashley realised that it wasn't an idle threat; though she couldn't see Chakwas's face, Shepard's was picture enough.

She couldn't help the gasp that came from her throat.

"What the…? Oh fuck…" Shepard looked round and saw her immediately. "Just my luck!"

"Commander, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" Ashley stood and held up her hands, Shepard cut her off.

"Damn Ashley, I know you didn't; I thought this deck was empty, though I wish you hadn't heard that."

Chakwas steered Shepard towards her. "It's okay Ashley. Now that someone else knows about your PTSD it should force you to take action Liz." Shepard allowed herself to be steered but shot Chakwas an almost murderous look at her words.

"I didn't know commander… I want to help, if I can." Ashley truly felt sorry for her. "I hope I'm not too forward but… if you want to talk later… I will be here; though I don't know how much help I will be."

Chakwas smiled and spoke first. "Thank you Ashley that is a very kind offer." She looked from her to Shepard.

"You want me to talk to both of you don't you?" Shepard frowned, looking at both of them in turn.

"I would say that an informal chat tonight, say 2000 hours in your cabin Liz?" Chakwas pointedly looked at Shepard; obviously trying to force her into agreeing.

"Fine, okay! I give in! Tonight is fine!" Shepard waved her hands dramatically; despite her annoyance a smile had crept onto her features; causing her scar to become highlighted in the harsh lights.

"I will be there commander." Ashley replied, hunger rising into her mind again. "Sorry, I need to get something to eat, do you girls want anything?"

Chakwas did smile but it was Shepard that responded. "You know what… I think I do after this…" She was clearly unhappy with the turn of events but it seemed that Shepard also understood that they were trying help. Her tone had lost the cold air that she normally had.

_Normandy – Shepard's Room_

The rest of the day passed quickly for Shepard, she ate some food with Ashley and Karin and then – under doctors orders – went to bed to get some rest. It felt odd being in the commanding officers bed, though the bed was changed; brand new sheets and pillows. A pack of new toiletries was on desk to the side. Her gear had already been moved in – by Karin thankfully – none of it had been unpacked, a note was laid on the desk next to her gear.

_Liz, I have brought your stuff through for you; hope you don't mind. Just be careful for me, please._

She smiled, Karin cared for her. The wonderful doctor had treated her wounds after Elysium _and_ Akuze. They had become fast friends due to the amount of time spent in each others company – mostly due to Shepard being injured. She was perhaps the only person she could be truly open with.

Elysium… one of the hardest times of her life; nearly five full days without sleep. Getting by only with strong coffee and, when the coffee ran out on day two, stimulants thereafter.

It should have killed her. By the end of the fighting she had exhausted her biotics, if she had used any more of energy the flare-back… well, it would have killed her. She had been shot three times; once in the right arm; one in the right hip and one in the left thigh. A knife wound, thanks to a Batarian combat knife, had slashed open her left side – the scar from that hidden now thanks to Akuze. Finally, she had broken six ribs due to being blown out of a tower by explosives. The impact on the roof below had cracked her skull.

Thankfully, she had held on long enough at that point for reinforcements to finally break through and scatter the remaining Batarians. Shepard partly wanted to sleep – even though her nightmares were back and, thanks to the beacon, even worse than before – but she couldn't. Ashley and Karin would be knocking on her door soon, about 30 minutes to be more precise.

"Half-and-hour; shit, I have been asleep!" She scrambled up, bolting to her personal head. The reflection that came back from the mirror was dishevelled, more than a comb through the hair could solve. "Damn it; gonna have to risk a shower."

As quick as her still sleepy limbs would allow, she stripped out of her causal uniform and regulation underwear. The warm water felt great flowing down her still tired body. It was unbelievably refreshing. Unfortunately she knew she didn't have long, so quickly washed her hair. Elbowing the shower off, she grabbed a towel and run it roughly over her dripping form. Realising that time was running out she tried to hurry; using the same towel to rub her hair so it was mostly dry – really fluffy but dry. Then she brushed her hair, yanking out some knots – it was surprising how much that hurt – she got it looking presentable.

Checking the time she only had ten minutes. Getting dressed was thankfully going to be easy; regulation underwear followed by causal blue alliance uniform. Now she just had to tidy her room.

"Bed first; then sort out the rest!" She said to herself, feeling quite exasperated that she hadn't been alert enough to set an alarm. Just as she got the bed straightened out – being a double it was harder than her old single bunk – the door chimed. "Fuck, someone's here already!" She checked her reflection in the mirror. Her boots not tied up but on – oh, it will have to do!

"Just a moment!" Shepard called out; shifting the chair from the desk to near the bed, hoping that was the right place to put it.

Opening the door she was greeted by both Ashley and Karin. Shepard eyed Karin suspiciously – she was carrying a tray of food.

"Hey, sorry, I was changing; lost track of the time." Shepard forced words out when they all stood there for an awkward moment. "Come on in; sorry it's a bit of a mess. I haven't really sorted anything out yet, it still doesn't feel right."

Karin moved in and placed the tray of food on the desk; carefully shoving the footlocker of stuff over slightly. Ashley walked in slower and looked quite nervous – then again, Shepard herself was quite nervous.

"I know you managed to follow doctor's orders for once." Karin said with a broad smile. "You didn't come out for food and your bed is freshly made."

Shepard couldn't help the snort of laughter. "Is it that easy to tell?"

"You forget Liz, I have known you for quite a while now; I can tell these things."

"Damn… I guess I need to be stealthier in my sleeping habits then!" Shepard laughed again then looked at Ashley. "Sorry chief not got many seats; do you want bed or the chair?"

"The bed is fine ma'am; though I must say it looks better than the bunks." Ashley was clearly trying to disguise her nerves.

"Only just really; it's got a surprisingly hard mattress." Shepard replied.

"Oh no Liz, you're not wiggling out of this one – eat something!" Karin stepped in and seized her arm; pulling her to the desk and then swinging the chair over. "Just this once I will stand you talking and eating at the same time!"

"Fine, damn it; I'll eat something!" Shepard shook her head as she sat down. "What do you want to talk about?"

Ashley and Karin perched on the bed but Karin spoke. "I think that starting at the beginning will help; let's go over want happened on Mindoir _before_ the slaver attack."

A/N1: Right, a little forewarning on the next chapter. It chapter recounts some of what happens during the attack on Mindoir. Though I have already started editing it and have cut down on some of the violence (it was just becoming violence for violence's sake and not adding anything); it is still quite bloody. And **major warning** – it does contain mature content that some people might not want to read.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: **Major warning** – this chapter contains very strong violence, torture and rape. If this offends you, I'm sorry and please don't read this. This chapter is not part of the main plot-line, so you can skip this if you want to.

It was hard to edit this… originally this was twice the length… I cut a load out of it as it was just too much (both for the website's rating system and I felt it was becoming violence overload). I have also shortened the time before the attack as I plan on revisiting Mindoir in future.

All relevant stuff owned by Bioware etc.

5 – Memories of Home

_Well, where should I start?_

_Mindoir was a small colony, not a lot of development. It had a small mining community to the south of the main town but it was mostly farms. I don't remember much about those aspects; I was too young to get involved at first and when I was old enough, well, the… attack happened._

_The main town, of which I have the most memories of, wasn't _that_ big. There were only about 3,000 people, mostly human but there was a family of Asari. A Turian used to visit my uncle; they met during the First Contact War. For some reason they become friends; my dad used to complain about it, however I didn't understand why. To me he was quite exotic; though I only spoke to him once – what was said I don't recall._

_Mindoir itself was, I suppose it still is, very earth-like. Green rolling hills, conifer-like trees. I would liken it to the pictures of rural Britain; though, based on what I know of Britain, not as rainy. Nor as cold._

_The layout of the town was very mish-mashed, no order to it really; houses next to shops; next to farm equipment workshops. It could be quite dangerous at times for youngsters because of this. It was like an Old West town mixed with stale pre-fabricated buildings. Same long runs of buildings, less the dust and spurs on boots. There were a few horses shipped out from earth though. Almost all the pre-fab buildings were a dull off-white, or possibly grey; not sure which. The workshops and such tended to comprise self-built units on the sides of them; they used dull metal cladding seemingly to match._

_Whilst the self-built houses were all different; from memory mostly greens and browns – which looking back made the town quite dull to look at. They varied greatly is size as well. I can recall some same two or three room ones, with some of the larger homes on the outskirts probably had six or seven – possibly more – bedrooms._

_We lived on the edge of town, a fairly large house really; though as big as some, four bedrooms – though only ever two were in full time use. It was a lovely house, full of character. Thanks to my dad, John, he was a mechanic; used to fix all sorts of things in his workshop. This translated to him also fixing up the house, or making odd little things to decorate the place._

_Dad was a big guy both in the size of him and that fact he was mayor for a couple of years. I don't remember much more than he had grey hair all the time I knew him. That and dad didn't always had time for me. I think now how felt bad; I never knew my real mother, she left when I was really young – not even two years old, I think. We never talked about it._

_I did have a mother-figure, if you want to call her that, one of the Asari. I don't know what her real name was but I called her 'Blue-Lady' when I was really young. When I got older I called her Heli; why I don't have a clue. I could be that I simply couldn't say her name correctly! She didn't seem mind, or at least, I was never corrected by her. Her daughter was twice the age of dad; she left Mindoir before I can recall even meeting her._

_Friends, well, I had a few. Not many; I think that was because of Heli. Some people didn't like them because they were "aliens". I liked her; she was always nice to me. Never had any real problems, just a few name-callings and parents stopping their kids from 'hanging with the blue-kid'. It wasn't bad, really. It hurt because I was young and naïve; didn't understand the concept of racism, let alone species-ism; which I don't think is even a word._

_Things I used to get up? That's a good question. When I was very little it was all about being a famous model. Then about six or seven it was all about dancing – for a few months at least. At ten I frightened my dad and got in trouble a lot. I used to sneak into my dad's room and take his gun. Never fired it; safety was on and I didn't know how to turn it off! _

_Heli arranged with my dad to let my use her gun when I was ten; they were trying to scare me out of liking weapons. Alas for them it backfired. I _really_ liked it! To keep me out of trouble, dad gave in and allowed Heli to teach me how to use it properly, to maintain it. Eventually I got quite good at it. _

_My biotics started to manifest not long after; this was terrifying for me. I resisted until Heli convinced me to at least try. Dad didn't know what to do with me; he _tried_ his best… but he had no idea what he was doing; so he had to delegate helping me to Heli. Humans cannot use biotics without danger without amps; without an amp the dark energy is unfocused and it can kill you with ease if you're unprepared. Which is why most people think that humans need amps; in reality the amp gives you focus and it stops you killing yourself. I did use my biotics before being implanted; it nearly killed me… it was during the attack…_

_The attack… oh, god… I-I'm sorry, it still hurts._

_Right, focus on something else… Well, I guess talking about the friends I did have is better. Had a small clique of us who became known as un-official navy cadets. Heli and the local sheriff – a man Frank Drebin – taught us how to handle weapons; I think because of the rise in slaver and pirate attacks they wanted to have, at the very least, someone else that could shoot straight._

_But I'm digressing again. Frank was cool, he used to take us camping and on adventures; well, when he wasn't busy anyway. It was small town though, not often trouble and when there was it usually drunks from the farms and miners getting into bar-fights._

_The camping was my favourite thing; I liked it more than shooting things! We'd have a tent for us girls – well, me, Cassie and Heli if she came along – and a tent for the boys; watched over by Frank. We all used to go out by shuttle and then set up camp around it. The shuttle had to be there, just in case the sheriff was called back for an emergency. There was, I don't know if it's still there, a large wood a few hours from town by shuttle. It was a world away for us kids but not too far away if something went wrong._

_Cassie and I were little terrors during these trips; always jumping in without thinking, Ha, that got us in trouble a few times and hurt more often than not. I think we were on first name basis with the local hospital staff! I remember us betting each other to jump of a cliff – it was only about ten-fifteen feet really – into a pool of water below. Cassie chickened out at the last moment but I jumped._

_The water wasn't very deep… I broke both my legs. Not badly, it must be said, but enough to put me out of action for a few months. Cassie was really upset; thought it was her fault. I had to tell her dozens of times that it wasn't. _

_I didn't go camping for a while after that. Instead I spent most of my time learning some hand-to-hand combat skills from Heli – which annoyed dad no end. By the time I was fourteen I had been training with Heli for almost 3 years. It had gone from being a mere pastime to being a way of dealing with my growing confusions._

_Dad had tried talking to me about puberty and liking boys but I never really felt like that. I felt odd admitting to him that I didn't find any of the boys attractive; even one called David Gaider, who was supposed to be the 'one everyone wanted to shack-up with'. He seemed relieved… until I – entirely innocently – mentioned that I thought that Heli was better looking than anyone; even David Gaider. _That_ freaked him out! Tried to make me date a few guys but I resented it; didn't mince my words either._

_Eventually he conceded and stopped trying to set me up on dates. He turned to Heli – since I had mentioned that I found her attractive – to try and talk me to me. Not to try and change my mind or anything like that; to just be there for me. It turned out that he hadn't told her that I was attracted to her; she was quite surprised when I blurted it out. It was a bit awkward for her at first. Heli had to do a bit of extranet research on humans to figure things out; she had never heard the terms homosexual, gay or lesbian before and it was a surprise for her._

_It ended up her sitting me down in living room and having a 'heart-to-heart' with me; trying to find words to explain that I might be a lesbian. As it turns out she was correct. I don't really know how it happened but I tried to kiss her. Unsurprisingly she turned me down. It hurt at the time, though I quickly realised that I was too young and grovelled an apology to her a few days later. Thankfully she understood – her research had told her of human puberty, which is not at all similar to Asari – telling me to not worry; she understood that I was going through emotional and physical changes, that I couldn't help some of behaviour as my body became more mature. It only became a problem when Cassie found out and blurted out something in earshot of dad. He was angry with me and Heli for ages but calmed down. He didn't really speak to Heli afterwards though; I think he felt that it had broken their friendship._

_Cassie was okay about it, often joking about me making 'moves' on her; she wasn't gay and had a boyfriend at the time, but we were best mates, none of it was meant to be spiteful. Her boyfriend – I don't recall his name, as it didn't last long – was a little confused by it; he thought I was a bit of a weirdo. He never went out of his way to be truly friendly; we kinda just tolerated each other. That's not to say it was hostile but we just didn't get along that well._

_It was around this time – getting close to my fifteenth birthday – that dad started to see someone again. A woman who worked in the spaceport; she was fairly new in town. I never really spent much time with her. I knew she wasn't my real mother and had trouble with her because of that; even though I had never known my real mother. She tried… I didn't make the effort and after a while we just couldn't stand one another._

_I got so bad that I ran away one evening; just packed a bag and ran. I ended up at Heli's house, begging to be let in. I knew that she would tell my dad I was there but I didn't care. I was tired and it had been raining all the time I was outside; I was frozen. She took me in and cared for me; got me a change of clothes – too big, but dry – and cleaned my wet ones; gave me a warm drink and bio-blanket; even hugged me when I was shivering, rubbing my back and arms to try and warm me up._

_I stayed the night; I shared the bed with Heli, though simply for body heat as I wasn't well and went to the hospital the following morning. I had been out in the cold for too long and had mild hypothermia. Heli felt really bad for me; hating the fact that it seemed like I had been driven out of my home. I found out later that after I was stable she went and shouted at dad and – in her words – his floozy. I didn't know she knew that word and I was in awe of her for defending me. My dad was in tears when I saw him next; he didn't know that I had run away and his "floozy" didn't either. She didn't come to see me; dad said she was distraught and not able to come. I never found out if that was true or not._

_When I was well enough I went home and packed my bags. I moved in with Heli, she protested at first – telling me that it might not be a good a idea – but relented when I managed to convince her that I didn't intend for it to be permanent. Dad didn't like it but wasn't resisting me; it appeared that he was trying to not force me into something that I didn't want._

_I had a birthday party at Cassie's – Heli came with me, she had become a mother of sorts to me – with only a few real friends, we got very close. It was the best party ever; it helped Cassie get over splitting up with her boyfriend and me with leaving home. There was some non-alcoholic punch and loud music. Me and Cass ended up dancing together for most of the night; though I did dance with her mum and Heli later on in the night. Heli stayed the night with me after a bit of convincing. The next morning we gave her presents; it was my thank you for being there for me._

_It was an emotional thing for both of us. We had become so close due my family problems. When we went home I ended up kissing her; it was an odd moment for us both as neither of us saw it coming. Tears came without me knowing. I knew it was wrong and not just because of our age difference. Fortunately Heli understood and wasn't offended by my actions; telling me that I had nothing to be sorry for, I had had a few rough years and was very young. We had lunch together and all seemed right with the world. It stayed that way until the attack._

_The talks that me and Heli started to have in following months were about what I intended to do in the future. I didn't have any real plans for after school… never really thought about it. When I did talk about it I realised that I wanted to leave Mindoir when I was able, when I was old enough. Heli asked me what I would do; I mentioned possibly trying to get a job in security. Or something similar; I had no idea._

_It turned out not to matter in the end. But I had no dreams, nothing I longed to do. I was rather boring it must be said._

_Of course the attack… well, that changed everything._

_You want me to talk about the attack? Well, I… o-okay… it's just that I really… the memories are… are terrible. What happened, to me, to everyone else; it's hard to think about it, let alone talk about it._

_It was just after my sixteenth birthday. I was on the outskirts of town with Heli and Cassie; celebrating a present by shooting some bottles with my new rifle that Heli and Cass clubbed together to get. To us nothing was different; some ships were coming in but nothing seemed too out of place._

_The only reason we knew something was wrong was when one of the mining vessels exploded. It was then clear that something was very wrong. Heli was the first to figure it out; she pointed to some unknown ships and fear crept into her voice._

'_Batarians…'_

_We had heard of Batarians. All stories were about how they hated humans; were slavers and pirates. Weapons fire lanced down and struck what little defences we had; the small turrets didn't last. One hit to each of them and they where shattered; the weapons used to take them out were overpowered for the job, sharpened rain landed in a wide area. We could hear screams from where we were. I just wanted to find dad._

_I acted without thinking; rifle in hand I grabbed the spare heat-sink and started towards town. Heli noticed me move first, shouting at me to not go. I ignored her but she lashed out with her biotics, knocking me to the ground and coating my arms in mud as I braced myself._

_Cassie was terrified; she was babbling about running and hiding. Heli held me but saw the conviction in my eyes. If we were to die; I would on my feet. Cassie ran off crying, unable to bring herself to fight, or say goodbye. Heli decided to come with me, her biotics flared as she made her mind up._

_The way back to town was down a small hill and into a little gulley; this hid us from view on the approach. Thanks to that we were able to get partway into town without seeing anyone. We ducked in the local hunting store; thankfully it was open and empty. Heli found a rifle that she liked, light enough to use one handed, meaning her biotics could be used. I took two hunting knives from the rack on the wall and gave one to her. The one I took I strapped into my right boot. We also took a couple more heat-sinks, thinking that we might need them._

_Shouts from outside got out attention, people were running away from something. There were about five or six of them. Gunfire erupted from outside our scope of vision; the people were unarmed and unarmoured, having no protection… they didn't get far, bullets ripped them to pieces._

_Heli took command and led me out the back door into an alleyway. It was muddy and damp from dripping moisture from air-conditioning units. But I didn't care; I just wanted to find dad, if I killed any Batarians on the way to finding him then even better. Heli wasn't stupid, she didn't let me run off; grabbing my arm and stopping me from moving with a harsh look._

'_I know you want to find you dad but you cannot just run out into the open!' She hissed to me in whisper. 'You will end up like those unfortunate people moments ago!'_

_I was terrified. 'What should I do?'_

'_Stay close to me; we need to get through using the back alleys as much as we can.' She peeked around the corner. 'There are only four of them but if we attack now it would be suicide; we don't know were any of their friends are. We could take them down only to shot from behind; we need to find somewhere to be able view their movements and plan our own.'_

'_Right, right… the highest place in town is the cinema, we should be able to see a fair amount from there…I climbed up there on a dare last year.' I admitted, worrying about her response to this._

_She only smiled. 'Good, that will help. If they aren't still flying about and spot us anyway.' Another peek around the corner, she relaxed slightly. 'Okay, they've moved on, let's go.'_

_Heli took the lead once again, going through the alleys until we reached what was known as the "High Street". It wasn't central or even the biggest road in town but it had the highest concentration of shops; plus the cinema. However we would have to cross the road to get to it. I was getting used to keeping an eye out for Batarians and using some hand signals to share information with her; I had no choice but to learn quickly._

_Our luck held and the street was bare; I couldn't see anyone but I could hear screaming and gunfire. It never stopped. It was a soundtrack from hell; an unholy cacophony. Heli pulled me across the street to the fire-escape stair on the cinema. She tapped on her omni-tool and the stairs slid down. I went first, slinging my rifle over my shoulder, I was shaking so it took me a while to get to roof. On the roof there were two Batarians facing the other way; looking over the side and laughing._

_I wanted to charge them but was held back by Heli. She drew her knife and signalled for me to do the same. I held it tightly, my knuckles were white, as I crouched low and followed her, sneaking up on the Batarians was easy. Looking at Heli she mimicked putting her over her mouth and stabbing into the throat._

_To say I was shocked and scared would be an understatement. I had fired a gun and done some hand-to-hand training, but I had never killed anyone. The largest thing I had killed was fish and that was by accident._

_Trembling, I followed her actions. She swiftly seized the Batarian on the right over his chin and mouth; forcing his jaw shut so he couldn't yell out. Heli also pulled him backwards, out of sight of the streets below. Then her knife rammed into his throat with sickening wet squelching noise._

_The second one had started to react but I was faster. I mirrored Heli's actions exactly. It wasn't hard to do, in terms of the action itself. The element of surprise meant the Batarian I attacked barely had time to fight back before my knife was in his throat. I was crying as I felt him go limp. I let the body drop and stared at the blood; on the floor, on the Batarian._

_On _me_._

_It took Heli pulling me to her and clamping her hand down on my mouth to stop me from crying out. I didn't want to kill anyone and my first kill was so… personal. I didn't want to kill anyone… Something broke in me at that moment._

_Our luck didn't hold out though. A group of about five or six Batarians had seen us and came up on us from behind. We might have stood a chance if I had held it together. But as it was they were right onto of us before Heli noticed them. She whirled up, leaving me on my hands and knees, to try and fight._

_Only for the nearest Batarian to shoot her in the leg and another shot her right arm. She went down with such a cry of pain. Something broke in me again. I screamed in anger and lashed out with my biotics. Somehow I sent two of them flying off the roof, the others were scattered and dazed. I was not going anywhere; that act had drained me so completely that I fell flat and couldn't move. All I could do was cry._

_Heli moved to my side to try and comfort me, even as the Batarians started to climb to their feet and several more of them came out of the access door to the roof. I knew that I was going to die. All I wished at that point was that I could've killed more of them; given the others a chance._

_I saw David Gaider leap from somewhere to my left; a gun in his hand. He opened fire without aiming but still managed to send the brain matter of one Batarian flying. His attack only lasted for a few seconds though. The rest of the group just turned around and returned the favour. I screamed weakly as I saw torn body fall; drawing laughter from the Batarians._

_Heli was telling me to close my eyes when suddenly she was silent and jerked. Then she fell on top of me… I could see part of her head was missing…_

_Oh… God… I'm sorry, it was years ago but things like this; you don't just _forget_ it or get over it._

_Screaming I tried to fight again; only for two of the Batarians to seize hold of my arms whilst another punched me in gut; _hard_. Breath exploded from me in a bark. A gun was put in my mouth, accompanied by more laughter. I couldn't fight so I just closed my eyes; hoping it was swift._

_This action seemed to be the wrong thing to do, however. The gun was pulled away and a snarling voice told me I needed to be taught a lesson before I died._

_I was thrown backwards onto something metal. The impact hurt but I didn't really feel it. I struggled feebly, still unable to truly fight, my body was screaming in exhaustion. The two that had held me before – at least, I think it was the same two – pulled my arms over my head; pinning them painfully at an angle._

_The one who had spoken was holding my rifle in one hand and my bloodied knife in the other. I spoke to me again in that terrible snarling voice._

'_You will not die here bitch; you will learn your place at my feet. Then if I feel like letting you have any kindness and only then, will I kill you.'_

_Then the knife flashed down, cutting my clothes off and cutting me several times; not that any of them cared. In fact my grunts and shrieks of pain and fear seemed to make them… make them… make them want it more._

_He smiled then opened fire with my rifle off to one side until it beeped as it overheated. The gun was held over my bare stomach. I didn't understand what he was going to do._

_He ejected the heat-sink onto me._

_I could hear and feel my flesh burning. I screamed and screamed. He left it there until it had cooled enough to pick up by hand. I thought he would do it again, the heat-sink was reloaded into the rifle; but he didn't he tossed it to one side. He eyes – all four of them – narrowed before he spoke again._

'_Looks like you have some spirit. We cannot have that in our whores!' I heard a zipper and even through the pain… I knew what was coming. He had called me a whore; I _knew_ what was coming._

_The sudden penetration hurt, it was amplified by the burns on my stomach. His vile grunting as he used me… I can never forget it. His face… he was enjoying it. He was enjoying raping me. I couldn't fight back, I could only shriek for someone to help me. Though… no one came, no one could come._

_Thankfully he finished fairly quickly. I hoped it was over. It wasn't. The rest of those fuckers… they took turns with me. _

_I was dragged down the stairs, I don't remember much, other than flashes of terrified faces, until I was dumped in a cage with a group of people. They saw the state of me and knew what had happened. I can remember seeing that they wanted to help me, to try to console me. Fear of the Batarians kept their tongues in their mouths._

_I could see from my prone position rows of cramped cages and shackled people. The Batarians would go through them and divide them up. The older people were shoved to one side and shot. The young were pushed into an area where a cut was made and something implanted in their skulls; all without anaesthetic. Their screams… oh god their screams…_

_I could see my dad, his forehead was coated in blood and he looked defeated. He was in a cage not far from me; he could see me but his face was of utter defeat. I found out later that he had heard my rape; he was on the street below and somehow he knew it was me._

_The Batarian who had spoken and raped me saw me looking at him. It seemed he saw the family resemblance as he moved over hauled my dad from the cage._

'_Who is she to you?' He snarled into his face. Dad didn't say anything and got shot in the knee for resisting._

'_Dad!' I couldn't help the yell._

'_Your father? Well, well, you might be able to resist what we do to you, but not what we do to _him_!' Without any hint of fear my dad looked at me._

'_Goodbye Liz.' Was all he could say, then his head was no more. I don't recall much more. I was too tired, hurt and full of rage. They didn't move dad's body._

_The next thing that I can remember was when explosions started up again. I thought that the Batarians were wrecking the town, well; more than they had already do so, at first. But then I could hear the closest few Batarians shouting about the Alliance being here; that they needed to get away before they were cut off from the relay._

_I smiled to myself; those fuckers were getting their asses kicked!_

_It took the Alliance several hours to break through. I was grateful that the cage I was in was ignored; they were too busy trying to flee to pick up everyone. Very close gunfire killed one of the ones talking nearby. The others turned and fired back but they didn't last long._

_By now the fact that I was bleeding and burned – also… raped… - I was close to dying. No medical treatment had been forthcoming from those slavers. This made me fight the very people who were trying to save me. The faces of the marines that rescued me were blurry; I fought their touch as I didn't know who they were, to me they could be slavers._

_It was only when a woman's face, full of tears and worry, came into view that I relaxed slightly._

'_Who are you?' I asked, my voice cracked no hydration for hours and my wounds had worn me down to nothing._

_The words that greeted me… I had never been so happy._

'_I'm doctor Karin Chakwas and I'm here to help you.'_

A/N1: Right… now that is over. If anyone wants to comment on this please do. It was a hard chapter to write. I wanted to show some of what she'd been through, whilst leaving some of it open to your own imagination. Part of me hopes that I got the horror of the situation Shepard was in over enough; whilst part of me hopes it left some things with just enough…

Anyway thanks again to anyone who reads; comments; reviews; follows; and adds to favourites.

I can confirm the next chapter will be less depressing for all us!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Right, after the last chapter it's time for a bit more of an upbeat – well, sort of – chapter! Time to go get a certain Prothean expert! And of course, thanks for all the views, reviews, favourites etc!

All stuff relevant stuff owned by Bioware etc.

Edit 24/06/13: Thank-you to Theodur who pointed out some tense errors in this chapter. I have altered some of this chapter, though for the most point I have left it alone - that said, I will keep an eye out for such errors in further chapters!

6 – Are You Real?

_Shepard's Cabin – the Normandy_

"Wait a second, you two met in the aftermath of…" Ashley started but Chakwas cut her off.

"Yes, I have been with Liz for years. After what she went through, I couldn't help but want to there for her." Shepard sniffed, realising that tears had been flowing whilst she had been talking; her hands went to her face to rub them away as Chakwas kept speaking. "I helped her body recover but I didn't know what to do – if anything could be done – for her mentally. To live through what happened; I wasn't surprised when she tried to kill herself several times… I got her the best help I could and even talked with her about her adopted parents. She was sixteen and had no legal guardians."

Ashley's eyes were brimming with tears as she looked at Shepard. "I didn't know skipper… I-I know it doesn't mean much but I'm sorry. If you need anything, _anything_ at all, then just ask me, please."

"I will be fine Ashley." Her voice was breaking but she looked Ashley in the eye. "It hurts and it will never stop hurting. All I can do keep going; if I stop too long it can come back and overwhelm me." Shepard wiped more tears away. "I have to live with it and part of me is glad of that. It may sound strange but whenever I felt I couldn't go on – like during Elysium – I just thought of how I couldn't let people go through what I have. It pushes me on."

"Sometimes too far Liz, this anger does help you at times; but Torfan…" Chakwas looked upset at mentioning it and Shepard didn't want to get into a fight; in fact she didn't have the energy for it.

Instead she simply replied. "I know Karin, that's why I need people like you around; to stop me doing bad things."

"What happened on Torfan exactly? I have heard things but I don't want to base things on rumours." Ashley asked softly, her voice showing she expected to be told in no equal terms to fuck off.

"I lost it Ashley, really bad." Shepard looked at her pain clear on her face and in her voice. "I don't really want to get into it now. I will say that I found out that the slavers were part of the group that attacked Mindoir. When I read a transmission about it I stormed through the base; killing every Batarian I came across, even those that had surrendered."

"Holy shit… is that why they called you a butcher?"

"Yes, I was so angry that I didn't give orders, lots of people died. Good people." She hung her head in her hands. "It was only because I had the datapad relating to Mindoir that I wasn't executed. The courts realised that though I was a great soldier; I simply had very deep scars from my past, scars that couldn't just be overlooked. The scars of my childhood were still there; and because of this they took pity on me, allowing me to keep my rank and medals – provided that I could be honourable and at that. Which part of me didn't really didn't want anymore. The conditions were simple; if I "volunteered" to take on three years of, well, black-ops missions. Some of which were practically suicide missions." Shepard paused to sniff again, and then regain some of her composure. "I took the risks gladly; I felt that it would give a chance to die with some honour."

"Liz, you never told me that before." Chakwas leaned forward and held Shepard's head, kissing the top of it.

"Because after I met that priest… I put my rage behind me." Shepard allowed Chakwas to hold her.

"You found god?" Ashley was surprised: Shepard didn't seem religious, even more so considering her liking of "dirty" clubs.

"No, I didn't find god. But he did help get rid of at least some of my anger. I don't think that I will ever get rid of it completely." Shepard shifted and Chakwas let her go. "I cannot help but hate Batarians; after what they did to me…" She swallowed. "I don't believe all Batarians are like that, though it is hard not to think it, or even say it, sometimes."

Ashley wiped her own eyes before responding. "I certainly don't blame you. I think I would be the same if… if it had happened to me."

"Come on, we all need cheering up now." Chakwas said spreading her arms. "Let's go to Flux, or somewhere close by, and have a few drinks."

"I cannot drink anymore Karin; thanks to your newer, even stronger, medication." Shepard stood and went to the head, grabbed a handful of tissue and past some to Ashley and Karin before wiping her eyes. "Besides, I have a lot of work to do tonight and tomorrow. I have some leads to follow up as soon as we're ready to go."

"Liz, don't push yourself too hard. Not after how emotional we all just got." Chakwas said after blowing her nose.

"Oh, I won't, I just need to organise some gear from the deliveries and check through some messages. I will be going to be bed soon; I'm exhausted. Don't let it stop you two going out though, go if you want to." Shepard scrunched up the tissue in her after speaking and threw it into the bin at the side of the desk. "I hate talking about these things; it make me feel, well, weak."

"You're far from weak Shepard; to have gone through what you have and still be sane." Ashley couldn't help herself, she hugged Shepard.

"I don't think I'm entirely sane Ash…" Shepard returned the hug but was cut off.

"Enough, enough; come on Ashley lets leave her alone now!" Chakwas laughed lightly, leaning over and grabbing the remains of the food Shepard had left. "I'll deal with this for you Liz; don't be too late getting to bed!"

"Ha! Yes doctor!" Shepard gave Ashley a quick squeeze before they let each other go.

"Alright Ashley, come on, time for a drink or two!" Chakwas smiled and led Ashley out of the cabin, the door slid shut behind them.

"Will she be okay?" Ashley looked to Chakwas, worry etched onto her face.

"She will be. It is always hard for her – even though she often doesn't show it – but she is strong. Liz will get through this; even if she has to hold it in at times." Chakwas rubbed Ashley's arm gently as she continued. "Trust me, if she wasn't fit for duty I would be the first to tell her; she's like a daughter to me." They moved across the still empty mess-hall towards the medi-bay.

"So you have known her since she was sixteen?" Ashley asked. "What was she like?"

"Liz was always a handful. Stubborn as a Krogan; she was up and about a week before she should've been after we picked her up on Mindoir." A chuckle came from her. "It was always that way with her, always pushing her limits. One thing she liked to do – before she joined the Alliance anyway – was steal some hospital gowns and make dresses from them! I think it was a way of dealing with things; quite an odd way admittedly but if it helped her then we weren't going to stop her."

"I cannot really see her doing that!" Ashley chuckled as well, shaking her head. "Did she see many… err, professional during this time?"

They entered the medi-bay before Chakwas replied. "Oh, yes, she spoke to quite a few. Liz is amazing in many ways, her ability to filter things through her mind – almost blocking terrible memories entirely – helped her. It also stunned the people trying to help her. After a while they realised that their constant questions were actually doing more harm than good." Chakwas quickly checked her messages whilst speaking. "It's not that she doesn't feel it – as you have seen, she most certainly does – it's that she simply won't let things beat her. No doubt this will help her with the problems from the beacon."

"Didn't she say she was having nightmares again though?"

"She is strong, but there is only a finite amount of trauma someone can take. Unfortunately she is starting to feel it now. Liz had been through too much: I fear another trauma my push her over the edge." Chakwas looked incredibly saddened.

"We will be there for her, help her through things." Ashley stated firmly. "I'll help even if she doesn't really want us to."

"Well said!" Chakwas smiled again as they moved off. "I'll be certain to check on her later though, to make sure she's as okay as she can be."

_Shepard's cabin, several hours later…_

Shepard frowned to herself as her hand slapped the alarm off. It appeared it was morning already. To her it barely felt like five minutes had passed since she had climbed into bed and turned off the lights. The Normandy was on the way to Therum to rescue one doctor Liara T'Soni. The meeting yesterday morning in the cargo bay had gone well, only two crew members had left; no one appeared to hold any grudges, well, so far anyway. After the meeting had concluded she had ended up in the medi-bay with Chakwas for her daily brain scan. It was "normal" or at least as normal as they could after her "mind-rape" by the beacon.

Now they were about four hours out from the planet where Tevos had said that they would find the daughter of the Matriarch Benezia. Shepard had grumped to herself about it. Part of her had thought that this could be a wild goose chase. One thing that stood out to her was the lack of information that Tevos had forwarded her; she had some basic information on the doctor and that was it.

She was an Asari maiden and had spent quite a few years on solo or small group archaeological digs; the length of time wasn't mentioned so she didn't know quite what to expect in terms of age. She was stated to be a powerful biotic; had, had minor firearms training and it mentioned that she was known to be proficient in at least three forms of martial art – though to what level wasn't mentioned. Though with asari, proficient should mean that she could hold at least her own. As long as the training had been used - whether for combat or leisure – every so often, though looking at the dossier, it seemed like this Liara was proper academic sort; unlikely to have kept it up. Overall it was a terrible dossier; it could turn out to be difficult to confirm that they had the right Asari.

Even more so as no picture to confirm the asari's identity had been provided; though a DNA confirmation patch had been sent along later, in an extremely encrypted message.

She had then passed out her own briefing – with edited details – to the crew about where they going and why. This had caused a few questions to come from Ashley; why is this Asari important. Ashley had expressed a dislike of aliens; to which Shepard had been surprised at the venom behind her words. She would have to have a private word with her later to try and figure out the reason, if there was one, behind the venom. Pressly had also articulated a similar view point but he admitted that he was just stuck in rut thanks to the First Contact War.

Things had been slow yesterday after the meeting anyway, so hoping this mission might lead to something; hell, anything would be better than running around doing random tasks for random people. The consort had even flirted with her rather shamelessly. Which was an odd turnaround based on their last – very sombre – meeting. Though at least they had dealt with everything that they could; no doubt they would be getting more things lumped on them whenever they returned to the Citadel next.

Swinging her legs out wide she pushed herself upright with a groan. Stretching her arms above her head several joints clicked. Dropping to the floor she proceeded to do forty push-ups, and then decided it was time for a shower. This time she should have plenty of time to have a proper wash!

Fishing her shampoo out of her bags she moves into the head, the cool floor making her step from foot to foot. Dumping the shampoo on a shelf to one side, she thumbs a few controls on the wall. Lights flick on, followed a whirr of an extractor fan and after a few moments the heating in the floor starts to warm. The heating in the floor is an extravagance – the Normandy is currently the only Alliance vessel equipped with it – and it can only be used for a maximum of thirty minutes. Shepard is trying it out of the first time now and decides very quickly that she loves it.

The shower goes by quickly, towelling her scarred body dry she stops and stares at her reflection. Tears come unbidden to her eyes. The scars are a constant reminder of her past. It is possible to get surgery to remove the scars but it is not available under her service; the cost is not something she feels she can justify to herself.

Gripping the edge of the sink hard enough for her knuckles to go white she shakes as she sobs. Talking about her past might not have been a good idea; she thinks, I now cannot stop thinking about it.

Shepard is so distracted by her thoughts she doesn't hear the door chime several times. Let alone hearing the door slide, nearly silently, open. A voice that comes from beside her startles her, causing her slip to the point she slides and falls on the still damp floor of the head. Her head collides with the wall with an audible thump and her breath exits her body in a bark.

"Commander, are you okay?" It is Tali. "Oh Keelah, I didn't mean…"

"Ow, my head. Tali, what are you doing here?" Shepard pushes herself into a sitting position, still completely naked. Her towel discarded somewhere before the fall.

"I was trying to get hold of you commander." Tali clearly shocked turns away. "I rang the door chime multiple times, I though something was wrong, so I hacked the door! Sorry, sorry, sorry…"

"Ah, shit." Shepard stood, feeling blood coming from the back of her head. "It's okay Tali, I'm distracted, and I didn't hear the door. Can you pass me the towel to your left, please?"

Tali's hand snakes out, takes the towel and paws it backwards; she takes it with a small smile. "Sorry commander, I didn't know… you're so scarred… Keelah, I'm sorry!"

Shepard clearly realises that Tali is unnerved by her appearance and not just the fact that she is naked. "It's okay Tali, really. You don't need to feel embarrassed about this." She wraps the towel around her waist, pulling on a black tank-top.

"I'm not really embarrassed commander, more worried."

"Worried, what about?" She grabs her underwear and tugs it into place, acting quickly to try to spare Tali.

"I didn't know you were in a private situation… I don't know how you would react." Tali was wrapping her hands in some pockets in her suit, showing how nervous she was.

Shepard throws the towel past Tali after pulling on some shorts. "Tali, please, its okay. It's not your fault at all." She moves up to Tali and turns her around. "Really, I'm okay, just a bump on the head."

"But you're bleeding…"

"I'm _fine_ Tali; a little bump on the head isn't a problem." She cannot help herself; her arms seize Tali and hug her tightly. "It was an accident, no harm done."

"Okay, thank you commander. It's just that some people treat us unfairly, just for being Quarian…" Shepard tightens her hug for a moment before letting go. This was one thing that really got her riled up. Yes, the Quarian's did create the Geth, and yes, the Geth did attack Eden Prime. However, people seemed to forget that the Quarian's had been driven from their _homeworld_ by the Geth, in a war that killed millions; not a few thousand like Eden Prime. She didn't understand the reason people treated them unfairly when they'd suffered so much. Thanks to the Geth, they're stuck in environmental-suits for – quite possibly – their whole lives for one thing!

Shepard felt a sudden urge of protectiveness towards Tali, she didn't _understand_ it; but liked it. It felt different; warm instead of her normal cold.

"To me Tali that don't matter; to me you're a member of my crew. More importantly, I would like to think that you're a friend!" She smiles widely. "You don't have to worry about anything like that here, if anyone says anything you tell me and I'll deal with it."

"Thank you commander…"

"Crikey Tali, call me Shepard or Liz; everyone else does!" Laughter is added to the smile. "Now, what did you want to talk about?"

"Well, I was wondering if I could come with you; on the mission to Therum." Tali replied, voice full of nervous energy.

"I don't see why not. But you will have to be ready to follow orders right away, no hesitation. That could get you, or someone else, hurt or killed."

"I will com-Shepard. I just don't want people to think I'm not helping." Tali's head hung slightly.

"Tali, you're a great help. Adams tells me you have already proposed ways to improve the engines… I will admit I don't know enough to really comment; but he was practically glowing with praise." Shepard hugged her again. "You don't have to prove anything to anyone!"

"Thank you Shepard… that is so kind of you to say."

"Don't sell yourself short Tali; you're an amazing person, that gives without thinking; I'm glad to call you a friend and I've only known you less than a week!" The smile on her face clearly showing Tali how much the young Quarian meant to her.

"Can I still come?"

"Of course you can Tali. I will be splitting the team in two anyway, so I'll have you with me for anything technical." The smile stayed; dark thoughts gone completely for the moment. "Now, get something to eat! I'm just going to see Chakwas about the back of my head. I think I need to get a mat for the head – nearly fell over last time I used it!"

"Ha! Thanks again Shepard!" It seemed like Tali was smiling, though the faceplate made it hard to tell and she wasn't used to the body language of Quarians' yet.

"Come on, let's go." Shepard put an arm around the young engineer and led her out into the mess area. The floor was cold on her bare feet but it felt quite nice. She caught an odd look from Kaiden as she came around the corner. He then smiled and chuckled to himself, turning back to the food dispensers.

Shepard untangled herself from Tali, gesturing towards the food. She kept going towards the medi-bay, the back of her head was throbbing slightly; it didn't feel too bad but no harm in getting it checked out. As the door opened she saw Karin was eating and organising at the same time, one hand had a fork in, the other a datapad scrolling through lists in the other.

"Morning Karin." Shepard said, not surprised that the doctor only looked around and smiled, mouth full of food. "Sorry to bother you so early but…"

"You don't look injured, so what it is this time?" Karin replied after swallowing, her voice full of mock seriousness.

"Well, I just had a fall in the head. Tali startle me and slipped…"

"Bloody hell Liz, are you alright?" Her voice was full of concern.

"I'm fine, really. I was lost in thought and didn't hear her activate the chime. She thought something was wrong so hacked the door. I didn't know that she was there, it startled me and I slipped on the wet floor – just had a shower – hit the back of my head." Shepard tilted her head slightly, a rush of red coming to her cheeks.

"Come on then, let me see." Karin smiled and waved her over. The doctor gave a 'tut-tut' noise as she looked at the slightly bloody bump. "Liz I need to clean the wound and apply some medi-gel; I might sting a little."

Shepard sat on a chair her back to Karin. "Do you need me to do anything?"

"No, just stay still." As always Karin's voice was calm and even. Shepard winced slightly as the disinfectant cloth wiped over her bump gently. "You need a mat for that shower!" This comment caused Shepard to laugh and disrupt the healing.

The dark thoughts returned slightly. She couldn't help but think that at least she'd been interrupted from her chain of thought this time; that way she didn't end up curled up in a corner crying to herself and wishing she was dead. Or even worse; trying to kill herself again.

Several hours later, Shepard was crouched behind a boulder in the excruciating heat of Therum. She was leading a squad consisting of herself; Tali; Ashley and Garrus. Things had been going well to begin with; they had breezed past several groups of Geth Armatures – as Tali had called them – and they'd squashed a few groups of normal Geth troopers with even more ease. Tali's help was amazing. The young woman was able to hack their foes shields, weapons; that little combat drone that harassed them. She was _really_ glad that she had agreed to bring her along with them now.

Things had gone wrong when they had to leave the armoured safety of the Mako tank. The Geth had ambushed them in a poorly defensible area and they were suddenly on the back foot. It had been a hard fight but they had pushed back and broken out, all without any real injuries. Partly thanks to Shepard herself, her biotic barriers shielding them from incoming fire, and partly due to Tali; whose knowledge of hacking shields; weapons and the Geth themselves – even if was only for a few seconds – had turned the tide.

The Geth had pulled back, regrouping no doubt.

She had taken a couple of minor hits, dealt with by her hard-suits built in medi-gel application system. The same armour had a small climate control unit, but the heat of the _volcano_ they were fighting towards was extreme. The heat was them main problem. It was wearing them all down.

Second squad, led by Kaiden, had encountered the same problem the other side of the combat area; complete with Geth, though most seemed to be heading towards them. This had caused Wrex to gripe quite loudly over the radio, much to her amusement. The rest of the squad was made up of marines from the Normandy. Their task was meant to be a distraction; which the Geth seemed to have seen through.

Not that it mattered too much, as long as they could break through the next group they would be in the mine itself. The dig-site was meant to be within the mine, so that was their target. However an Armature had been dropped off between them and the entrance. Without the firepower of the Mako it was being hard to put down, compounded by the fact some Geth snipers had arrived to support it.

It was going down, its shielding was gone, but it was taking a lot of pounding to finish off. It had also just taken down her own shielding, which she was waiting to recharge. She didn't want to rely on her barriers in case they were needed in the mine itself.

A dull thump, followed by an equally dull boom a second afterwards, sounded out. The shout from Garrus told her that the Armature was down. It was suddenly very quiet, broken by her shield generator beeping to tell her it was ready, a flicker of blue and purple said that it was back in action.

Standing she looked around, weapon levelled and ready, she was keeping an eye on her rifle; after problems it had on Eden Prime even more so. The area was clear; the bodies of the Geth littered the area. The clearing was long and full of metal crates and mining equipment, most of which looked like it had been abandoned; or at least not used for months, coated as it was in a thin layer of volcanic ash. Around them a mining shaft had been sunk into the rock at an angle, the supporting structure rose 30, maybe 40, feet into the air. A ramp rose towards the entrance, gently sloped to be able to take heavy gear up it. Splitting off to the right next to the entrance was a walkway heading overhead to a second – just as large – structure. This looked to be a maintenance area, clogged up with workbenches and tools. It was enclosed, but it looked battle-damaged, some heavy weapon impacts maybe.

The surrounding rock was a muddy-brown colour, parts of it looked unstable. Walls of rock rose around the clearing, shielding it from the elements. But it the volcano erupted anyone here would have nowhere to go. It could be a death trap. And they had to go underground. Into the volcano: fuck.

"Sound off!" She called out, hoping to get full answers. Thankfully all three of her squad mates did sound off. Ashley had been hit, but it wasn't very serious and medi-gel had already taken the edge off.

Hand-signals sent Ashley and Garrus filtering off to towards the ramp. Tali stuck to Shepard's side, as ordered, due to her lack of combat experience. Shouts of clear came from above. She nudged Tali, who was staring at a fallen Geth; almost looking like she was trying to fathom what it had been thinking. Not that she could really tell. She hoped that the combat didn't change the young woman too much; Tali was a bundle of energy most of the time and Shepard was beginning to really liked her. Tali followed her closely as they both ascended the nearby ramp.

Garrus nodded towards the door. "It's unlocked commander; want me to open it?"

She simply nodded and gently pushed Tali out of the way of the door. Then she brought up a barrier over the door; they didn't have much room to shift if fire came from the doorway. Garrus palmed the door release and the opened with a loud creak and hiss, dust floated from the opening.

It was clear, just an empty, long, subtly sloping tunnel.

"Ashley you watch our backs, Tali stick with Garrus, I'm on point with my biotics." Shepard calmly stowed her rifle and drew her heavy pistol whilst speaking.

"Got it skipper." Ashley replied in a harsh whisper.

The tunnel was grey and murky, dull lights spaced evenly didn't help much, giving off just enough light. In a few places water – probably sulphuric thanks to the volcano – dripped from the curved roof, pooling in a couple uneven places.

Upon reaching the end of the monochrome tunnel, she held up her closed fist and gestured for them to crouch. Looking around she pointed to her eyes, held up 3 fingers and pointed down; the message was simple. _'I can see three Geth below us'_.

She moved slowly, watching her footing as the exit of the tunnel became a metal walkway again. Fearful of clanking about on the walkway, her steps eased her out ever-so carefully to the right; still watching for more opponents, Geth or otherwise. Thankfully, these three seemed to be the only ones about. The cavern appeared large but she couldn't tell just how big from her position; though she could see two walkways, one to a lift and another leading right up to an engaged energy barrier of some kind.

She signalled to Garrus to take aim at the furthest away Geth - which was clutching a rocket launcher in its three-fingered hand – but not to shoot, to wait for her go. Then she looked at Ashley and pointed to the nearest one, a nod reply was all she needed.

Gathering her biotics in one hand she went for not subtle, standing her pistol opened fire at her target, which was standing beneath an outcrop of rocks. The bullets impacted on the shields of the Geth; but she wasn't trying to kill it with that, simply get attention focused on her.

A single, sharp, retort spoke of Garrus and his beloved sniper rifle. A staccato burst of an assault rifle followed. Then her warp struck the last one, ripping it into chunks of metal and the odd white fluid that Geth had. She would have to ask Tali about that later, if she remembered.

It was over in less than 4 seconds. The Geth hadn't fired a shot.

The cavern was huge; it had taken them about ten minutes in an elevator to reach the "bottom floor" of it. They followed a part-rock, part-metal pathway around a corner to be greeted by an odd sight.

An Asari was suspended in mid-air in some kind-of blue bubble. Before her was an, oddly thick looking, purple barrier; which cut-off access to the Asari herself. What was oddest was the Asari didn't seem to notice them right in front of her. In fact she was shaking her head and muttering about hallucinating.

"Oh, tell me you're real and I'm not going mad!" Came the weak words, she sounded very dehydrated. "You don't look like Geth… Geth, can you believe it! Geth beyond the veil for the first time in centuries! Oh, please be real…"

They stepped forward, entering the purple haze of light. The Asari's eyes widened when she saw them. Shepard saw that the Asari was beautiful, elegant looking even coated in grime and sweat. And going by puddle on the floor – not to mention tell-tale stains on the legs of her uniform – she'd been forced to relieve herself, on herself. Freckle like facial markings made her look young, though that could be deceiving, she even had some rather cute – what an odd thought – looking eyebrow markings. In fact she had to suppress a gasp; she was the most beautiful Asari she had seen. Shepard even felt an unwelcome, during a mission anyway, feeling between her legs; fuck, her body fancied the Asari they had come to rescue. Not good at all.

Must keep my mind on the mission; not that fact I haven't gotten laid in nearly a year.

"Humans working with a Turian? Now I know I'm hallucinating!" Then she noticed Tali. "A Quarian as well? Goddess I have an odd imagination."

"Dr T'Soni I presume?" Shepard couldn't help the smile that came to her face at her choice of words; which, of course, was lost on the young Asari.

"Of course, who else is trapped on this world? Oh, why didn't I leave last week?"

"You have trapped here a week?" Concern coming into her voice as her smile fades.

"No, only a few days… You should know that if my mind created you…" Dr T'Soni's face scrunched up as realisation reached her. "Goddess you're real aren't you! Goddess I must seem so stupid!"

Shepard couldn't help a small laugh before replying. "It's okay doctor, how did you get trapped in there?"

"I ran in here when the Geth appeared. A Krogan was with them to; I don't know where he went." She took a deep breath. "I knew how to activate the barrier curtain in front of you but I must have made a mistake. Triggered some security measure I hadn't discovered yet. It was quite embarrassing at first. Now I just want something to drink. And to be able to sit down."

"Relax doctor…" Shepard was cut off by the indignant Asari.

"Relax? How can I relax?"

"Sorry doctor, I didn't mean to offend." She ran her hand over the barrier. "I just meant to calm down; we will find a way around this and get to you. I'm Commander Shepard by the way. This is Garrus; Chief Williams and Tali. We will find a way to you, don't worry."

"I hope so Commander; I don't really want to die trapped in here…"

"I _will_ get to you; the council didn't make me a Spectre for nothing." Shepard saw a look of surprise crossed Doctor T'Soni's face but she didn't say anything. "Garrus set up here and watch our backs."

"You got it Shepard." The Turian nodded and shifted a crate to brace his rifle on.

"Ash, watch our six. Tali stay close behind me; I'm on point again." Shepard brought her pistol up as her left hand flared with biotics. Partly glad – whilst partly not – that she didn't have to look at Dr T'Soni for the moment; her damn body was "requesting" sex at such a stupid time!

Maybe Karin was right, maybe she _did_ need to find someone?

Though after Raven… she wasn't sure she _wanted_ to try again.

Fuck it! Back to the mission!

The cavern descended again, the heat getting stronger as they went. At the bottom of the slope the area widened again. A large railing blocked off access to the left; several warning signs had been placed advertising dangerous lava below. On the right-hand side the expanse curled around back on itself, going on for a while before reaching an up-slope. Filling this part of the cavern were a series of prefabricated buildings, the sides of which had large climate control units; offices and bunkrooms no doubt. At the top of the nearby slope to the right, she could see some mining equipment, they might have been expanding this part of the mine now dig-site.

With a wave of her hand Shepard sent Ashley along the right wall, the young marine's rifle scanning the area intently. Signalling Tali to watch her back, she moved up the first prefab building, the door was jammed open, she looked in saw that it was empty. A series of belongings had been scattered over the bed and table. It appeared that this was where Dr T'Soni had been staying. Some food had been left on the side or a small kitchen unit, it looked halfway prepared; damn that meant that she really hadn't eaten or drunk anything in days.

Gesturing at Tali to watch the door, she grabbed a bag off of the floor and dumped the belongings into it; being careful with a few more fragile looking items. Shouldering the bag she looked at Tali, whose tilt of the head was clearing showing an unasked question.

"I don't know if we will have time to come back for her things, might as well carry some of it."

Tali nodded and replied. "What about clothing?"

Shepard face palmed lightly. "Why didn't I think of that?"

She un-shouldered the bag and opened some drawers, taking a handful of clothes and putting them in the bag. Her cheeks reddened within her helmet as she stuffed some underwear in as well. The bag was zipped up again and back on her shoulder in moments.

"Why don't I carry it Shepard? You will be more likely to be on the frontline and we don't want to ruin her stuff." Tali offered a hand; Shepard didn't answer, she just handed the bag over.

"Watch yourself; I don't want you to overbalance it combat." She patted Tali's shoulder. "Thanks Tali, come on, lets check the other…"

Her words were interrupted by gunfire from further down the cavern. Whipping out her pistol she didn't hesitate, she just charged out of the prefab without thinking.

Ahead of her, she could see Ashley at the top of the slope, firing down towards something; more Geth most likely. Gunfire from the other side of the cavern told her that Ashley needed help, help like now. Rounding the corner of the next prefab she took in the scene instantly; four Geth – including one of the big destroyers, as Tali called them – and a large Krogan were advancing towards Ashley. They hadn't noticed her yet; which she used to her advantage. She was about ten feet away from the big Geth, with one smaller unit between them, the other two Geth were further over with the Krogan about twenty feet away; plenty of space for what she wanted to do. Briefly she wondered where they'd come from; most likely they'd been hold up in one of the pre-fab' buildings.

Her pistol cracked twice, one shot took out the shields of the nearest Geth – she was so close that her shot didn't really lose any power – and the second took a chunk of the back of its head with it. The destroyer looked around; the large weapon was following the motion. Shepard was quicker. Her warp-push sent it careening backwards, the eight-foot monster toppling with a crash.

The other Geth had turned to face her – the biggest threat – while the Krogan kept moving towards Ashley, its shotgun retorting every few seconds; keeping Ashley's head down. She put up a barrier and advanced, pistol absently putting a burst of rounds into the head of the fallen destroyer in passing. Shots impacted the barrier but she found that it wasn't that hard to ignore the shots.

When she was close enough sent the barrier crashing forward in an oversized biotic push. Its impact was enough to push in one of the Geth's optical units as they flew backwards. Landing so hard they didn't move at all. She saw the Krogan look at her, then towards Ashley and back again; it smiled at her with an evil sounding laugh.

"About damn time I got to fight someone with fighting spirit!" It shifted its weight then charged.

Ashley had seen Shepard round the corner and deal with Geth units single-handed; not even breaking a sweat. It was an amazing sight, displaying why she was the most famed N7 candidate ever. However a Krogan was another matter entirely and this one was thundering towards her commander. Ashley didn't move she wanted to open fire, to help. But fear had plastered her into place.

Shepard didn't seem fazed by the nigh-on one ton behemoth heading her way. She simply aimed her pistol and fired. At first she thought the shots went wide, and then she noticed that the shots were aimed at the legs of the Krogan. The pistol wouldn't be enough to stop him on its own, though it might slow it down a bit.

Which is what happened; the Krogan stumbled and had to slow or fall. Which is when Shepard acted, her pistol was dropped and she _glowed_ with biotics. Then in bright flash, nearly enough to blind her even with the auto-correction in her faceplate, Shepard slammed into the Krogan with a very audible crunch. Blood splayed from the hulking alien as it tumbled backwards. Shepard followed up quickly, her shotgun firing four times.

Yet, it wasn't enough. The Krogan reared up in a rage, hitting Shepard with a backhand that sent her sprawling; which the Krogan followed up by trying to stomp on her. Shepard rolled out the way, using a burst of biotics to get to her feet, taking up an odd side-ways combat pose that she didn't recognise. The Krogan spat blood and laughed, its meaty fists coming up; looking almost like a human boxer.

Shepard taunted it, though what she said she couldn't hear it was enough to cause it to lose its rag. It came at Shepard again; who simply danced sideways and lashed out with her left foot. It collided with the eye of the beast causing it to rear backwards in pain. Not content to let it recover, she followed up with three fast palm strikes to the throat; now the Krogan was gagging for breath.

It was still dangerous, as it proved moments later; one of its clawed hands grabbing Shepard's left hand as it went in for another blow; the boom of biotics of just a flash of light to Ashley's ears. Shepard yelled in pain lashing out with her right leg, hitting the other eye; which caused the Krogan to let go of the fist it had been holding. Following up again, this time with biotics, the distinct ripple of a warp hit the same eye that had just been kicked.

The roar of pain from the Krogan echoed around the cavern. Shepard didn't let up, three more warps followed. The Krogan dropped to one knee. Still not letting up, Shepard unleashed a biotic wave of energy that threw the beast backwards. It was down but not out; it was trying to get up again. Shepard didn't let it. Her shotgun was grabbed and shoved into the mouth of downed foe.

With a sharp, muffled, retort the back of the head of the Krogan exploded outwards. It didn't move expect to fall to the floor. Shepard hauled the gun out of the mouth and fired several more times; leaving the chest of the Krogan a torn up mess.

"Regenerate from that bitch." Shepard snarled as she limped away, her left hand clearly useless.

Ashley ran forward. Tali was closer and reached her first; arm flung under Shepard's own to try to support her.

"Damn it Shepard; that was insane!" The young Quarian exclaimed loudly.

"Jus-just doing my job." Shepard replied with pain in her voice. "Did you find a way to Dr T'Soni chief?" Her good hand unlocked one side of her helmet; its faceplate was cracked. Tali helped her with the other lock and get it off.

"Yes ma'am; there's an access to a mining laser over there which could be directed to cut through some weakened rock." Ashley took over from Tali holding the human up as she spoke. "I couldn't figure it out much but I reckon Tali could."

"Show us chief." Shepard allowed her to be led over to the massive cylindrical device.

Ashley watched Tali move over and fiddle with haptic display for a moment.

"Right, Ashley is correct. The wall there…" She pointed. "…is thinner than the rest and the scans say that the space behind it connects with a lower part of the chamber Dr T'Soni is stuck in."

Shepard nodded. "Fire it up, let's get through there. Just be careful, we don't wanna bring the roof down on us."

The space exposed by the mining laser was indeed connected to the chamber behind Dr T'Soni; they rode an elevator up to the same level as the Asari and it appeared that it went up to the level they had come from by the entrance.

Garrus saw them coming and greeted them, causing the trapped Asari to jump, well, as much as she could anyway.

"Goddess, how did you get back there?" Dr T'Soni's weak voice finding some volume in her surprise.

Shepard smiled, her body reacting again, despite the pain she was now in. "A mining laser, we punched through a weak wall. We may have to hurry though the volcano seems to be waking up." Hopefully we didn't cause it to erupt, that would look bad on my report; she added silently.

"How do we get you out of here?" Tali asked moving to the controls.

"The second console, yes, that's the one. The rectangular button to the top-right should…" Dr. T'Soni was cut off as she dropped to the floor with a thump.

Shepard let go of Ashley and helped the Asari up with her good hand. "Are you alright?"

"I will be I'm just exhausted." The Asari leaned on her, noticing her crushed hand and that her helmet was gone. "Goddess, are you okay Commander?"

"Yes, just had a close encounter with an angry Krogan." Shepard shifted, putting her good arm around Dr T'Soni to support her. "We need to get out of here; luckily the platform behind us is an elevator that I'm hoping will take back to the top level."

"Yes, it should… though I will need to see the controls to be sure." The Asari swayed on her feet even with support. Shepard took more of her weight as Tali disabled the curtain that had blocked access before; Garrus hefted his sniper rifle and joined them.

They moved onto the platform and she manoeuvred the tired Asari over to the console. Once there she tapped a few buttons and, with a creak of metal, the platform started to ascend. A deep, booming, rumble made them all flinch.

"Commander, we have a problem!" Joker's voice rang out from her omni-tool. Thankfully, Joker could hear her reply without her having to try to push a button with her ruined hand.

"What is it Joker?"

"The volcano is going crazy! I've already picked up second squad and I'm on my way to you!" His voice sounded concerned, not his normal flippant nature.

"Roger that Joker, we're on our way up now; ETA ten minutes." Shepard shifted as Dr T'Soni leaned more weight on her. "Get Chakwas ready, we have wounded."

"Aye, aye on it ma'am!" A click told her Joker had cut the line.

The older Prothean lift was quicker than the new one; it only took them only about seven minutes to reach the floor they came from. Dr T'Soni was sagging into to her, so she swept her up into her arms, ignoring the flash of pain this caused. Speed came to them as they ran; well she hobbled, across the walkway towards the exit.

Partway there, a thunderous crack echoed through the cavern. Shepard paused and looked up. A boulder the size of a tank peeled away from the ceiling and started to fall.

"Fucking move it people!" She screamed, hobbling as fast as she could whilst holding Dr T'Soni.

Another boom, equally as thunderous as before, filled the cavern as the boulder impacted with the lift enclosure behind her. The walkway rocked as part of it was ripped away, bolts flying in all directs. Shortly afterwards the room was a deafening cacophony of noise as the place started to fall into itself.

A flare of pain in her right thigh caused her to cry out and stumble; nearly dropping the bundle in her arms. Garrus diverted and hauled her upright; not knowing the reason why she had staggered, left her alone. She was limping badly now but forced herself on.

The tunnel seemed to take an age to finish, bright sunlight made her blink and lurch slightly; the pain in her thigh flared again in response. Drawing on her willpower she urged her body on, knowing she would have to stop soon or face collapsing on the Asari she was holding.

Thankfully, Joker was there with the Normandy, boarding ramp down; she just had to get to it.

Willpower fading, she moved to the edge of the ramp; she threw herself onto her back landing on the incline of the ramp. A large armoured hand grabbed onto her armour and dragged both her and the Asari up and into the ship.

A gasp ripped from her lips as the limp form in her arms was helped from her, a stray limb hitting her wounded thigh. Chakwas leaned over her and she faintly heard a shout of getting her to the medi-bay; before blackness took her.

A/N1: And Liara is on board! A little bit more information on my Shepard contained in a fairly action-filled chapter. The best thing about this chapter – for me anyway – is it the Shepard/Krogan fist-fight; it took me a while to get right. One-on-one a Krogan should be able to crush a human, so I had to make it seem-like a hard fight; but not too hard.

Next chapter might take a while – blame The Last of Us for that; damn Naughty Dog made such a damn good game!

And finally I've also read a rather intriguing story by Spyke1985 entitled "When You're Strange" – it's a quite fascinating plot where Shepard is part-Turian (it makes more sense when you actually read it).

Reading this has inspired me to start a crossover of games (no spoilers yet)! This added to my work-load of End of all Things; the shorts within End of all Things; Re-writing my own Mass Effect story (my own characters and plot, set before the events of ME1-3) and now this crossover! Crikey, I'm making things hard for myself! Depending on how well I think the crossover goes, I put up an opening chapter (or part-of) to see kind of reaction it gets.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Time for another slower, recovery, chapter. Time for a bit of interaction between my Shepard and Liara – finally!

All relevant stuff owned by Bioware etc.

7 – Not Long Left?

_The Normandy – Medi-bay_

Something was happening. She couldn't tell what. Everything seemed so distant, like her ears were full of cotton, or her head was underwater.

Voices; that was it, she was sure. What was being said? It was unclear.

The medi-bay, she was in the medi-bay. Karin had ordered her taken there. That was it. She had gotten Dr T'Soni out of harms way; though the doctor was weak, so she hoped she was okay.

"Liz, are you alright?" A voice, Karin's voice, asked her. She mumbled that she was tired, not knowing if it was understandable or not. "You are coming out of being heavy sedated, you will be confused for a while; you'll be fine though."

"H-how is Dr T'Soni?" She croaked out. Her vision was becoming clearer, she could now see Karin's warm smile.

"She is going to be fine, thanks to you. She was very dehydrated and quite malnourished but otherwise fine. She will be out for probably another half-a-day." Karin moved to the machines next to her and checked them. "You however are less so. Your hand was crushed, I've reset what bones I can; you will have to wear an armoured medical glove for a about week. Your thigh had a bolt pierce your hardsuit on a weak joint; this wasn't so bad and should be fine in a day or two." She paused, finished her checks and turned to face her patient. "The rest of your injuries were minor, some burns when you took your helmet off; lacerations where the Krogan you had a punch-up with tore into you. A few other scrapes and bruises; nothing worse that what you normally get."

"That's good, I guess. Was anyone else hurt?"

"Yes, Ashley took a couple of hits; nothing too serious mind you. Wrex took some fire but he's a Krogan; he was up and about within hours."

"How long do you want me to stay here? I feel quite hungry." Shepard gave a lop-sided smile.

"For another day at least, then it will be bed rest for a week." Karin laughed at the face Shepard pulled. "Stay here; I will get you something to eat."

Karin left the room and she looked around. All the beds were empty apart from the one to her right, which contained the sleeping form of Dr T'Soni. The Asari was facing her, face cleaned of grime and dust; she was… she was so beautiful. Shepard couldn't help but think it.

She would have to find out more about her though. Was this merely a trap? The Geth and that Krogan had been right there, hidden from view. If their plan took too long, they could easily help the asari. It certainly _seemed_ like Saren, or, at least, his men were going after her; trying to kill her.

Would her mother allow that? Did she even know? Perhaps she had been threatened with her daughters harm if she didn't help? So many questions that would have to wait until the Asari would be able to answer them. For now, they would both rest.

She knew that she would have to speak to the Asari; then take her to councillor Tevos. After that, she would have to weigh up her options. The council and Anderson had forwarded her some leads – some thinner than others – and it would be her job soon to decide which lead was the best. That was not something she looked forward to. It might be worth discussing it the crew or the groundside crew at least, to hear their thoughts.

Karin returned with two trays of food, placed on her desk then moved over to stand next to her. She kicked a stand over and placed the tray on it. Then she leaned over and helped Shepard sit up, angling the bed with some hidden controls and stuffing a few pillows behind her. The tray was shifted to her lap, fork at the ready she thanked Karin before digging into the gloop. It might be an MRE, which tasted very bland at all times and if they weren't packaged properly, they could taste like wet cardboard; but she didn't care; she was _hungry_.

Being a biotic meant she got different meals to other military personnel. Biotics simply spent more energy than "normal" – read non-biotic – people. The eezo nodes her body contained spent energy faster than people without. They constantly sparked, like neurons in the brain, this used up energy. When she used her biotic abilities' they simply sparked more; much like a brain using more "power" when thinking hard. The big difference being that if she thought too hard she might get a headache. If she used her biotics too much the "flare-out", which basically meant the nodes sparked to point that it could burn her internally; a major flare-out could kill her – within an hour – if not treated. The amps that biotics had implanted helped to regulate power usage but they could be burnt out themselves. Which was dangerous in itself; when the circuits overloaded this, due to the location of amps – implanted next to the brain-stem – the small explosion of the implant had the potential to actually _sever_ the (or parts of) the brain-stem. This was quite rare – they were designed such that, if they did overload, the miniature parts didn't shred flesh – and mostly happened in first wave, older model, biotic amps.

Of course there was stigma to biotics, both socially and on the cause of biotics.

Socially biotics like her were a minority; some people had been known to attack biotics, verbally and physically. It wasn't that they were persecuted; it was just that they were _marginalised_. Most biotics – herself and Alenko included – were part of the military simply because they treated "better". Though this was, of course, based on a person's perspective. For the most part she'd been treated well, only a few insults; though nothing worse than the normal banter between soldiers. For all the bad things people said about the way military leaders treated their people; they treated biotics both like a loaded weapon and like someone that needed care at times. Other times, they were, again, treated like anyone else; they _tried_ to make a point of treating them fairly and like other soldiers. It _could_ be patronising at times, not to mention fairly confusing – peoples attitudes seemed to change often – though it was still better than how some people had treated her. The insults still rang in her ears from Mindoir. Plus some groups – possibly an off-shoot of Terra Firma – focussed on trying to get biotics monitored at all times; this was simply scare-mongering.

In terms of the cause of biotics, the exposure to dust-form eezo – or Element Zero – from transport crashes or other accidents, had long been a source of discontentment. Many people that ended up exposed in this manner ended up with terrible malignant tumours. This led to varying degrees of protests and anti-biotic propaganda. It must be noted though, that the vast majority of people were never affected – either way – by exposure. Yet for some reason people attached to it as a negative. Though most foetuses, and people, exposed in this manner are unaffected due to still being in development for the former; or simply unaffected for the later.

Shepard was exposed in the uterus; a transport crash to her knowledge. And then again during the attack when she was sixteen; one of the Batarian ships core was leaking when it was destroyed. Both times she was within the tiny percentage of people that received the benefits. This made her biotics oddly strong – which in itself was so rare that she was the only half-a-dozen reported cases of this – it made her more resistant to biotic burn-out. Not many people knew this, only her; some Alliance doctors, scientists and brass; Karin and Anderson both knew of course.

Karin knew that this extra power had its costs. Shepard ate more than Alenko – though she had only recently let this slip in conversation – and her powers were more likely to fluctuate when she got older. This wasn't likely to be a problem, Karin had reassured her, by the time the eezo in her body stressed her too much to use properly, and she was likely to be retired and too old to care. Of course she had to reach that age – unlikely due to her frontline occupation – and there was a chance that her biotics would simply keep increasing in power. She had nearly gone to Kaiden to talk to him about it; she hadn't when he seemed to be attracted to her. She didn't want to encourage him too much. He was a nice person but she was gay and felt nothing towards him apart from friendship. Karin had also warned her about this as well.

It was then she noticed Karin looking at her oddly.

"What?" She asked through a mouthful of food, making it sound more like she was quacking.

"You have that look again Liz." Karin replied with a small smile. "That look that says 'I'm considering something big'."

Shepard swallowed her food before saying. "I guess it is potentially a big thing. I was just wondering about how to approach Dr T'Soni about her mothers' involvement with Saren." No point going into the _rest_ of what she was thinking about.

"Hmm… Yes, I can see why that would give you pause." Karin put her fork down, food gone. "We don't know yet as to the extent of her connection to what her mother is doing."

"If she's connected at all; the Geth – plus the Krogan – seemed to be there to kill or capture her. She was trying to flee them, well, it seems that way anyway."

"Well, I hope you don't plan on stressing her too much before she's recovered." Karin looked serious as she spoke. "Whatever her connection, or lack thereof, she was in a bad way."

Shepard nodded. "I plan on waiting until she's recovered a bit, enough at least to be fit for questioning. I have been in her psychical position before – Elysium – when Alliance higher up wanted to get me debriefed before I could put two sentences together."

"You did go nearly a week without sleep or proper food Liz. You were fighting practically the whole time as well. Going by that I think you were in a worse position; but that said, thank you for holding back." The doctor smiled wider and put her tray to one side. "I will let you finish your food. I have to finish some paper work anyway."

Shepard smiled and nodded, shoving another fork-full of food into her mouth. Karin turned away, leaving her tray so she could get rid of both of them at same time and focused on her work.

Shepard looked over at the sleeping blue form as she ate. Her mind was working out what to say, how to approach it. Normally someone else would be doing such things. One thing was very clear to her though. She hoped she could trust Dr T'Soni. The reason for this was twofold; it was partly because she didn't what to impact her burgeoning relationship with Councillor Tevos. Though, if she was honest with herself, her _attraction_ to the asari was the main reason.

This worried her. She'd never felt like this about anyone before; not Karin; not her adoptive parents; not even Raven (who she considered to be a sister) had made her feel like this… it was unnerving, to say the least.

Eventually her tired body gave in and sleep claimed her.

The next day – or was it night? Space travel made it hard to know – Shepard was woken again to the sound of voices. Opening her eyes slowly she saw Karin was talking to Dr T'Soni, the latter sounding stronger than when she found her. She shifted slightly opening her eyes fully to look at her hand. The armoured glove obscured the view of any injuries sustained; though it did itch slightly.

This movement didn't go unnoticed by Karin. "Ah, commander, I wondered when you were going to wake up. Not like you to sleep in!" A cheeky grin made Dr T'Soni frown – which she thought made her look cute; god! Stop it Shepard! – Clearly not knowing how close the two were.

"Well, doctor…" Reverting to titles since Karin had, it seemed more appropriate in front of the Asari anyway; having barely met – despite what her damn body was telling her. "You did sentence me to bed rest; no point in not taking advantage." The cheeky grin was returned.

"Well, next time, don't go hand-to-hand with a Krogan!" Karin laughed and tilted her head. "I know you're tough commander but I might need the bed for someone that actually needs it!"

"I'm sorry doctor Chakwas, I'm lost…" The Asari looked terribly confused. "Are you two joking? Or is this normal human… err, what was the word; banter?"

Shepard couldn't help the small laugh but cut it off when the Asari looked hurt. "Sorry Dr T'Soni, I wasn't laughing at you." She gestured at herself and Karin. "We know each very well, thanks to my profession, we share jokes whenever I get hurt; which is more often than I would like to admit."

"I see… it must be a human thing. I don't have much understanding of your species commander." The Asari looked down, shame on her face. "I don't even know how to properly thank you for rescuing me."

"Oh, you don't need to thank me…"

"But I do Commander, without your timely arrival I would have either died of exposure to the volcano; starvation or dehydration; or the Geth." Her eyes showed her gratitude, they were brimming with tears. Going by what she knew of asari – which was, admittedly, based on her relationship with Raven. This might not be the best judge of character for another asari; as they were extremely close. That said, it did give her a few clues about the body-language of the asari as species.

"Well, thank _you_ Dr T'Soni." Shepard smiled at her, which was returned.

"I must admit, not meaning to sound ungrateful, what were you doing on Therum?" A inquisitive tilt of the head.

"Well… we were looking for you Dr T'Soni."

Surprise banished the previous tears. "Looking for me; what ever for?"

Shepard looked at Karin. "Doctor, could you leave us for a moment please."

Karin nodded but gave her a sideways look, referring to their previous conversation no doubt. "Of course commander but don't keep her up too long, she stills needs rest."

It _was_ due to their conversation. "I will doctor, thank you."

After Karin had left, Dr T'Soni shifted uncomfortably and looked at her. "What is it commander?"

Shepard took a deep breath before speaking. "When was the last time you spoke to you mother?"

A look of surprise followed by fear came onto Dr T'Soni's face. "Mother? I haven't spoken to her in quite a while commander. I would think perhaps a decade or more. Why, is she okay?"

"As far I know she's alive and well." A look of relief crossed the Asari's face. "However she is why I came looking for you. Have you heard of Saren Arterius?"

"Your fellow Spectre compatriot? Yes, I have heard of him; though I've never met him. Well, to my knowledge anyway. Mother used to have lots of high profile visitors when I was younger; before I left for university." She paused for a moment. "He _could_ have been one such visitor but I'm afraid I wouldn't be able to tell you what he looked like."

"That's okay, I know who he is. He's no longer a Spectre; be was behind an attack on the human colony Eden Prime about a week ago." Shepard moved her still recovering hand to her lap, as the asari gasped in shock. "I'm sorry but your mother was also involved."

"What? She attacked a human world?" Surprise was clear in the exclamation. "W-what proof due you have?"

"It would seem she wasn't involved in the attack directly; that seems to have been just been Saren and the Geth. However, information was attained…"

"Please, I don't understand. Saren attacked with Geth and the Geth – with a Krogan – came after me. What is going on; how do you know she involved?" The Asari was clearly upset.

"We have a recording and video footage of your mother, the matriarch. Both of which have been proven to be real." Shepard called up her omni-tool, switched to her other arm, and typed in a few commands.

The audio played first. _'Eden Prime was major victory!'_

'_And another step in the return of the Reapers.'_

Shepard looked at Dr T'Soni as the Asari processed what she was hearing. The recording alone wasn't the sole reason they were after matriarch Benezia. Though she wasn't _that_ heartless, she would give the doctor time to process things.

"I… I assume that was Saren that mother was speaking to." It wasn't a question but Shepard replied anyway.

"Yes, that is him. I have some video to show you, if you feel up to it." The Asari nodded once. "This was video was recorded not long after the attack on Eden Prime. I will warn you, it is quite graphic."

_A slightly grainy video started, it focused after a moment, showing a towering Turian standing with his back to the camera. A tall Asari was next to him, wearing flowing black robes and an elegant headdress. Alongside were a few Geth. Two humans and an Asari were bound, kneeling, in front of them._

'_Are these the ones who tried to flee your acolytes?' Saren snarled a pistol hung in his hand facing the ground._

'_Yes Saren, they fled as we arrived. My commandos caught them easily.' A cool, calm voice came from the Asari. 'They tried to leave with information on our activities.'_

_Saren looked at the bound figures, his mandibles flaring in anger. The pistol rose fired once; one human fell backwards, part of his head gone. The Asari didn't flinch._

'_Kill them, and then meet me in the office.' Saren walked away without looking back._

_The Asari moved towards the camera, it showed her face clearly. A gun was passed to her by a Geth. Without a word she turned and fired a burst of automatic fire. Both kneeling bound figures jerked, blood flying, as they also fell._

'_Clear the area, leave no evidence we were here.' The cold voice came from her again. 'Make it look like it was slavers.'_

Shepard stopped the video there; she didn't need to see the rest of it, the other prisoners being brought into the room and shot. She turned off her omni-tool.

"Goddess… Mother…" Tears came to Dr T'Soni's eyes. "I don't understand it. She was always so gentle…"

Shepard swallowed before reaching over – she could only just reach – and put her good hand on the crying Asari's. "I'm sorry. I wish I had better news for you." She paused, thinking about what she was going to say. "I hate to bring this up but do you know any reason why your mother, the matriarch, would align with Saren?"

Unsurprisingly it took Dr T'Soni a while to be able to reply, Shepard handed her some tissues to wipe her eyes whilst she composed herself. "Thank you. I don't know why she would… mother was always so gentle. People looked to her for advice. Mother was an advocate of peace! She hated violence!" Sobs shook her for a moment. "I… wish I had something to tell you. The Krogan on Therum… he said Saren wanted to speak to me but I don't know anything else; I swear!"

Shepard blinked, why would she swear something like that?

Of course!

She was a Spectre sent to take down Saren and anyone with him. Dr T'Soni would fear for her own life as well as her mothers if she thought Shepard would kill to stop him.

"I don't mean to frighten you Dr T'Soni. I have _no_ intention of hurting you." She smiled at her. "This must be upsetting; do you want anything?"

The Asari sniffed, wiping her eyes. It took her a while to answer. "No, thank you. I would prefer to alone but I know you're injured…" She broke off, not speaking or crying, her head hung. Knowing what it was like to lose a parent – even if it was different circumstances – she knew the look of utter defeat on her face. And how hard it was to fake.

"I don't need to be monitored, I will ask doctor Chakwas to move me to my quarters to give you some privacy." Shepard offered, patting the hand lightly before returning her hand to her bed.

"Oh, you don't need to do that…"

"It's fine, really. Besides I have some work I need to get done." Shepard smiled at her, hopefully warmly; she didn't fully trust the Asari yet; no matter what her body or what had been said. After a moment she looked out the windows and caught Karin's eye; the doctor stood and moved back towards the medi-bay.

_The Normandy – Shepard's Cabin_

Shepard knew it was a bad idea. The person she was calling hated her. She had gotten her son killed on Torfan. But she _needed_ someone to yell at her. Lying around for three days had driven her mad. Not to mention the visions forced into her brain; visions that were potentially going to drive her mad. Or kill her.

A steady beeping told her that the call was connected… would she answer?

'_Hello, Helen Rubin speaking… oh, fuck… it's _you_.'_ The woman on the screen was older but it had been a while. _'What the fuck do you want?'_

"I'm not really sure… I just… I need someone to yell at me…"

The woman's face scrunched up in surprise. _'What?'_

Shepard looked up, it was clear she had been crying. "I haven't been able to sleep for days. My mind is – as you said years ago – fucked…"

Helen Rubin's face became a snarl. _'Oh, you feel things now; years after the event!'_

"Please, Mrs Rubin, let me talk. After I have said my piece, then you can yell at me, then I will leave you in peace." Arms crossed, face set in anger, the other woman nodded once. "Okay… What I'm going to say probably won't change your views of me. I just feel that I need to say it."

'_Say what?'_ Anger still lacing her voice, it was a miracle she hadn't hung up already.

"I was born on Mindoir… I was sixteen during the attack…" The anger she felt was softened for a moment. "I was… gang raped by the Batarians…"

'_Oh Jesus…'_

"I barely survived… something like that, it changes you." Shepard wiped her eyes, realising she was crying again. "During the mission on Torfan I found some information… it was about the attack on Mindoir and some slaves that were being traded. People I _knew_." She hangs her head. "I lost it… even though we were outnumbered and outgunned. I ordered the attack. I wanted revenge." Finding some strength she looks up again. "I cannot change what I did… but maybe I can try to explain why…"

She was cut off. _'You survived the attack on Mindoir?'_ Shepard nodded. _'I… guess that explains some things. I still hate you with all my being… but… I understand.'_

"I don't want forgiveness Mrs Rubin."

'_Then why call me? Why tell me these things?'_

"Because Mrs Rubin… I'm going mad, completely this time." Shepard shifted as no response was forthcoming. "I was frontline on Eden Prime. Something happened that is slowly destroying my brain…"

'_The reports stated you were wounded…'_

"I was wounded by Geth gunfire but that isn't what is driving me insane; more so than normal. In fact, in might just kill me." She paused looking Mrs Rubin right in the eye. "The thing we were going there to pick up. It was a Prothean beacon. It _forced_ images… memories… I don't know, into my brain. I cannot stop seeing them and it is slowly, very subtly, changing me. My brain cannot figure out what I'm seeing. If we had a Prothean around to figure out what I'm seeing I might have a chance. But I we don't have that. So eventually I will just go mad or simply… _expire_."

'_Well, I cannot say I'm sorry; even if you did save thousands of lives down there.'_ Helen Rubin blinks and swallows. _'I don't know what you want of me though.'_

"To be honest, I wanted you to yell at me one more time." Shepard gives a weak smile. "By what my doctor has told me I have maybe a month before I start to lose my mind. Well, more that I have already."

'_I see… I want to yell at you. Though after what you have said, I don't know if I can.'_ She swallows again before continuing. _'Shepard, I don't like you; you know this. I can however tell you that I'm not going to yell at you. What I am going to say is this: Who is going to stop Saren if you don't?'_

Shepard jerked back as if shot. "I-I don't know."

'_I hate you Shepard but I know you are probably our best _fighter_ out there; if you die before stopping Saren who will be able to step up to the plate?'_

"I don't have the answer to the Mrs Rubin."

'_Then you better fucking stop that bastard before you finally die you fucking bitch!'_ Mrs Rubin's face scrunched up again though not in anger; it was more sorrow than anything. _'Find him and stop him. Then you can go ahead and die.'_

"I… thank you."

'_What for?'_

"For yelling at me."

'_You're fucking crazy but… now I think I understand _why_.'_ Mrs Rubin looked down. _'Goodbye Shepard.'_

"I swear Mrs Rubin; this is the last you will ever see of me."

_Several minutes later…_

It felt better to have done it. Speak to someone she had affected. Now she just had to live long enough to stop Saren. She had to get better ASAP. When Karin had told her about the degradation to her brain, well, she had cried and cried.

Now she just wanted to kill something; which wasn't good at all.

The nightmares were back, woven in with the visions from the beacon. Dr T'Soni wanted to talk to her about it. She wasn't sure if she wanted to but Karin had changed her mind. It could help her make something of the visions; stop – or at least help, the affect that the beacon had, had on her brain.

It might also work to gain some trust of the Asari; which might lead to something, Intel or a contact, _anything_.

Hell, even if it only led to sex it would be worth it… "Where the fuck did _that_ thought come from?" She snarled to no one, her cabin was empty.

They did have a few leads, though most seemed to be word of mouth and not anything truly solid.

A few stood out as possibly being worth investigation. Noveria, a planet full of various manufacturing and scientific groups that barely operated within Council rules; rumour had it that Saren had invested a vast some of money into a genetics company. She was still waiting for confirmation of this; which could take anything up to 3 months.

Feros, a human colony believed to be threatened by a Geth fleet; though no information she could find said as to why – it was a small colony with little in the way of valuable resources. Since Geth had been with Saren, this was worth looking into. She was due to hear from her contacts within a few days if the Geth were truly involved with this.

Lastly there was Eletania. It wasn't really nearby, quite a few clusters over in fact, but sightings of an unknown group of mercenaries had been confirmed. Though no direct link to Saren was known, Han – who had a contact in another mercenary group – believed that Saren had tried to hire them a few months ago; which might be worth looking into.

Making the choice as to which planet to go to was her job; though being some of the Intel was based solely on rumour…

Sighing, she wasn't going to be able to make a decision right now; thinking about for a moment longer she decided that chatting to Dr T'Soni was the best course for now. If the asari could help to clear head, well, maybe things could become at least a little _clearer_.

Time might not be on their side, so she would have to make use of every resource she had; including civilians.

Standing, she checked her reflection quickly. Shepard looked tired, eyes with dark rings around them, ruffled hair; but it would have to do. At least her uniform was orderly.

Leaving her room she stalked across the empty mess-hall, noticing half-way that Garrus was in the battery – again – not doubt checking the calibration of the main gun. The Turian was practically OCD about that gun! Though it gave him something to do and the guns had never been better since he'd started tweaking it.

Slipping into the med-bay, being careful as Karin was sleeping off to one side, Shepard tip-toed to the door to Dr T'Soni's room; which was little more than an unused lab-come-storage-area. It had a bed-cot setup, along with a few small things to make it more comfortable; though last she had looked it was still half-full of storage crates yet to be sorted.

Knocking lightly, she heard a shuffle behind the door, which slid open to reveal a tired looking asari.

"Commander, what can I do for you?" Dr T'Soni sounded tired as well.

"I was hoping you had a few minutes to talk but, if you're too tired, I can come back later."

"No, its okay, please, come in." The asari shifted to allow Shepard in, the door closed behind her.

"Are you okay Dr?" She moved in a perched on the edge of a crate.

"Please, call me Liara."

"I… Okay, Liara." Shepard winced slightly saying her name, knowing that she had odd feelings around the asari, feelings that could potentially affect her judgement. "Last time we spoke you mentioned that you might be able to help me with the visions from the beacon."

"You wished to re-open that discussion?" Liara smiled slightly. "I thought you didn't consider it as an option; thanks to my mother."

"I know what I said but things have changed since then." She looked at the floor avoiding eye contact.

"Because of the brain scans Dr Chakwas performed…"

"How do you know about them?" Shepard knew her tone was guarded, looking up sharply.

"It wasn't hard to overhear you I'm afraid. The language you used was quite… colourful. At least, going by what my translator came up with." The smile was still there.

"No doubt there."

"Though considering what you found out, I think it was more than justified." Liara took her hands and knelt in front of her. "Helping you figure this out might not stop it Commander."

"I know, I'm grasping for time and I know it." Her eyes were watering, she could not help it. "I just don't know what will happen if I don't stop Saren…"

"Understandable and don't worry; we will stop him."

"With or without me."

"Don't say things like that Commander!" Liara squeezed her hands. "We will stop him _with_ you."

"I don't like going to others for help. I've learnt to get by on my own." Shepard swallowed. "It comes from… from my past."

"I must confess Commander; I did try to look you up." Liara looked sheepish. "I didn't find much beyond media reports that were either full of hyperbole about how great you are, or…"

"The opposite; I know. That I divide public opinion is probably an understatement. Most of what I've seen and done isn't public record." She tilted her head. "Black-ops shit, you know how it is."

"I'm not… I can make a good guess anyway." Liara smiled and let go of her hands. "I'm sorry if it was rude of me to go behind your back on this. You're the first human I've met and I'm not sure as to what is taboo; or what isn't taboo for you. As a species I mean. Not you personally. Oh, I'm not explaining myself very well am I?"

"I know what you mean Liara and its fine, really." Shepard wiped her eyes. "And please, call me Shepard or Liz; your civilian, military rank is not a required address."

"Oh, I wasn't sure if… okay, Shepard."

"Now, what would you helping me entail?"

Liara looked slightly nervous. "How much do you about the fact that asari can meld with other species?"

Suddenly _she_ felt slightly, no extremely, embarrassed. "Well… I… I've been… intimate with an asari before. We, well she, melded with me during… during the sex." Looking away her face reddened; why was she behaving like a child around this asari?

"Oh, Goddess! I wasn't expecting that!" Liara looked surprised, then worried. "Shepard, are you alright? The colour… your face seems, well, red."

"I'm fine, just embarrassed about mentioning, well, you know." She gestured at the air. "I know asari view intimacy different to humans; for us it's not something normally discussed with someone you've only known for a few days…"

"I see. I don't quite know what to make of that. I guess I'm so used to asari culture… I've spent so long alone on remote dig sites that I don't know much about humans. When first contact occurred I didn't hear about until nearly a month after the war had ended." Liara sat on the crate next to her. "Though I feel I must ask, though I might see it f we do meld, your not ashamed of your, err, intimate moment with this asari?"

"What? No! Not at all!" Shepard looked at Liara. "We're not together but we still talk; in fact she's probably my best friend."

"Oh, I see. Well, I didn't mean to insinuate…"

She cut Liara off. "I know you didn't, don't worry."

"What did you think of the meld?" Liara was trying to get the conversation back on track; she hoped.

"Honest answer; it was incredible. I'd never felt anything like. I… I cannot really put into words what it was like. All my senses were on _fire_. The way it was explained to me was that we were basically one person, one nervous system." Liara nodded her agreement. "Really, it was… I mean I'd always thought that asari tended to be beautiful. When I melded with Raven… it was… it was far more _intimate_ than anything I've done with another woman before." Realising she was slightly raving, Shepard stopped talking.

"We are mono-gendered Shepard; titling this Raven a woman is not strictly accurate." Liara started, only for Shepard to chuckle slightly.

"Sorry, I wasn't laughing at you." She swallowed. "When I said another woman, I meant that I'm gay." The same blank look Raven had given her. "I'm what humans call a lesbian; I don't find the male gender – of my species – sexually attractive. However, I do find human females attractive."

"I see… physically I resemble – to a point – a human female." Catching her blunder, she corrected herself. "I mean asari. As a whole. Goddess…"

"To answer your unvoiced question; yes, I do find you attractive." Shepard was redder in the face than she'd ever been. "Shit. I cannot believe I just admitted that."

To her surprise the asari chuckled softly. "Well, I'm glad it isn't just me!"

"What?"

"I also find you attractive Shepard." The statement was said simply. "I find you quite withdrawn; yet, I know why _you_ tend to be this way; because of your past." Liara gave a weak smile. "Admittedly, it might be what was the human phrase; hero worship?"

"Yes, that is the phrase…" She couldn't help but feel disappointed by Liara saying this.

Liara must have noticed something about her tone. "I didn't mean it that way Shepard! You _are_ a beautiful woman; don't doubt that. I simply meant that _I'm_ not sure of my own feelings. As I've said, I've spent a long time alone; fifty years on Prothean dig-sites. To be honest the only other person that I've had this, or at least a similar conversation, with, was my mother." She rubbed the back of her neck. "This was a few months before I left for university; this was nearly sixty years ago. It was a difficult conversation. I had walked in on one of the estates groundskeepers getting, err, intimate with someone else…"

"Oh my, I know where this is going!" Shepard smiled widely and gave a small laugh.

"It's not funny! I was… actually, looking back, it is kind of funny." The smile was returned. "But I was young!"

"Liara, I was born in 2154; I'm 29 years old."

"Goddess… I'm 106! I'm almost four times your age!"

"Does that matter?" Shepard frowned, knowing that Raven was at least 400 years old.

"Well, no, not really. It's just that I'm still considered barely more than a child to my people." Liara smirked. "Though going by your age, I'm a cradle-robber!"

Shepard couldn't help but burst out laughing. "Oh fuck me; that is an _odd_ mental image!"

It took them a short while to calm down enough to be able to talk; Liara spoke first. "Goddess we got quite a bit off the original topic didn't we?"

"Yep, though it was worth it!" The smirk returned.

"Shepard, you're incorrigible!" Her face was clearing trying hard not to laugh again. "Going back to the original point of this conversation, before we made both ended up making each other nearly cry laughing." Shepard smirked but said nothing. "The meld that you and Raven would have experienced is far deeper than what I propose trying to help you with. It's known as a knowledge meld. Since you've had more experience than I have, you should be able to assist by pointing me – as it were – to the right memories."

"Right… I know of the type of meld you mean." She was serious again. "Why do you think it will help?"

"Well, one of the reasons that the visions are affecting your brain in a negative way, is that your human not Prothean. This might seem obvious. Yet, it is also crucial. Your brain is wired up to think, to process thoughts, like a human."

"And the beacon was designed to interact with a Prothean mind."

Liara nodded vigorously. "Exactly Shepard; I should be able to help by filtering out the vision and your own memories. This might not be a sure-fire cure but it should assist you. Keep you sane for long enough to stop Saren and find a way to help you."

"Well, the vision had mingled in with my own nightmares; my own memories." Shepard looked Liara in the eye. "So, you will see these memories?"

"Yes, I will."

"Well… I guess it is worth a shot."

A/N: Okay, another slower pace chapter. The next chapter is going to be starting a side-story that won't involve much in the way of combat. It will however (hopefully) add more depth to both Shepard and Liara; who are (unsurprisingly) my main characters for this story. For those that have mentioned her – Raven will be making another appearance!

Also, that crossover I mentioned consumed my lunch-hour at work today - should be able to post the (very rough) first chapter in a day or two. I'm currently writing the eighth chapter of this story, which should be ready to be posted next weekend (I hope). The second interlude what I'm going to finish after the next chapter. That said, I do have family here for the weekend, so I might not get much done this weekend.

Thank you to everyone who's read; reviewed; followed and added this to their favourites!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: First off, my laptop is giving me a few problems, so hopefully it won't break on me (Alienware products are amazing but stupidly expensive!)!

Otherwise, this chapter is another slower one. This is going to expand on conversation from the latter part of the previous chapter; Shepard will soon be going around and talking to others. Part 1 of my re-telling is going to be focussed mostly on Liara and Shepard (Part 2 is going to switch between people, or at least this is the current plan for when I get there).

8 – Trust Me

_The Normandy – Liara's Cabin_

The talk with Commander Shepard had been very enlightening, Liara thought to herself. The human was clearly very pained by her past – which she gathered from what she had seen, though fairly briefly admittedly, in their meld – but afraid to let people get too close.

The human was feared by her own kind for actions taken during the Alliance assault on Torfan. To her this seemed harsh and quite wrong – the poor woman had been through so much, to be ostracised, for want of a better phrase, from large parts of her society…

She wondered how they could possibly do that some who'd been a survivor; a hero. What was worse, to her anyway, was that it clearly _hurt_ the Commander but she was too proud – or simply unwilling – to try fight back from the slander. Liara doubted she could persuade her to talk about her past; though she was going to try – though speaking to Dr Chakwas first might be a good idea.

Shepard didn't appear to have many friends amongst the crew – apart from Chakwas and Tali'Zorah anyway. The human doctor knew Shepard well because of the woman's high risk, yet high reward, combat style. With Tali it was ambiguous as to why they got on so well. Liara had her theories. Tali and the Commander had become close quite quickly; she surmised that was because they both felt that they're outcasts – in a way anyway. They might quite different from each other, though that didn't seem to matter in the end.

Tali was a young, fairly naïve Quarian, who was full of energy most of the time – especially when talking about ships and mechanical things that she didn't quite understand – and, sadly, treated like a second-class citizen simply for being a Quarian. Whereas Shepard was inclined to treat people based on her good they were at their job – whatever it might be.

Shepard, on the other hand, was the opposite; she was a traumatised soldier; a soldier who had no problem killing anyone who got in her way, if the situation called for it. She was also feared by some humans for the Torfan incident; which Liara had seen what she believed to parts of this assault. Though she wasn't entirely certain about this.

Shepard was scarred mentally and physically by what she'd been through. Her outward coldness and distant nature stemmed from this. Liara hoped to find a way past this barrier, to find a way to help comfort the Commander. She wanted to try to find a way to repay her for saving her life.

The fact that they the human and Quarian got along so well was an extremely odd thing to witness; for her anyway. Maybe it was not an odd thing for humans? She genuinely didn't know. Liara believe she might be able to ask Dr Chakwas about various aspects of human behaviour that she found confusing, the kindly human doctor seemed more approachable than the Commander.

Oh, Shepard was polite to her, and had tried to not show how upset she was when Liara revealed she'd seen some of the human's past mixed in with the Prothean vision. It was the look of fire in her eyes that troubled her mostly; it was the look of someone who hated people looking into her past. The human woman was unreadable at most times, though that fire was something that worried her.

It was certainly something to mention to Chakwas, who was – other that Tali – the only person who seemed to be able to get a smile, a crack, out of the wall that Shepard had built around her.

A smile which she had seen and thought made the woman look even more attractive than normal. The vicious scarring she had didn't put her off; it was part of her, part of who she is. In fact, the more she thought about it, Liara realised that she was most certainly _attracted_ to the human woman. Though whether is a true attraction, or mere hero worship from being rescued, was something she didn't know, or know if it was possible to tell.

She didn't understand some of the thoughts she was having; maybe she should contact someone – another asari – to discuss things?

Liara paused in her chain of thought; she was going around in circles and was getting quite flustered over potentially nothing.

When she finished going over the latest reports about the beacon discovered on Eden Prime, Liara resolved to go and have a long talk with Dr Chakwas. She needed to get her own head around things.

She was interrupted by a beeping on her omni-tool – a message it seemed.

Reading it several times, her normally bright azure face paled.

Swiftly she typed a quick message to the Commander, feeling slightly sick as did so.

Pushing thoughts of talking to Doctor Chakwas out of her head, Liara resolved to get some reports done to try to take her mind off things.

A short while later Shepard stepped into the small lab that Liara had claimed as her own. The asari had her back to Shepard as she entered, fingers flowing rapidly over a haptic keyboard, absentmindedly humming a tune to herself. Shepard could see that she was typing up a report of some kind on one monitor, her translator told that it was a form of short-hand writing but was unable to tell her what it actually said. Another monitor showed an Alliance logo and a password request; it was unclear as to what she had attempted to access.

Liara had not noticed her entering the room, the humming reaching a peak, as she flicked her omni-tool and started to review data whilst typing one-handed. Shepard could not help but be impressed, even as she shook her head at the sight. Years of time logging archaeological sites on her own had clearly made her a very methodical and self-sustaining person. In that way, she mused, Liara was a little like herself.

Though she would never compare her own problems with the asari's; Shepard knew she'd had a far harder life for example, but she saw some similarities.

"You wanted to speak to me Liara?" Shepard broke the silence; she made the target of her question jump and give a small shriek of surprise.

"Goddess Commander! You frightened the life out of me!"

Shepard gave a small laugh. "Sorry Liara, you were so engrossed in your work I knew I would surprise you, sorry." She moved and sat on the crates. "And please, call me Liz or Shepard."

"I'm sorry, I'm so used to referring to people by their title; I think it is an asari thing." Liara turned her chair to face her. "Or it could have been ingrained in me by my mother; we always refer to people of her station as Matriarch, or The Matriarch." A smile crept onto her features, though it was a sad smile. "I still have trouble facing what she has done…"

"I'm not surprised by that all; if my mother changed like that, I don't know how I would react."

"You are close to her then?" Liara tilted her head slightly, unsure if it was polite to ask that of a human, going by her expression.

"I never knew her. She left before I was two years old." She gave a shrug, knowing that her face would have been a picture. "I used to hate her for leaving but if she'd stayed… well, she'd most likely be dead with most of the rest of the colony."

"Oh, Goddess… I forgot that you grew up on Mindoir… I'm so sorry Shepard." Liara leaned forward, placing a hand on her knee. "Um, I asked to speak with you…"

"It is okay Liara, my past hurts – it always will – but you don't have to avoid the topic of parents on my account." She placed her own hand on Liara's, noting the cool, pebbly texture was surprising soft as their fingers entwined. "My dad died on Mindoir, I saw it happen." Liara squeezed her hand. "I don't know what happened to my real mother; I think she's alive… though I don't know her name or what she did for living. Thinking about it, her name might have been Hannah… not entirely certain though. I had a "replacement" – as it were – on Mindoir but I never paid her much attention."

"I understand Shepard… it was my mother I wished to talk to you about." Liara still held her hand. "I asked a cousin about some family affairs that I had never thought about until I met you. When you revealed her… her crimes, I was so angry. I was so afraid." She stopped for a moment to gather her thoughts. "It occurred to me that mother is likely to be exiled due to her actions. If, or when, she is, her estate would need to be dealt with. Under normal circumstances, being an only child, I would receive portion of the estate upon reaching 300. When mother passed away I would inherit the rest." Liara stopped talking, a large sigh escaping her.

Shepard gave her a few moments before speaking. "What would happen if she was exiled?"

"Well, it could be complicated. First the other Matriarchs would investigate me; to see if I was involved in her activities at all. If they decide I wasn't then I get the whole estate. If they conclude that I was involved then I will also be exiled and the estate will be divided between the Matriarchs." Liara's other hand rubbed the back of her neck. "It would be a long process either way, possibly taking decades. All the while I would be held in type of house arrest. I would have access to a stipend to make sure I didn't starve but all other resources would be locked; until guilt or innocence is decided no one could touch the estate."

"If it isn't rude to ask; what sort of estate are we talking about here – a house?"

"It would be several homes in fact. Each home has many acres of land; plus staff, vehicles and the like. Mother invested vast sums of money in her youth; inherited of course." Liara smiled sadly again. "She got an even larger sum in return from said investments. The T'Soni family is amongst the wealthiest in asari space, along with a small group of other Matriarchal families – around a dozen or so. These families essentially control the banks on Thessia due to the money behind them. In a way, though not actually, my family is royalty."

"Royalty, really?" She couldn't keep the surprise from her voice.

"In a sense… In truth, the Thessia is made up of a series of republics. These families I mentioned are, technically, the ruling families of these republics." Liara looked down, shame on her face. "I upset mother when I became an archaeologist instead of going into politics; following in her footsteps."

"Wow… I had no idea you're so important in asari society." Shepard felt a surge of attraction; which she felt bad about and clamped down it, forcing it away.

"I don't like being in this position Shepard. I hope you don't treat me like I'm going to break because I've been sheltered due my family's wealth."

"Admittedly, it is a shock." Shepard smiled at her warmly. "I tell you what. If you don't mention it, I won't unless I need to."

"Personally that is very agreeable." Liara smiled back, squeezing her hand again. "Though going back to my initial reason for bringing this up; my cousin told me that the Matriarchs have been briefed as to what is known about mother's activities. Rather than bore you with the details of the meetings, I shall just say that I have inherited the whole of the T'Soni estate."

"Hoy shit…"

"Indeed Shepard, I'm a little overwhelmed at the moment. I wasn't expecting to inherit anything for centuries…" Liara took her hand back used it to rub her crests. "I was told a rough figure during our conversation and I… I cannot even imagine the number in real terms."

"Holy shit Liara; I don't know what to say – why tell me this?" Shepard was confused as to why the asari felt that she needed to tell.

"Well, this is potentially the awkward bit." Liara rubbed her crests again nervously. "For me to inherit the estate before I come of age, so to speak, the Spectre that I'm in the custody of has to sign off on it."

"What?!"

"I mean that, you would have to attend a formal meeting on the Citadel, with the asari Councillor and several other Matriarchs. During this meeting – which I must be present, but cannot be involved in – they would present to you their findings and vice versa. Then all present would have to agree that I wasn't involved with… with whatever my mother has gotten mixed up in."

Shepard could not help the look of horror the crept onto her face. "So I have a real control over the rest of your life? That doesn't seem fair to me!"

"It is the way things have worked on Thessia for countless generations of asari." Liara gave a weak smile and an equally weak shrug. "You don't have to agree with it – I don't think I do either, it keeps the money and power in the hands of a few Matriarchs – but, without you I will have nothing. No money, no home, no family…"

"I will do it Liara, I will help you." The hope that brewed on the asari's face made her smile as she spoke. "I don't agree with it; which is why I'm helping you. You shouldn't lose out because of what your mother is doing; that simply isn't fair."

"I don't know how to thank you Shepard."

"If all goes to plan, you won't have to. When do we need to be at the Citadel?"

Liara shrugged. "Unknown to me I'm afraid. You will be contacted by a Matriarch, or, more accurately, an attendant of one, about arranging a meeting time. Which I cannot be allowed to know for legal reasons; if you tell me it will forfeit your place in the meeting…"

"I… understand Liara and, for what it's worth, I'm sorry that you've been put in the position."

"Thank you Shepard, thank you so much." Liara sobbed slightly and practically lunged at Shepard, taking her into a tight embrace. "It wasn't so much the money or houses that I was afraid of losing. It was the trust of people. That they would think I'm colluding with my mother." She sobbed a few times and then gained control again. "I don't understand it Shepard… she was always so kind, so gentle; what changed? Was she always like this and I was too blind to see it?"

"I cannot answer that Liara. Though I'm certain that she has her reasons, whatever they might be."

"That is what worries me most; what if she believes she is doing the right thing?"

Shepard moved one of her hands up to Liara's crest, which she stroked lightly, knowing that this would have a calming affect from her times with Raven. "Or she could have been coerced into doing this; or any other number of reasons. At this moment in time Liara, we just don't have enough information."

"I know, but it _hurts_ Shepard and I don't know what to do."

"Help us find her, help stop her; help us find out her reasons. This is all I can, and want, to ask of you." Shepard held her tightly. "Trust me Liara; I won't let anything happen to you."

_A short while later…_

After her conversation with Shepard, Liara was feeling more optimistic. She still felt fairly, what was that perfect human idiom, down in the dumps? The conversation also brought a few things to a head for her.

Shepard now appeared to trust her explicitly; though some of the rest of the crew still seemed wary.

It also seemed that the warnings from Dr Chakwas about the human commander, whilst not false, she had seen some very terrible acts she had committed during their meld, were slightly misguided. Shepard could be terrifying in combat but outside of that she was just a hurt person. Said pain made her hard to approach; hard to get close to; but when you got past the wall she'd built up around her, she was merely hurt.

Lastly, and perhaps most worryingly for her, her attraction to the human had deepened. The gentleness of the way she had embraced her to calm her down, the stroking of her crest… Liara now felt that she _must_ talk to Dr Chakwas about Shepard; well, her attraction to her anyway. The only thing was she didn't know whether or not Shepard was even attracted to other species. Let alone a species that resembled, at least mostly, in a visual sense, the same gender as her.

Different genders! Though she knew about, and understood, the concept, due to being rather isolated – both at home and on expeditions' – Liara had only ever encountered a few male salarians and one Turian.

This chain of thought exposed another potential problem. What if it was only the external visual look that was similar – what if human females were anatomically incompatible with asari? No, this couldn't be the case could it; they gave birth to live young… didn't they? They weren't like salarians were they?

Goddess… she needed to do a bit more research. She needed to speak to Dr Chakwas as soon as possible!

_Citadel – Asari Consulate 2 days later_

Shepard had decided that the Asari were either not that good time keepers, or, because that they lived so long, didn't seem to realise that making someone else wait several hours was quite impolite.

She didn't notice that she'd spoken these thoughts aloud until Liara, who was sitting next to her on a stupidly comfortable sofa, chuckled softly. "I hope I'm not included in that praise-filled statement!"

"Fuck, sorry, I just don't like being told that it's mega-urgent and then being made _three bloody hours_." She looked over at Liara, who had a smirk on her face.

"Try to not to shoot things."

Shepard blinked a few times. "I'm not _that_ impatient." An evil grin came to her face. "Yet."

Liara shook her head with another laugh. "Please don't wreck the place; it wouldn't look good on your résumé."

Before Shepard could reply, a very tall and beautiful asari approached them – and not to mention wearing a dress that, on a human at least, who be considered… underwear. "Commander Shepard, Lady T'Soni; if you could follow me please."

Glancing at each other – she noticed a bit of fear creep onto Liara's face, but she couldn't act on it, for fear of disrupting this meeting before it began – they followed the unknown woman down a long corridor.

Soft green lighting made the flowing, typically asari, artworks that lined the space almost seem to flicker as she walked past.

The room they entered moments later was not a large as she had been expecting. An oval table, the top of which looked to be shiny black marble, with six chairs dominated the space. Each wall, though the door broke it up, had a floor to ceiling height painting; from the ceiling a spiralling crystal chandelier – which almost reached the tables surface – cast white and blue lights around the room. Though some of these were at eye-level, none of them were bright enough to hurt or impede her vision.

The asari that had led them in bowed and left without a word. Two other figures stood across the room, it took Shepard a few moments to recognise the closest.

"Raven?" Her voice had betrayed her surprise, going by the grin on Raven's face.

"Hey there crazy bitch!" Raven laughed, looking at the other figure – who nodded – before crossing the distance swiftly and seizing her in a hug.

Shepard saw a flash of what she thought was jealously cross Liara's face; though it was gone before she could be certain.

"Raven, what the hell are you doing here?"

"My… what would the human term be – aunt? Well, anyway, she asked me here to vouch for you." Raven leaned back, looking at Shepard's still bandaged hand. "You cannot seem to stop getting hurt."

Before she could reply, Liara jumped in. "She had a fist-fight with a Krogan to save me."

Raven blinked in surprise but she it didn't seem that the interruption fazed her. "A Krogan? Liz… really?" She shook her head and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "You do take some stupid risks!"

"Please Leni, if I may tear Commander Shepard away from you, my dear." Councillor Tevos – the other figure – finally spoke with a smile on her face.

Liara looked at Raven as she pulled away from Shepard; the older asari was wearing purple light-armour with black highlights; which seemed to be skin-tight, revealing her rather generous curves. Looking at her face the commando was very attractive, even with a small scar on her chin. Her face markings were elegant, following the lines of her crests and accentuating her eyes.

She felt a pang of jealously again – how could she compete with her?

Raven was a warrior like Shepard; not a weak archaeologist…

Before she could continue this saddened chain of thought, Councillor Tevos moved forwards, giving Shepard a light hug – which was clearly a surprise for the human – thanking her several times for saving the daughter of her old friend whilst doing so.

"I… I was doing as you requested Councillor; I figured that finding Liara was the best course of action. With her either helping us or out of the picture we could concentrate on dealing with Saren and the Matriarch." The human took a small step backwards – towards her – during her words. "After talking with her – when she was well enough – I…"

The Councillor held up her hands. "Please, Commander. Save any explanations for when the meeting starts." A look of annoyance came to her face. "This leads me to having to apologise to you, and to Liara. Matriarchs' Lidya and Juhe have been unavoidably delayed…"

Liara couldn't help the burst that came from her. "Delayed? How so?"

A smirk crept onto Councillor Tevo's face. "It would appear that their various indiscretions, shall we say, have caught up with them."

"Ha! More like Matriarch Juhe was caught with her pants down; with Lidya's firstborn…" Raven giggled, actually giggled; which was something that Liara never thought she would hear a _commando_ do.

Of course this meant that both of the Matriarch's would have to deal with aftermath of this; which would likely mean that they couldn't be in the same room for a century at least.

Shepard however didn't know who they were and, going by her expression, didn't really see why this would be a problem.

Raven clearly saw the same thing. "You know about the asari-asari pairings shit don't you?" Liara blinked at the bluntness but the Councillor didn't seem fazed; Shepard nodded.

"I know that some asari view it as… well, without being rude, it's not the done thing." She looked slightly confused by this. "I don't _understand_ the stigma around this though…"

"The offspring of such a union would be what is called a 'pureblood'." Councillor Tevos sent her an apologetic look, which didn't go unnoticed.

"I have heard this term before." The human was speaking carefully, one hand rubbed the back of her neck. "I must admit, though I know about this, I don't believe I've ever met…"

"I'm a pureblood Shepard." Liara stated it as firmly as she could; the human looked at her with surprise on her face, her eyes widened.

"Shit, I'm sorry Liara, I didn't know."

"I didn't expect you to Shepard. I mean, I didn't tell you as to asari it is quite… well, no one would be rude enough to say it to my face." Liara felt her face flush and looked down.

"Fuck me… Sorry!" Shepard looked at the other asari sheepishly.

"It is okay Commander." Councillor Tevos smiled at Liara. "Don't worry Little Wing, you're safe with us. We will find a safe house for you until…"

"I want to stay with Shepard." Liara looked up and folded her arms. "She won't let me come to harm." In the corner of her eye, she saw Shepard's face redden.

"Oh my…" Raven smirked behind the Councillor.

The Councillor herself frowned but didn't comment on it. "Well, in that case, I'll arrange for you both to stay in a room in a nearby hotel." She gave a small sigh. "Sorry for the delay Commander…"

"It's okay Councillor, the leads I have need firming up anyway." Shepard gave a wicked laugh. "Besides, I'm sure I can find _something_ to keep me busy."

Liara felt lost as the Councillor's face flushed and Raven's mouth dropped with bark of laughter.

_Hotel Nuyan – one hour later_

The suite that they'd been provided was huge. The living room area, complete with vid-screen the size of skycar and a U-shaped sofa and glass coffee table, was probably nearly as big as the entire mess of the Normandy. Off to the right of this was a well equipped kitchenette – which was well stocked with choice human and asari food and drink – including alcohol. A very large bedroom/bathroom filtered off the left side of the suite. All of it was decorated in the same flowing style that was typical of the asari. Overall, Shepard was impressed with the room.

Apart from the bed situation; hey only had one – even though massive – double bed.

She dumped her overnight bag next to the sofa and perched on the back of it, watching Liara pause at the bedroom door.

"Oh my…" Liara looked at her. "Only one bed."

"I noticed. I'll take the sofa."

"I cannot let you do that; you might hurt your hand again." Liara came over and stood next to her, placing her own bag on the floor as well.

"Honestly Liara, I've slept on – not mention in – worse. I really don't mind." Shepard smiled and jerked a thumb at the vid-screen. "Besides, I can sit and stew in front of that."

Liara frowned. "What does human food have to do with a vid-screen?"

She laughed and shook her head. "Never mind, it's yet another human idiom."

"Right… I cannot keep track of them; your people have so many sayings!"

"Ha! Don't worry about it, you'll catch on." She patted the asari's shoulder as she rose. "How are you Liara, really?"

"I'm… okay Com… I mean Shepard." Liara gave a small smile, which seemed to lighten her face. "It _is_ hard. I will be fine eventually."

"If you need anything Liara, let me know."

"I will Shepard…"

"Please, call me Liz; using my surname seems too formal with this situation."

"Okay, Liz. And, thank you." Liara reached out and took one of her hands. "_Thank you_."

A couple of hours past during which they both changed into causal clothing after both of them had tossed their bags into the bedroom (agreeing to change separately). Shepard was wearing matching black jeans and tank top; both emblazoned with the N7 logo. Liara was wearing a pale blue dress – which Shepard thought looked amazing, even though the asari apologised for not having something nicer. She grabbed then grabbed them both drinks from the kitchenette and in a short while later; they sat on the sofa watching the latest Blasto movie on the huge screen.

Shepard was laughing at the stupidity of the vid; whilst Liara was perplexed by the whole thing.

"This is a huge hit? I don't understand half of it!" Liara threw her hands up. "How could a Hanar do even half of that?"

Shepard laughed putting an arm around Liara as she did so, feeling a buzz from the alcohol – a strong Japanese whiskey – warm her insides. "It's meant to be silly! I mean the line about the heat-sink? Come on!" Her other arm gestured. "This one cannot recall if..."

Liara giggled and pushed Shepard away playfully. "Do you feel lucky, punk?"

They both dissolved into laughter, Shepard wiping away tears. "Fucking hell, I've not laughed like this in ages."

"You should try more often Liz; it makes your face light up!" Liara hiccupped – causing her to giggle and Shepard to laugh – putting a hand over her mouth. "Oh Goddess, this is why I don't drink very often!"

Shepard shook her head. "Are you drunk Liara?"

The question made the asari shake her head vigorously. "No! Asari don't get drunk very easily, I just don't drink often because is makes me…" _Hic!_ "…Goddess!"

Shepard giggled – she actually fucking giggled; she slapped a hand to her mouth. "I cannot believe I just did that…"

_Hic!_ "You can giggle? You _are_ a woman!" Liara nudged her again – hiccupping as she did so – a playful smile on her face.

Shepard scowled her voice deadly serious. "If you tell Joker I giggled I will hunt you down and… tickle you to death!"

"I'm not tickle… Ah!" Liara was cut off when Shepard pounced, hands tickling her sides.

Liara burst out into giggles and snorts of laughter; belying her attempted statement.

Finally calming down, they managed to peel themselves off the sofa and moved into the kitchenette.

"Do you want anything to eat Liz?" Liara asked, looking in the refrigerator and glancing over her shoulder.

"Hmm… Yeah, what have they got?"

Liara looked from the shelf holding food for asari to the one below. Some of the food looked quite, unappetizing to be honest. "Well, there's steak and chips with peppercorn sauce; bacon cheeseburger, chips and chilli-sauce; a salad of some green plant and something called sushi."

"Oh, sushi – you've never heard of it?" Liz moved close to her, going through the cupboards, giving and 'ah!' when she found the plates.

"No, I have not. It looks a bit like Firso meat; a fish that lives in the oceans of Thessia, which we often eat. It doesn't look cooked though." She tilted the film-covered ready meal towards her slightly.

"Well, it would be similar I guess. Sushi is seafood from earth, and the reason it looks uncooked is because it is; you're meant to eat it raw."

"Raw? Well, each to their own, I guess."

"I have eaten it a few times; I think it's quite nice but not my favourite. For tonight, I'll go with the cheeseburger; not had a good burger in ages." Liara handed it backwards, feeling a flush as Liz's fingers brushed hers when she took the ready-meal. "What are you going to have Liara?"

"Since I mentioned it, and they have it, I'm going to go for Firso." Liara turned with the plate, catching Liz look away sharply, her face going red.

This made her pause for a moment; did I just catch Liz staring at me? Or, at least the side of me… oh, Goddess! With the cut of this dress she'd have been able to see a fair amount of the whole of my side as I bent down!

Though we have admitted we find each other attractive, so it must be a taboo – or not polite – to look in human culture. Which I just caught her doing. Goddess!

"Here, let me help you." Liara spoke and moved to stand next to Liz, who was fussing with her ready meal.

"I okay, sorry, I didn't mean to stare… I…"

"It is okay Liz, I understand. We have both admitted that we find each other attractive, so it is only natural that you would want to look." Liara flashed a smile. "Besides, for me it is quite… well, it's nice. I've been stuck on solo-digs for so long that I didn't really know what it was like to be… admired. I don't think you should stare all the time though…"

"Oh god no, I won't!" Liz put her ready meal in the oven – taking Liara's and doing the same – before she turned and faced Liara. "Sorry, that came out harshly. I mean, as you say, I'm attracted to you. I just don't know if it is _right_ to act on it."

"Is this because of Raven?"

"No!"

"What then?"

"Because… of this whole situation with Saren; your mother; this inheritance scandal – _everything_!" Though her voice hadn't risen in volume, the tone said plenty. "I don't want to hurt you!"

The human was scared.

"You are worried about me?" Liara was blown away as a nod was the answer. "What about what I want Liz, what if I want you to act on it? What then?"

Shepard looked like she'd been slapped. "I didn't mean… I didn't mean to suggest that it was just me."

"I know Liz that is my point. I find you attractive and vice versa. At some point we will have to sit down and talk about this."

"I know… I just… I don't want to _hurt you_." She looked quite saddened by the way the conversation was going. "I also don't want to get hurt _myself_."

"I would never dream of hurting you Liz." Liara moved right up the human woman and cupped her face in her hands. "That is the _last_ thing you need to worry about."

Getting bold, Liara leaned forward and kissed her.

Her azure lips were so soft… Shepard's brain was in a mangle of sensations and feelings. It felt incredible, Liara was shy in nature and the kiss reflected that, but it was the softness that made it feel so wonderful. Her feelings told her to deepen the kiss, to keep going, to _act_ on it.

Yet, Shepard let Liara take the lead. Her hand moved to the asari's sides and she moaned into the kiss, letting her mouth part and – finally – their tongues met.

Then Liara pulled back, a smile was on her face, but she had pulled back.

"Wow… Liz, that was… I didn't know what to expect…" The shyness had returned; she looked bashful. It was so damn – not to mention maddeningly – cute.

"What do you mean; you didn't know what to expect?" She kept her hands on Liara's sides and leaned in herself; not to kiss but to lean her forehead on the asari's.

"I… I've never been with anyone Liz."

"You're a virgin?"

"Yes… this doesn't bother you does it?" Liara's voice had become almost a whisper – it was like she felt ashamed, Shepard thought.

"Why would it bother me? It just means that we will have to take it slow; find out what _you_ are comfortable with." Shepard tilted her head and kissed Liara with feather-like touches.

"We mustn't rush this Liz…" She broke off with a gasp when Shepard's lips found the sensitive folds on the side of her head. "Goddess…"

"Don't worry Liara." Shepard's own voice had taken on a husky tone. "I'm just teasing; I won't get any further without your permission."

"Goddess, it is tempting…" Though before Liara could continue, the oven had started its incessant beeping.

"Damn it, what shitty timing that oven has." Shepard smirked and then planted another kiss on the asari's azure lips. They parted – reluctantly – and Shepard tapped a button on the oven to stop the beeping.

Liara handed her an oven-glove and Shepard pulled the hot food from the stove. Being ready meals, all preparation had been done for them; all they had to do was heat up and put onto plates.

"Err… How do you dish-up Firso?" She looked at Liara.

"They put it, well; upside-down is the best way of putting it; so just pour it on the plate." Liara had moved and was rummaging through the drawers; she smiled at her when she came up with cutlery.

Following Liara's words, Shepard placed her burger-meal down on a mat, before carefully peeling back the seal and pouring the food and – not to mention strange – purple sauce onto the closest plate. She then stepped to one side and smirked.

"Dinner is served my lady." Liara coloured at her tone but said nothing other than thank-you.

Swiftly dumping the contents of her own ready meal onto the free plate, she followed Liara back to the living area.

"Normally I'd sit at a table, or use a bench, when I eat." Liara spoke as they walked. "Though right now, I just want to sit next to you on the sofa."

"Well, I'm certainly not going to deny you that!"

Settling down onto the plush sofa, they relaxed into a comfortable silence as the food had now got most of their attention.

_Hotel room – the next morning_

Liara awoke feeling quite refreshed. Though she wished Shepard had given in and slept in the bed as well; it was more than big enough for both of them! But the human woman had insisted on taking things slow and had slept on the sofa.

Pulling on a light green robe, she moved into the living area and was quite startled by the sight that greeted her.

Shepard was thrashing around on the sofa; her biotics flaring every few moments. She wasn't saying anything, or even murmuring that loudly, though the way her mouth was gasping…

"Liz! Wake up! Please!" Liara rapidly moved to the sofa, she had a sudden terrifying worry that the visions from the beacon had claimed the woman's mind. She raised her voice but was wary of touching her whilst her biotics were flaring. "Liz! Shepard! Please!"

The human groaned and rolled off the sofa, a flare of biotics knocking the coffee table backwards.

Liara paused. She didn't know whether or not to touch Liz.

She made up her mind and dived into action. Crouching down, she started to shake the wriggling form, calling out as she did so. "Liz, please! Wake up!"

Nothing happened.

"Liz, please wake…" Liara was stopped short and thrown backwards as Liz woke with a start; a look of utter fear and confusion on her face.

Thankfully, the throw wasn't hard, and Liara was able to bounce back right away. Seeing Liz's face, she dived forward, hands grabbing the human's shoulders.

"Liz! Are you okay?" Her voice was high due to worry.

The human looked at her, confusion and fear suddenly replaced by sorrow. "Fuck! Liara…" She pulled herself free of the hands and half-crawled backwards until her back struck the wall. The look of fear came back. "Oh shit, oh shit."

"Are you okay Liz?"

"I… I don't know…" Her knees had moved up, she was hugging them tightly to herself moments later. "I just… the visions… they're back. They are mixed in with even more with my memories."

"Oh, Liz…" Liara crawled forward and placed her hands onto the knees in front of her. "What do you want me to do? Do you need me to meld with you again; to try and separate them?"

"Please… I need help…" Liara noticed that the human's hands were shaking. "I'm scared, Liara. I cannot keep this up."

"Liz…" Liara didn't speak any more, she pulled the knees down and leaned in to embrace the woman; her lips found the forehead of the woman and placed a kiss.

"I don't want to hurt you Liara. Melding with me could do that." Her voice was weak.

"Liz, I said that I will help you and I meant it." Liara forced Liz to look her in the eye. "This won't be the easiest of melds, but embrace eternity."

_The sea was churning a deep red. Gore was flooding the beach. _

_Huge shapes tore down equally massive buildings in the distance. Bunkers nearby rocked with explosions and gunfire. Liara looked around seeing nothing but violence. Liz was right. It was a mix of the visions, and her own experiences, her own memories._

_Thresher Maws ripped through tanks and people. Reapers joined in the slaughter. It was unending._

_No wonder Liz had trouble sleeping…_

_Liara knew that she had to find her in the chaos and help her to make a safe zone within her own mind to block out this… this hell._

_Knowing that the human would be in the centre of it all, she turned and ran towards the bunkers; hoping see could find Liz._

_Her instincts were correct._

_Liz was sprawled in a corner of one bunker, tears flowed down her face – blood was on her hands. Rent bodies were draped around her._

"_Liz!" She called out over the gunfire; Shepard appeared not to hear her. "Liz!"_

_Feeling the air get thicker the closer she got to Liz, she pushed harder mentally; Shepard was fighting her; fighting the meld._

"_Liz, please! Don't fight me; I'm trying to help you!"_

_The human seemed to hear her this time; the stiffness lessened around her limbs and the Liz looked up._

"_Liz!" She had – finally – reached the side of the woman. It was clear this close that not all of the blood was from her foes. Slashes were clear on her armour._

"_Liara, what are you doing here?" The woman's normally strong voice was faltering._

"_I'm here to help you." Liara wrapped her in her arms, ignoring the blood; she was mindful of the injuries – these could be related to her mental state and making them worse _could_ make things worse in the real world. "I'm here to help you."_

"_Liara… I cannot make it stop…"_

"_I know my love, I know." Liara held her tight as dared. "Just focus on me and I'll help you find some peace."_

The room came back into focus slowly. Liara was sitting next to her with her arms wrapped around her. The asari's head was leaning on her shoulder. Both of them felt seemed to have been affected by the meld, she thought.

"Liara, are you alright?" Her voice was weak.

Liara stirred and raised her head. "Yes, I'm fine; how are you?"

"Better. Much better." She turned her head to look at the asari, only to find Liara's lips meeting hers.

The kiss was soft, loving even.

When they parted, Shepard realised that she had begun to breathe heavier; just kissing Liara was arousing!

"Thank you Liara; thank you so fucking much."

"You don't have to thank me Liz…"

"Yes I do. I could have hurt you." Though not crying, she felt like she was close to tears.

Thankfully Liara noticed and kissed her again lightly. "Liz, I have a confession to make."

"Confession? What do you mean?"

"When looking into your memories, I had to make a, well; I guess you'd call it a safe zone, for you." Liara looked sheepish. "I used your memories of Raven and my feelings for you, as the basis of the safe zone."

"I don't understand…"

"It should last longer than my previous attempts…"

Shepard notice Liara was avoiding her half-question. "Liara, please; what do you mean by safe zone?"

Liara sighed and the purple blush came to her cheeks. "I used my attraction to you, and your memories of Raven, as a kind of marker. When you feel yourself slipping into the visions, or your memories, I call help you by connecting you to this marker. It will allow me to bring you peace and I should be able to assist you in deciphering the contents of the visions…"

"You used your attraction to me?" She shook her head. "Do you mean that you manipulated me to fine you more attractive?"

"No! No, not at all! I'm not explaining this very well…" Liara took a deep breath as she seemed to be organising her thoughts. "Simply put, I used happy memories to allow you to focus. To, not ignore, but view the visions without them overwhelming you." Liara looked ashamed now. "I didn't intend to do this; it is bit of taboo to do this with someone that is not your bondmate. It is normally a very intimate process; you show each other the happiest memories of each other. It was the only option I had…" Liara had slowly trailed off.

Shepard blinked in surprise, she hadn't expected _this_ explanation.

Her first thought was; how dare she go through her deeply personal memories.

Then calmer thoughts came forward. Liara was young – for an asari – and didn't have much experience with melding; let alone melding with an alien.

"Liara, it is okay. I'm not quite sure what to make of what you've done. I don't _understand_ fully the concept as I'm human." Liara sniffed and tears had started to well up. "That said you didn't have much choice in the matter. If you had taken the time to get an older, more experienced in melding with aliens, asari to help… well, that time could have been the difference between me simply having a headache; or becoming completely insane." She lifted Liara's chin to look her in the eye. "_Thank you_. Than you so fucking much."

Without waiting for a response, Shepard leaned in and kissed Liara as deeply as she dared.

A/N: Right, a small glimpse into Shepard's darkness near the end there. Liz and Liara are very close and quite quickly, yes? Well, things are about to take a turn for the worst… Liara is soon witness how violent and destructive Liz can be… No more spoilers!

Anyway… thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, added to favourites, or followed! I will try to respond to every review/comment (though I might not reply to one-line responses) with a personal thank you, rather than clogging up the authors notes with thanks.

Also, I published a "teaser" chapter for my potential crossover story – it is called "What Makes Humans So Strange". Please note that this is very rough (worked on over two lunch-hours at work and only read through once before posting). I've had a few great responses so far!

Though if you're not interested in crossover stories, don't worry! This is going to be my main fan-fic for now – the crossover is on the gauging interest/putting together ideas stage, so it's a few weeks from being worked on properly.

Thanks again!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: First off, I must thank Theodur for pointing out that asari would tend to experiment with other asari before "heading out". I have added a little – fluffy – conversation to resolve this error.

This is a bit shorter than I hoped; I cut a ton of dialogue as it was going around in circles. Please note that I edited this while quite tired, so it is likely that it contains errors – if you notice anything please let me know and I'll correct it!

Warning – there's some strong, bloody violence near the end – this is my little caution!

All stuff owned by Bioware etc.

9 – Enter Cerberus Part 1

_Hotel Nuyan – one hour later…_

"Liara, I have just thought of an odd question for you; if you don't mind?" They were both lying on the sofa – well Liz was and Liara was half laying on her.

"Yes?"

"I was just thinking about the discussion we had with Raven and the Councillor yesterday."

"What about it?" She felt Liara shift to look at her slightly; the rub of the asari's crests had tickled slightly.

"Well, I don't mean to be rude, so stop if I am." Shepard swallowed before speaking. "Well, you mentioned that asari and asari pairings are looked down upon…"

"Yes…"

"Well – I know it's an odd thing to be thinking about, but I was wondering how many aliens there are on the asari core-worlds. I mean there cannot be enough to…"

Liara chuckled and cut in. "We didn't explain it well for you did we?"

"Well _I_ was trying not to offend any of you."

"If which I'm thankful for. Though to answer to you question is no, there are not that many aliens living on the core-worlds; certainly not enough for your chain of thought." Liara sat up and looked at her; Liara had a tinge of pain in her eyes. "I should explain that it is not the paring exactly that is the problem. When we mature enough to explore our sexuality the chances of there being an alien around is very small. Most asari explore themselves, sexual melding and the like from around maybe 60 years old."

Liara paused and looked away. "So when you said that you're a virgin, you meant with aliens? People like myself?"

"Well… most asari do… Goddess this is embarrassing…" Liara was blushing and looked _ashamed_.

Not liking that look, Shepard did the only thing she could; she wrapped her arms around her. "Hey! Hey, it's okay. I didn't mean to…"

"I know Liz, its just… I didn't explore myself or others. I focussed solely on my work and studies. I wasn't the exception but this is quite rare."

"Oh, I see. Well I certainly cannot fault that; you clearly wanted to do the best you could. You didn't want to... distract yourself; I guess is the best way of putting it."

"This is true."

"There is _nothing_ wrong with that!" She leaned in and placed a kiss on the sensitive folds of Liara's neck. "But I'm making you go of track; you were saying?"

Liara leaned into the embrace with a small moan before she replied. "Well, put simply, it is not the asari-asari paring that has the stigma; it is the offspring of such a union. The conventional thought is that as both parents were asari, nothing is gained."

"No offense but that sounds foolish, maybe even bullshit; how the hell would asari gotten by before space-flight otherwise." She kissed her again.

"That is very true but it is the way my people think." Liara shifted. "Stop teasing me!"

"Sorry, I cannot help it! I'm trying to make up for making you uncomfortable."

"Well, in that case; I shall just have to use you a cushion for a while longer to get comfortable again!"

Shepard laughed and pulled Liara down onto her. "I won't complain about that!"

_Hotel Nuyan Lobby – two hours later…_

Liara glanced at Liz, who was leaning on the wall with her eyes closed. The human had eaten almost as much as her at breakfast. Some of the human food she ordered looked disgusting, some like that, what was it – bacon that was it! - smelled amazing. She'd asked to try some and found that she loved it. After asking if she could have a plate of just that, well she'd had gotten a few odd looks; though Liz just seemed amused.

Now though, she seemed a little distant.

"Are you alright Liz?"

She looked at her, eyes opening. "Yeah, I just hate this waiting."

"I know how you feel; I just want this over and done with."

"Well, hopefully it won't take too long."

Liara laughed. "You haven't been in a debate with a Matriarch have you? They take an age to get to the point; let alone make a decision!"

Thankfully _that_ smirk had returned. "Ha! I guess I'll have to keep you entertained under the table then won't I?"

Liara felt the blush that followed Liz's words. "Goddess… part of me thinks that would be fun, even just to see the Matriarchs faces. But you shouldn't, could reflect badly on you."

"Maybe I'll have to tease you afterwards then?"

Before Liara could reply, a familiar voice swept in. "Oh Liz, don't tell me you _actually_ slept with her!"

That blush had returned with a vengeance – it was Raven. "Oh Goddess…"

"Raven – bad Raven!" Liz wagged a finger at the older asari with a scowl on her face. "You know I don't sleep with people on the first date. Oh wait, fuck, sometimes I do; ignore that."

Liara slapped her shoulder. "You're making it worse!" And then she turned to Raven. "No Raven, we did not sleep together. In fact, she was quite gallant and slept on the sofa."

Raven looked surprised. "Well, I thought that you were an item… guess I was wrong."

"An item?" Liara was confused; again. She would have to study the various sayings of other races.

"She means that she thought we were in a relationship – which is why she thought we fucked last night." Liz took a bit of pity on her – shame about the crude way she put it.

"Liz, that is not very polite…"

"Oh my Goddess! You called her Liz!" Raven burst into giggles for short while; making her blush – yet again.

"I don't see why that is so funny." Liara looked them each in turn.

"Other than Karin, Raven and Anderson, most people call me Shepard or Commander." It was now Liz's turn to blush. "Basically, by calling me Liz you admitting to… admitting to liking me _that way_; to Raven anyway."

Liara gapped; she hadn't heard such terrible logic before!

Unfortunately, Raven took her the wrong – though technically the right – way. "Goddess; she does like you that way! You fucking sappy bitch!" Raven punched Liz's shoulder playfully.

"Sometimes I hate you…" Liz muttered – with a smile on her face.

"Well, to save us all problems. Yes, I do like her, as you put it _that way_." Liara could not help it, she crossed her arms. "I don't want to cause a problem with you though Raven."

"Why would you cause a… Oh, I see. Don't worry Lady T'Soni; I think it's wonderful for you both!" Raven smiled warmly. "I mean, I don't know how much Liz has told you about us…"

"Not a whole lot just that we were together." Liz supplied.

"In that case, I'll let her explain what went wrong between us in private later." Raven was still smiling. "I mean, we are still best mates but we're not together anymore." Her face had turned serious. "And don't worry; I won't mention any of this conversation in the meeting with the Matriarchs."

"Thank you." Liara smiled back.

"Come on then, we better get going."

_Asari Consulate Meeting Room – A few hours while later…_

For Shepard the meeting so far had been verging between boring and hilarious.

It was funny as, though both of the newer Matriarch's were putting on brave faces, but it was clear that they were on brink of – yet another – shouting match. She knew that they did explode again, and it was anything like the once that her and Liara had caught the end of when the arrived; then it would be, in a word, epic.

The boring part of it was that she had to sit through about an hour of opening speeches – thankfully she didn't have to say anything other than to confirm her name and Spectre status. To make it worse, they had then seen fit to bring up everything that had happened between Eden Prime and now.

For Liara though, some of it was new and it showed on her face. Part of her wanted to comfort her, but knew that would not be called for. Her earlier threat of teasing her under the table had been crushed. She swore that later she would find a way to help her relax though.

Right now, she just wanted things to draw to a close.

"We can all agree that some of the evidence showing Liara working with her mother is flimsy at best." Councillor Tevos had an almost resigned tone to her voice. "Perhaps we should ask the Spectre that currently has Lady T'Soni in custody, what she thinks of the situation?"

All eyes around the table – including Liara's – turned to face her; it was now or never.

"Well, I can honestly say that it is my belief that Li-Lady T'Soni had no prior knowledge of her mother's – The Matriarch – actions." She knew that she had to give some reasons for her words. "My reasoning behind this is simple. Upon arriving on Therum, the Geth were not very well dug in; they simply had not been there long enough to set up proper defences'."

"They did slow you down though…" One Matriarch – Juhe she believed started.

"Of course they did! We had to split our forces due to the lay of the land; dividing the Geth – who outnumbered us maybe six or seven to one – was the only way of making sure that any of us made it to mine where Lady T'Soni's dig-site was." Shepard leaned back on her chair slightly, scratching her chin. "The thing is, we had one tank; they had half-a-dozen armoured walkers and one huge thing that Tali'Zorah called a Colossus." She palmed the table lightly. "We made it through only because the Geth weren't expecting us; they were looking for Lady T'Soni."

"That makes sense... what about after you gained entry to mine; did you see anything off?" Juhe spoke up again.

"You mean other than the Geth being led by a Krogan? Nope." She made a cutting motion with her right hand. "If we had arrived a day later… well, Lady T'Soni would either had died of dehydration; the heat; the Geth or been taken away. Well, if they breached the barrier that she accidently activated."

"Well, she _is_ a child…"

"How dare you!" Shepard snapped, her anger got the better of her; she gestured at Liara. "She nearly fucking _died_ and you call her a child? How the hell would you react if you were alone, unarmed, unarmoured and had not used your combat training in fifty fucking years! She made a _mistake_ it happens to everyone; hell, I've fucked up plenty on the battlefield!"

"How dare you speak to me that way?!" The Matriarch was angered as well.

"Then don't call her a child in front of her! Who gives a shit that she's younger than you? She's nearly _four-times_ my age! Would you call me a child as well?"

"Human live-cycles are different…"

"That means fuck all. Liara has had more time than I've been alive to stuffy the Protheans. So have many of your older scientists and yet she's shown more knowledge than all of them; she dedicated herself to her doctorate. Lady T'Soni knows more about the workings of Prothean tech then you ever will!" She hit the table with her fist; hard. The bang resounded around the now still room. "Stop treating her like the fucking enemy. Saren is the enemy. Matriarch Benezia is his second yes; but are you going to paint her with same brush just because you want some of her family's wealth? And don't you try to deny it! I did some looking onto asari culture and the way your republics work!"

Matriarch Juhe looked like she'd been slapped with a tank-cannon shot. "I… Goddess." She looked at Tevos; who simply smiled.

"Well, I think that settles Spectre Shepard's position in this matter." The Councillor stood. "We have discussed things without the Commander present. Whilst her… unique way… of putting things is not what we are used to; she has reinforced the evidence we had seen and heard before." She gave a pointed look at both the other Matriarchs. "We will take a short break to get something to eat and drink. Lets reconvene in, lets say, two hours time. That will give all time to clear our heads I think. Then we can sign off on Lady T'Soni's inheritance."

Matriarch Juhe nodded. The other – Lidya – had said hardly anything for the whole meeting.

_Two hours later…_

Liara was a bit happier now, though Liz had not quite calmed in the time away, she was a little mellowed; and therefore approachable.

She was thankful for this; her language earlier was deteriorating rapidly.

"Okay, we are now reconvening this meeting to approve the early inheritance of a one Lady T'Soni." Councillor Tevos brought things to order. "The penultimate person to give her word is Commando Leni Tevos; who will be speaking on behalf of Spectre Shepard."

"Thank you Councillor. Matriarchs, I have known Spectre Shepard for, it must be getting close to three years now, which – whilst not a long time for an asari – is a fairly long time for a human." Raven had not stood but sat up very straight. "Rather than going through her deeds again, I will comment on her well I know her." She took a deep breath; this had to hard for her to do, knowing as she did that her and Liz had just started a fledgling relationship. "We met during the opening raid on the mercenary group 'The Bleeding Hearts'. Other than Lady T'Soni, all present know the outcome of this raid and how it went bad from nearly the start."

Liara was paying a _lot_ of attention now.

"Due to parts of the raid being classified, I will keep this simple. The intelligence provided to both the asari commandos and the Alliance troops was… false. Given to us by the human group Cerberus, we though it to be correct. It… it wasn't. For twenty-four hours we held our ground against a force nearly _ten-times_ our size. If it wasn't for Spectre Shepard distracting some snipers, getting to reveal their position… it would have been half that." She swallowed and glanced at Liz and her. "Spectre Shepard was hit by a sniper shot." Liara could not help the gasp. "I took a hit myself when trying to help her. We were pinned, too far away for the rest of our troops to reach us for most of the day. Both of us nearly died that day; no one can deny her courage."

"What of your relationship with Spectre Shepard after the event?" It was Lidya for once; Liara was trying hard to keep her face neutral.

"That happened when we were both emotionally low." Raven smiled. "I don't regret that it happened; it was an amazing time – when we could see each other that is. That said, we both realised that it wasn't simply going to work. It hurt us both to admit it; but we valued our friendship too much."

"And what of you Spectre Shepard; do you feel the same way?" Lidya asked.

"That is not relevant to this meeting, Matriarch!" Tevos stepped in. "You do not have to answer Spectre." Liz – perhaps wisely – only nodded.

"The point is…" Raven continued. "… that Spectre Shepard is probably my best friend –as humans call it – we would never hurt each other knowingly." Another glance at Liz, a little sad it seemed. "Spectre Shepard can be extremely violent at times; we all know this. However, the simple fact is that, if she considers you a friend – or an ally – she would die to protect you from harm."

"Thank you Commando Tevos." Councillor Tevos – Goddess that could get confusing – smiled and gestured at _her_. "Lady T'soni, do you have anything that you would like add, or any other points that you would like to raise?"

Swallowing a large gulp of air, Liara stood to speak to them as was custom. "I thank you all for coming here. I have nothing else to… sorry, no other points to raise on this matter." She winced internally; she was not very good at public speaking! "Though I would like to bring forward something that was glossed over during the main discussions; the Prothean beacon."

Councillor Tevos nodded. "Please continue."

"Well, as mentioned, I tried to assist Spectre Shepard with my knowledge of the Protheans. It occurred to me during the recess that the… vision she was imparted with might be incomplete. The parts that I can recall seem to be fragmented. It is entirely possible that somewhere – it is unclear as to where – there is likely another beacon with the full message. The beacon on Eden Prime didn't have time, or was corrupted, therefore could not give the full message."

"You mean that explosion that knocked me backward might have been a trap?" Liz asked with a frown.

"It is possible…"

"More than possible; the Geth could have rigged it with timed explosives." Raven had leaned forward.

"Or it could have overloaded from Saren's usage before; remember it had been sitting there for fifty-thousand bloody years!" Thankfully Liz had reined in her language a bit.

"I don't know about the explosives but the beacon would have certainly degraded from the years it was buried." Liara shrugged. "I'm not entirely sure…"

"The reason doesn't really matter Lady T'Soni." Councillor Tevos smiled warmly, despite the interruption. "What matters is that we either fine Saren or the other part of the message that the beacon was trying to pass on."

"Personally, I would like to stay away from more beacons; but I'll let another one brain-rape me if we can stop Saren." Liz looked glum – it was not the best news, which is why she hadn't told her earlier.

Liz could die and she didn't want that.

"This meeting of inheritance rights is now concluded." Councillor Tevos brought up her omni-tool and connected to Liz's and the two Matriarchs. "If we are all in agreement, then we can approve the early inheritance of the entire T'Soni estate to the rightful heir; Lady Liara T'Soni."

Liara felt the weight – a weight she didn't want to have to carry – lift from her shoulders as they all signed their approval.

_Asari Consulate Café – a short while later…_

Liara was watching Liz carefully. The human was still very angry. The time away had not cooled her down in the slightest. Thankfully the café was large enough that the object of her ire – Matriarch Juhe – was far enough away as not to antagonise her further.

The café itself was a semi-circular room; the entire curve of the main wall was made of glass that was partly obscured with frosted patterns of animals from Thessia. The back wall was half taken up with counter for food; open kitchens and toilet facilities. About three dozen circular tables – each could seat up to six or seven people – filled the rest of the room. The entrance was contained within the curve; a wide set of curved sliding doors.

"This whole thing is a farce!" Liz was fuming, Liara knew; the look on her face had not mellowed since leaving the meeting room. "Who the fuck do they think they are?"

"Some of the most powerful people in asari space, Commander." Liara knew she had to try to calm the woman down. "Whilst I thank you for your… vehement display back there to defend me; you should not alienate them too much."

Liz deflated slightly. "I know… I just… I just want them to stop being idiots."

"She is only doing her _job_ Commander; you cannot blame her for that surely?" She tilted her head at the human with a smile.

"No, I guess not." Liz face-palmed, as humans called it. "I should probably say something; apologise."

"Whilst I would like for you to tell her to fuck off…"

Liz's eyes widened. "Lady T'Soni! How uncouth of you!"

"Uncouth? You know the meaning of the word?" She asked with a smirk; the human simply laughed. "Though, as I was saying; the polite thing, not to mention the best politically, would be to do so."

"Right… well, I better go say something then." She looked now ashamed of herself.

"I'm sure she will approve of you apologising; even if she still doesn't like you."

Liz stood up and wiped her brow. "Okay… wish me luck."

Liara watched her move carefully over to the other side of the café, stepping around a few tables. Clearly Matriarch Juhe thought she was in for another ear-bashing; going by the scowl at least. Though she could not hear the words that were said over the general noise of the café, it appeared to have worked. The Matriarch's face softened and she even extended her hand; which Liz took.

It was the right thing to do; Liz could harm her career if she made too many enemies that held the amount of power that Juhe did.

She noticed a few armoured figures moving past the entrance; non-asari figures. Her mind was worried right away – who were they?

One helmeted head poked into the room; white armour, with a streak of yellow.

_Not_ asari that was certain.

"Who are yo…" Someone started to ask; only to be silenced with a gun-shot.

The sharp retort of gun made Shepard spring into action. Swinging around, she caught a glimpse of a asari guard – part of the entourage of one of the Matriarchs – falling backwards; part of her head was gone.

Looking up, she saw the white and yellow armoured figure clearly.

_Fucking Cerberus!_

The weapon was pointed in her general direction and she was unarmed and unarmoured. She did the only thing she could do. A biotic barrier was called up a moment before the gun fired again; bullets struck here barrier making it flare. With a yell, she sent the barrier crashing forward.

Glass exploded in thousands of shards and the armoured figure flew backwards; hitting the wall hard enough to snap their spine.

Liara almost screamed when the gun opened fire at Liz, it was only choked off as the woman – somehow - blocked the shots on a barrier. How she called it up so quickly she didn't know, her quick mind reasoned that Liz had seen so much combat that it more instinct than anything.

The power of the push Liz sent forth was… _astonishing_. She saw almost the entire front of the café… _explode_.

White and yellow armour hit the far wall with such a sickening crunch…

Now the front of the café was simply gone, Liara could see the other figures she had spotted. One – clearly human – was open-mouthed at the sight before him.

Liz moved, Liara could see a terrible fire in her eyes.

Whilst she did not know the reasoning behind such anger, Liz was unarmoured. The other figures were both armoured and _armed_. If Liz was not careful, she would killed before she could even do anything; let alone reach them. Thankfully for Liz, the shock had frozen them in place.

What happened next shocked and terrified her.

The human woman used moments of hesitation to her advantage; to wicked results. She used her biotics to lift the closest of the group into the air – which blocked the others from firing at her.

Using this, Liz _charged_ into the group; the blast of biotics was violent – and loud – in the extreme. One figure was bent nearly in two as he or she struck a wall. Another figure barrelled into the others, scattering them like bowling pins. Yet another, even more unfortunate one – the human without a helmet one – struck a support pillar head first.

The poor man didn't die instantly, even as his skull was rent inwards; the almost popping-like noise made her feel sick. Three more of the group were left. The one hit by the charge was still one the floor, the other two were scrambling to get their weapons aimed at Liz.

Who didn't give them a chance to draw bead on her; she dove forward her biotics glowing around her. A few snaps told her that some shots had been fired; though Liz did not react. The one of the left flew backwards as more biotics flashed, she could not see what happened to him. As for the right-hand one, she knocked his weapon to one side, seized the collar of the armour. Liz hauled the woman's helmet off and drove her fist into the side of her head; which collapsed in a spray of gore that covered the walls.

The final figure on the ground stirred, only to be slammed down again.

Liara gulped, worried about Liz but repulsed by the violence on display.

She _knew_ that Liz could be violent. Not only had Raven mentioned it, she had _seen_ glimpses in the melds.

To see Liz's violent nature first hand…

It made her sick to her stomach.

A/N: And that is that. Hope you guys (and girls) like it! I struggled a bit with this chapter; I wanted Liara to feel warmth of her and Liz's infant relationship to begin with and to have some – if not all – of it eroded away by the end. Hopefully I got some of that across.

Right, I will be working on the next chapter of my other story before continuing this; the next update for this is likely a week away a least, maybe two.

Shameless self-plug: please read the (revised) opening to my other story! I have taken down the original first chapter with the intention of improving it and re-posting at a later date. This will be a while away from now, but it will be back (after the second part of the prologue).

Thanks again to everyone who reads; follows; adds to favourites and reviews!


End file.
